<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Deadbeat Shiver by Buoy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28411461">Deadbeat Shiver</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buoy/pseuds/Buoy'>Buoy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>on my knees in the failing city [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff and Angst, Misty and V are pals, Mutual Pining, Nomad V (Cyberpunk 2077), POV Alternating, Reluctant Mercenary, Slow Burn, V is a reluctant merc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:29:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>71,456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28411461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buoy/pseuds/Buoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Judy's not sure what to make of V. She looks nothing like your typical Night City merc, doesn't talk big game like your typical Night City merc, and has a sunshine smile this side too soft for someone in her profession—or for someone from this city, anyway. </p><p>It's hard to not be a cynic when you've spent your entire life in a city that just takes and takes and takes.<br/><br/>-<br/><br/>Or: Judy relearning to trust, and V learning to move forward.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Judy Alvarez/Female V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>on my knees in the failing city [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2295020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Lizzie's Bar</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. You Never Can Tell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The beginning after the end.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, I enjoyed what we got in-game (in regards to Judy's romance arc) but I kinda wish there was...more. Guess its time to scratch that itch by just writing the scenarios out myself lol. So allow me to introduce a fic that has a lot more scenes and bonding moments as well as more time spent with each other overall. I like to think that Judy and V chatted way more often than what we actually get in-game, both before the romance scene and especially-especially after.<br/>Read on!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p><hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The evening glow of a retreating sun casts exaggerated shadows onto the plains, accentuating every plant and rock with a bit of a halo. From where V is currently perched, she can see everything—even the faint shapes of Night City in the distance, peeking out of the mountains to pierce the sky. She’s made good time, even with a sputtering engine that cried louder and louder the further she drove. Gotta get that fixed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The small town’s not far. From what she can see from her current outpost on the hood of her ride, it’d take an hour or so to get there. She doubts the place has a motel or anything, but even if they did it might not be smart to stay the night. Town sheriffs get real touchy about Nomads; newcomers in general. She’d rather make a quick stop then be on her way, completely unnoticed. No need to leave her mark there. No need to leave a trail in her wake.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There’s just enough room in the backseat to lay down somewhat-comfortably. Just enough to stretch out with only one leg at an awkward angle. It’ll do. Got an early morning, and V needs the shut eye. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Just before she dozes off, she pulls up the detes of her gig. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Jackie Welles. Night City. Cargo. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Something to make eddies off of that will also land V right in the best place to blend into. Flee to. Unassuming. The best place for her to sink into and stay un-found; no one would follow her into city limits. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s a long, uneventful, dry night and she sleeps through most of it, interrupted by the nightmares only a couple of times. It makes her anxious and she wishes time would move faster, eager to get her car fixed and be on her way. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When the sun rises, an exhilarating yet cautious bundle of nerves sparkle in her stomach like the ends of a cut wire as she begins her drive.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Just stay focused. One day at a time. Nothings ever gonna be the same again, but at least today will be a new start for me. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She didn’t expect to be so right. She hates that she was so right.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p><hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy spotted the merc the moment she stepped foot into Lizzie’s, glancing over at Ev with the most incredulous look she knows the Doll read on her face. A silent and quick conversation floated between the two, a message exchanged which Judy received loud and clear: <em>don’t be so quick to assume; I know what I’m doing. </em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was hard not to judge. Woman stuck out of the neon BD club looking very out of place, and Judy sent another incredulous eyebrow raise Ev’s way as they watched her head towards the bar. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Really? This one’s the merc?</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Said merc had all the subtlety of a cyberpsycho let loose in a crowded atrium with the way she ungracefully questioned Mateo about Evelyn’s whereabouts. Judy thought subtlety was supposed to be a valued skill in merc work. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ev introduces herself to this woman with the smoothest words and most graceful movements, as usual, and Judy takes that as her cue to leave and retreat to her work space to prep. There are always things to do and BD’s to edit; it wasn’t hard to find work to busy herself with while sitting in wait. </span>
</p><p class="p1">A while later, they walk into her den.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This is V. She’s here for that BD roll. And V, this is Judy—best braindance editor I know.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Judy looks up, V’s eyes are sweeping her hardware. She doesn’t miss the appreciative look on this merc’s face who takes time to lean forward and expertly point out every custom bit of metal and screen with an impressed tone. Turns out, V knows quite a bit when it comes to tech and hardware. Huh. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy briefly wonders what this stranger specializes in, as a merc. Wonders if there are jobs and gigs out there that require knowing your tech. She taps her desk in thought as V gets situated in the chair, ready to be consumed into the braindance.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She speaks to Ev and Judy with a surprisingly soft tone of voice with just a slight bit of edge to it, eyes almost too open as they gaze back at her before sweeping those deep-blues over the rest of the equipment. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This woman, with her soft and quiet tone of voice atypical of someone in her supposed line of work, sits back and jumps in to the BD. It has Judy curiously eyeing the merc up and down as she mulls over who-the-hell she is and where-the-hell their fixer found her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘Cause, mercs are usually supposed to look rough and ragged, able to kill with just a look—or at least, the good ones do. Chrome plating on every surface, eyes shining artificially, and with a mean mug to go with it. Attitude that’s either cocky, professional, stupid, or all of the above with Cyberware marring the face. But the most chrome she could make out of this woman was the triangle shape on the throat of her neck and a small slit on one side of her head hidden by shaggy jet-black hair. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She didn’t look like a typical Night City merc, and she definitely didn’t look like the kinda merc you’d call for a job like the one Ev was setting up. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And Judy probably should’ve warned her about the type of BD she was plunging this merc-not-merc into, feeling a slight pang of sympathy at the startled gasp that came tumbling out once V returned to reality, pupils dilated and eyes turning into an even more striking shade of blue that ran deeper than the toxic waters at the edge of Night City. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Slow, deep breaths…” Judy reassured, looking down from her position as she explained the adrenaline rush the other woman had just experienced. V took all this information in without breaking eye contact, gaze shining far in open emotion atypical of someone in her supposed line of work. It kinda made Judy squirm a bit, not that she’d let herself outwardly show it. But V did. She was very obviously upset about the contents of the BD and needed a few seconds to breathe before jumping back in. Well. At least Judy knew now that she wasn’t some inhumane freak. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V leans back into the chair with limbs looser than they were seconds ago, and Judy takes this time to study the merc as she and her netrunner — <em>goddammit Ev…god-fucking-dammit — </em>get to work.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The lack of chrome is surprising, but she’s not completely naked. Colorful ink peeks out from the sleeves of her threads and covers her neck. She’s no newby, that’s for sure, but there’s still an innocent quality to her that Judy can’t help but pick up on. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Whether that’s conjured or completely founded, she’s not sure. All she knows is that there’s a softness about V, especially in the way she’s laid out on the chair, face pinched in concentration and body lax in a sleepy way. As if her edges were rounded. V doesn’t look intimidating one bit, not even when she first walked into Lizzie’s, and the merc nearly camouflages into the dark upholstery of Judy’s chair. It’s weird and surprising, and Judy takes this time to study her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mercs are usually dressed to kill, decked out in threads meant to show off the amount of eddies they’ve made from gigs and look as intimidating as possible all at the same time. But V — she’s dressed as dark and as plain as one could get. Black boots, black pants, black shirt, black jacket — heavily contrasting sun-kissed skin completely dotted in freckles. Judy wonders, briefly, if her hair is dyed black to match the obvious aesthetic or if its natural. Admires the way it hangs forward and tickles a straight nose smattered with an even heavier cluster of freckles than the ones—</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re staring.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy’s gaze snaps up at Ev, eyes narrowing at the smirk and feeling very grateful that V wouldn’t have heard a thing nor have seen the way Judy’s cheeks have darkened at being caught. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A deep huff snaps both women’s faces towards V just as the merc pinches her face in wakefulness, hand reaching up to remove the BD wraith. She blinks a few times, those intense eyes glancing at Judy before landing on Ev with a satisfied glint in her features. They’ve got the intel. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>That was…quick. </em>Quicker than Judy thought’d it take. V’s a fast learner, that much is obvious. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V thanks her, says, “Don’t worry. Won’t do anything to get you in trouble” with a smile that has Judy’s insides feeling funny as she looks warily up at her. She can’t help but respond in kind with a bit of snark on the side, liking the way the other girl’s lips twitch in amusement. V leaves with a raspy, “See ya” that has Judy eyeing her curiously as she walks away with Ev. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She doesn’t miss the look the Doll shoots over her shoulder. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So. That’s the gonk you’ve roped into this. You sure she’s the right one for the job?” Judy asks in a deadpan to Ev when she’s returned from her after-meeting with V. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ev tuts at her, leaning on the table as Judy’s gaze stays focused on her screens. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Looks can be deceiving. I had my doubts as well ‘till I looked into the merc myself, and Dexter DeShawn is confident in his pick. ‘Sides, you don’t know her resume. It’s quite impressive.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Girl looks like she works at a junk shop, <em>not</em> like she takes on jobs and slaughters scavs in her free time.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ev hums, circling around to step closer to Judy, intentionally getting into her space. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s exactly because she looks like the least intimidating nobody to ever do mercenary work that makes her so unconventionally dangerous." A pause. "You wouldn't be the first to think there was nothing to her, and there were many who tried to take advantage of the bright-eyed newcomer when she first walked into Night City half a year ago. You know where they are now?" </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy doesn't bother answering, only shifts her gaze from the screens up to Ev with her best and most unimpressed stare. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Deep underground or getting well acquainted with the trash of a landfill. In other words: dead. Every single one, and none of them got very far in their attempts at sabotage. It sent a bit of a shockwave in the merc world, I’m surprised you hadn’t heard about it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy thinks back but draws a blank. Still, there is a kind of familiarity to the story. Probably overheard a conversation or two from the dolls. Or maybe from random customers on the floor. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Everyone’s always trying to backstab each other in this damn city. No surprise there.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Point is that I've looked into the people I'm working with and come to agree with Dex on his…pick.” Ev pauses and uncrosses her arms. “V is also extremely versatile in her work.” Ev places a hand on Judy’s desk, absentmindedly drawing circles on it. Judy narrows her eyes. “And she’s quite the looker, isn’t she? Sticks out exactly because she doesn’t. Jawline sharp enough to cut the tip of a finger; cute, with dreamy eyes you could spend hours getting lost in..."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Judy rubs her temple. “Where are you going with this?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ev fluidly continues as if she hadn't been interrupted. "Thought you were more into the kind of woman who looks like they’ve just stepped off a fashion runway; flashy outfits, flashy hair — like Maiko.“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Aren’t there more important things ya needa be doing instead of dissecting my love life?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy’s bite is bitter but Ev takes it all in stride, corner of her mouth lifting up in clear amusement as if she didn’t just intentionally push Judy’s buttons. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just trying to be helpful. You’re a lot more obvious than you think.” Ev places a gentle hand on her shoulder and the BD editor finally glances up at the Doll. ”I know it’s been an awfully long time since—“ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Really. Can we not do this right now?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Evelyn sighs, removing her hand from Judy’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Careful about who sees that heart on your sleeve, Jude. And try not to think too much about the heist. You’ll drown yourself in worries.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If this heist goes ass-up…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It won’t.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ev…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You don’t need to be so concerned about me. I’ll be fine.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy’s not totally convinced, and she watches Ev walk away with an anxious feeling in her chest.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Even if she's doubtful of her rep as a merc, Judy'd seen that sparkle in V's eyes. Every merc has 'em. That sparkle of anticipation for the eddies to start pouring in, uncaring of who stands in the way so long as they get their deposit. She may not look the part, but she sure has their eyes. Only in the biz for the eddies and glory. Just like the rest of 'em. Nothing more, nothing less. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And yeah, maybe Judy was being a bit snarky when she called V and Ev walking, talking corpses. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She didn’t expect to be so right. She hates that she was so right.</span>
</p><p class="p1">-</p><hr/><p class="p1">-</p><p class="p1">The heist goes ass-up because <span class="s1"><em>of-fucking-course </em>it</span> did. </p><p class="p1">It's all over the news and it's all anyone can talk about for weeks on end. The death of Saburo, two mercs, a hail of gunfire at that fancy hotel that turned the place into a battleground <span class="s1">— it has Judy on edge and completely worried about Ev who s</span><span class="s1">he hasn't seen long enough to have Judy pulling her hair in maddening frustration and concern, the pit in her stomach growing larger each day that passes without getting a word back. </span></p><p class="p1">Her drowning thoughts get interrupted by a ringing on her holo from someone beyond the grave. The contact blinks at her and after a moment, she answers. The voice on the other end, the face the greets her, has the techie completely surprised and especially suspicious.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy’s not sure what to make of V. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She gets into it with this merc-not-merc — who rose from the goddamn dead — over the holo as she tries to shake Judy down on Ev’s whereabouts. Not like Judy knows where she is, anyway. Ever since Ev went dark on her, paranoid and anxious thoughts have gnawed at her brain and making her feel all kinds of jumpy while trying to focus on work to no avail.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V’s voice echoes in her head with a quiet, demanding tone that bordered on pleading before Judy hung up on her. She had hoped V would take the hint and leave her be, but Judy knew things wouldn’t be so simple. And V had horrible timing. Getting chewed out by the big boss, again, had already set her in a bad mood which meant she was also already on a very short fuse. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Judy also wasn’t sure what she expected V to look like, not that she had thought about it. She just wasn’t ready to gaze up into a fucked-up face where once shining eyes, now sunken deep into their sockets, were rimmed in dark circles and lips turned sharply downwards. Even if she physically looked like she really did come back from the dead, didn't </span> <span class="s1">mean she’d go easy on her. ‘Sides, she wasn’t about to let V use Ev as some kinda excuse or scapegoat for their shitshow of a heist.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy doesn't relent easily, but she's worried sick and so eventually does so while making sure V knows Judy doesn't trust her. V’s shoulders slump just slightly at the distrust and insinuating question, looking at Judy with an almost insulted look. As if she took it personally. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I won’t lay a hand on her. Wouldn’t make sense; no point. This situation I’m in now is…so complicated I could care less about revenge, not that I want that. Just need to know who can—“ She cuts herself off, eyes suddenly taking on a vulnerable shine. “—just need to know who she knew. Not trying to get back at her or anything.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy's years of living in Night City had ingrained doubtfulness and distrust into her, personally knowing only a handful of people she could actually rely on. But looking up at V, seeing the straight set in her stiff shoulders complete with kicked-puppy eyes that Judy just <em>knew</em> V wasn’t faking, Judy realized that if she were to make anything of their interactions from now and before the train-wreck heist it’s that this woman is a bit of an open book. A quality that this city would’ve gladly taken advantage of; chewed her up just to spit her back out. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And it’s because of this open-window into V’s intentions that Judy finds herself breathing out a somewhat reluctant, “Fine…” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The relieved smile and renewed shine to come out from Judy’s answer to those open-windows of hers has Judy thinking, once again and not for the first time, just where the hell Ev and that fixer found this woman.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>You sure you’re a merc? </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The hopeful-eager look V has on her bruised face while waiting for Judy to elaborate has Ev’s words thrown back into her mind.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>It’s exactly because she looks like the least intimidating nobody to ever do mercenary work that makes her so unconventionally dangerous. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Seeing V standing in front of her holding Ev’s case, looking smaller than the last time she was at Lizzie's, Judy gets why so many tried to backstab her. Has her wondering if the stories are true. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Have to see it to believe it.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V ends up making a promise to call Judy the moment she finds out about Ev, and she believes V with only a small hint of doubt. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A small hint of doubt that was swiftly stomped out the moment a ring came through from none other than the merc herself later that day. She’s surprised, relieved, and can’t help the smile in her voice when she answers. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Promised I’d call soon as I found out, didn’t I?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This string of words both surprises and intrigues Judy. It's not often you'll find someone in Night City willing to make a simple promise to you, even rarer for them to keep it. To think that this person she'd only physically seen twice was able to so casually keep something that held so much weight <em>to a stranger</em>—it boggles her mind. Has her feeling a slight of gratitude for this simple act; but even if she’s grateful, Judy doesn’t like the news V tells her. She’s definitely heard of this ‘Fingers’ guy before, and the update sends her heart plummeting straight into her stomach. In the background, V pushes off what looks like the railing of a staircase to head out of a familiar looking building. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Wasn’t kidding when she said she’d call me ‘the moment’ she found out, huh. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t like the sound of this Fingers guy. Headin’ to his clinic now. To find her. Best do it quick befo—” V cuts herself off and Judy can see her eyes going wide just as she quickly rounds a corner followed by some very pissed off yelling. Gunfire hails, clipping into the wall way too close to V. The merc lets out a string of curses, pulling out a heavy looking revolver and Judy suddenly finds herself as an audience to a shoot out. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Whoa, V, what’s goin' on?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">More shots ring out, an explosion sounds off, there's a blur, then V takes off running. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh…” She huffs, diving for cover behind a dumpster as the screaming of unlucky pedestrians caught in the crossfire ring in the background. “I may now be enemy number one with the, uh, Tyger Claws for, uh—“ There’s some static, more shots ringing out. V’s running again and the next string of words come out rushed. “—Killing a bunch of their members back at Clouds. Whoops.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What? You mean, like, <em>all </em>of them?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V doesn’t answer, head poking around a street corner. “Gotta go. Later, Judy.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A lot of thoughts swirl in her head. The anxiety she’d been feeling at Ev’s disappearance was quelled before being replaced by an even bigger ball of nerves now that she knows where she’d been sent off to and <em>who</em> was the one to be looking after her. And now V seems to be on the Tyger Claws bad side cause of whatever the hell she did at Clouds. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy reaches for her keys, double checking that she has all her usual gear before locking down her den. Drifting words from a newsreel playing on tele screen stops her in her tracks. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>—street temporarily closed as NCPD responds to a shootout that happened earlier at a popular nightclub in Japantown. The only victims seem to be members of the well known gang that takes to the area, the Tyger Claws, and authorities are suspecting another gang shootout. However, no bodies of rival gang members have been found as of yet leaving officials scratching their heads as to the motivation—“</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy shakes her head at the amount of NCPD vehicles lined up just outside the building that holds Clouds, as well as the amount of body bags being carried out and placed on the sidewalk.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Damn, V. Maybe Ev had a point about ya.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But Judy’s still not sure what to make of V. All she can think of as she drives to Fingers’ is her and Ev, sharing headspace and making her thoughts bounce off the walls of her skull. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She’s pacing outside Fingers’ door when V shows up, feeling her nerves soothe at seeing this maybe-merc walk into the room. V's shoulders are tense but her eyes widen in surprise, obviously not anticipating Judy's presence. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She’s wearing something different today. Over her shirt is something strappy that holsters a gun, replacing the jacket Judy’d last seen her in. It hugs her tightly and Judy recognizes the revolver nestled at the hip from their call earlier. V’s hair is mussed up and wild, almost as if she’d sprinted all the way here from Clouds. Based off the light sheen of sweat layered over her, it seems that was likely what she’d done.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V approaches and Judy voices her worries over the fact that Ev could or could not be on the other side of the locked door. A small group of people in line to see Fingers quickly make their ire known as V’s sudden presence means she may try to cut them. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There’s a determined gleam in V's eyes, and Judy watches as she makes her way over to the couch to improvise.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She easily talks the people ahead of them into giving up their spot with a nice smile and a twinkle in her eyes. V, surprisingly, has...charm. Tact she turned on almost instantly the moment she turned away from Judy to make her move. She leaves the two women sitting on the couch laughing, widely smiling as they <em>insist</em> she and her 'sick friend' go ahead of them. It's almost a complete one-eighty to the not-so-tactful merc that had walked into Lizzie's what feels like a lifetime ago. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Guess it's a skill she turns on when its needed.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Or maybe Judy just wasn't correct in her assumption back then. V had charm in the few words they exchanged at the time, and that smile of hers could probably steer anyone wherever V wanted them to go. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy doesn't have much time to think about it as V opens the door and the two share a horrified look as they stand awkwardly behind this skeletal man they call Fingers, listening to him pump soap into his hands again and again and again. She wrinkles her nose. To think that this is the man Ev was sent to. The man who was supposed to take care of her. This fact makes her stomach churn as she gazes down at Fingers.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He's even worse the moment he opens his mouth, and she can physically see how repulsed V is by him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Those implants you install...even from where I'm standing I can see they're faulty. That's intentional, isn't it?" </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fingers waves her off. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"They are what <em>I</em> think is the best."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Bullshit." She scoffs. "I know what it means to salvage the most out of whatever scrap you've got, but I don't know anyone who'd even bother keeping what you're using on these people." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"<em>You</em> think it's junk, <em>I</em> think it's—"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"<em>Enough.</em>" </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V doesn't raise her voice, doesn't need to. Her tone is sharp, low, and biting, and it has Fingers stumbling through his next sentence as he directs them to his office. It doesn't get any better there, and Judy paces back and forth as V questions him. With every answer he gives her, the more disgusted she is with him and its very obvious that V's patience is wearing thinner and thinner the longer he beats around the bush. Judy's about ready to strangle him when he insults her, but V beats her to it when she reaches out to grab a fistful of his tank top. He quivers like a damn baby, shaky apologies falling out of his mouth as V shoves him back into his chair. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It doesn't take long for Judy to finally snap. She only wishes she'd slapped him harder. Barely seconds later, V has him on the floor. The crunch that follows is satisfying to see and hear, but there seems to be a sudden lack of air in this room. She leaves with heavy footsteps and hands balled into fists. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There really is no such thing as 'fresh air' in Night City, but the outside is much better than back in that office. She takes in steadying deep breaths, and after a couple moments she hears V approaching, sees out of the corner of her eyes as the maybe-merc joins Judy on the railing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I let her go back to Clouds. Coulda stopped her but I didn't..." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Don't worry, we'll find her. I know it—"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"We'll fuckin' find what's left of her butchered corpse." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"<em>Hey.</em>" The sudden rise in tone surprises Judy, and she glances over to look at V through the fringe of her hair. "Don't say that. Don't give up now. Or is that what you really wanna do? Just be done and <em>go home</em>?" </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy plants her forehead onto the cool steel of the railing, letting out a huff of air. "No..." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Then? We keep trying." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Only lead we got's an XBD. Where's that get us?" </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“More than you’d think. We also know we’re lookin’ for something related to the Death’s Head. Better than nothin'.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy looks over at her, seeing that same look of determination on her face. She huffs. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t get your optimism. Still sounds like a big fat nothing to me.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, it’s a small lead but you’d be surprised what ‘nothing’ can give you.” V leans onto the railing, smile turning into a playful little smirk. “<em>And</em>…lucky for me, I happen to know the <em>best</em> BD specialist in town. A true professional who knows everything about everything, real smart too. Maybe you’ve heard of her?” V waggles her eyebrows and Judy can’t help the embarrassing snort that escapes her, rolling her eyes. The smile on V's face when Judy glances back over is a bit goofy, and for just a single moment the knot of nerves in her stomach detangle.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>What a gonk...</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They part ways and Judy sends one last look over her shoulder at V. She’s looking in the other direction, determined steps taking her around a corner and out of Judy’s line of sight. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She gets to her van, sitting with a tapping foot and leaning back in her seat.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy waits.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p><hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It is extremely obvious how much V <em>hates</em> this braindance session.  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy hates it just as much, and she pities the man that had to die to make this particular BD. Her stomach twists as they go through it, hoping beyond hope that Ev doesn’t already have her own made and ready to ship out as the newest, hottest thing to hit the back alleys. She really fucking hopes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V breathes heavily throughout the session but her voice is cool, calm, and collected as they pick up the most minuscule details that point them in the right direction. Judy’s surprised, and impressed, that they were able to get anything out of it at all. She’s come to realize that V has a good eye for detail and Judy sets out, driving with anticipation and a side of fear as V gets situated in the passenger seat.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I knew BD’s like that existed, but actually seeing it…” V scoffs. “Some people really will do anything for eddies.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There’re some real freaks in the world who want the freshest, craziest, most fucked up BD on the market, and someone’s gotta provide it for ‘em.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fucking scum.” V mutters, gazing out the passenger window as Judy drives. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A little time passes and the ride is quiet for the most part, until V speaks up again with that soft tone of hers. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What song is this?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Huh?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That’s the last thing Judy expected this maybe-merc to interrupt the silence with, and she glances at V out of the corner of her eye before shifting her gaze towards the lights of her system. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“…Oh. Uh, dunno. ’S just the radio.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh.” V seems a little disappointed. “Thought it was a playlist of yours or somethin’. Was gonna ask for detes so I could look it up later.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“…Radio stations’ usually list whatever songs they play on their site, could prolly find it there.” Judy chances another curious look at V to find the woman gazing back at her. “It’s 89.3, by the way.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Huh. Thanks.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This small bit of normal conversation was such a contrast to the tone of the earlier BD session it has Judy reeling, glancing over at V periodically who’s still looking out the window. It’s quiet again after that, and Judy’s still not entirely sure what to make of V. Based off Clouds and the way she handled the fiasco at Fingers’ clinic, she obviously knows her way around people and a gun. But there are moments where the Night-City-merc-eyes slip away into something a lot softer, a lot friendlier, and they happen way too often for someone who’s supposed to be a hard-shelled, edgerunning merc in it only for the eddies.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">And Judy hardly notices that this small, normal conversation about the radio had calmed her nerves somewhat, if only slightly. But it was enough to have her feeling a little less anxious as </span> <span class="s1">Judy parks her van outside a fence, nervously eyeing the sketchy warehouse straight ahead. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Aaaand, here we are.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V nods, leaning forward in her seat to get a good look at the building, eyes moving up and down as they blink in blue light. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Should be well guarded outside. If they’re still playing loud music to drown out all the screaming like in the BD, then anyone inside shouldn’t hear us ‘till its too late.” V shifts her head, eyes sweeping the landscape.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Getting the lay of the land before goin’ in guns blazin’?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V looks over at Judy before quirking an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Duh.” V lifts up one corner of her mouth. “They shouldn’t know we’re comin’, could use that to our advantage. Take care of the outside quietly, then…” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Guns blazin’?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’ll see.” V’s eyes suddenly turn to steel, jaw going rigid. “All I know is that you, me, and Evelyn will be the only ones walking out of that building alive.” Her tone had shifted from playful to something low-burning and fierce in seconds, pulling out a pistol and clicking the chamber of her gun to check for ammo before clicking it back into place. The lights from Judy’s radio and tech illuminate the interior of the van, bouncing off the angles of V’s face and casting shadows that accentuate the sudden laser-focus intensity in her eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V readies herself, holds her gun with a laidback confidence, freehand messing with the straps of her holster where that familiar, bulky revolver rests. Here, sitting in the passenger seat of Judy’s van, does she really start to look the part of a merc. It’s captivating. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Judy looks away. </span> <span class="s1">“You think she’s in there?”</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She will be, and if not then we’ll just head to wherever the next lead takes us.” V’s voice cuts the silence in half, looking over even as Judy keeps her gaze on the steering wheel. “Alright. You ready to go?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You first. I’ll hang back, scan the subnet—see if there’re any blueprints of the complex lyin’ around. Join you soon as I find somethin’. Lets link on holo ‘till then.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“…it won’t be pretty in there—“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If you mean to tell me to hang back altogether, don’t bother.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V pauses and Judy looks over at her, hoping the merc can tell this is a decision of hers that she won’t negotiate on. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then, “Alright. Goin’ in.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy watches V climb a wall with practiced ease, disappearing silently overhead. She gets to work. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And it seems like hardly any time passes at all before V reaches out to her seconds after hearing a single gunshot ring out from the distance. It has her doing a double-take, looking out the window of her van. Judy may have been busy looking at blueprints, but there’s no way she was so distracted that she didn’t hear any gunshots or noise save for the one. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh, should I watch out for any guards posted?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Taken care of, just walk through the front.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“…seriously.” She says, flatly. V hesitates, seemingly confused at Judy’s remark. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh…yeah? I’m waiting for you.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So Judy walks through the gate and scattered in the most obscure corners she walks past are bodies with snapped necks, decorating the lot. She curiously peaks into the window of a nearby parked car and—dead body thrown into the back. She shakes her head, scanning around at the quiet carnage V had unfolded. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once inside she spots a leg peaking out from behind some barrels, and another body draped over a railing with a single gunshot wound straight between the eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Huh. Damn, V.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She meets the merc, sees her standing there in a way that makes it look like she’s got one eye on Judy and another on all corners of the room and can’t help but feel a bit of admiration for her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We need to get to level minus 2. Bet that’s where they’re keeping her."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hold up, before we go any further,” V starts with a low voice, gentle hand with a gentle grip on Judy’s shoulder, “…just stay behind me, ‘kay? Couldn’t take it if something happened to you on my watch.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There are those sincere eyes, again. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy nods, V switches out her pistol for that revolver, and they continue through a gate. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That shirt—I know it.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Evelyn’s?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Without a doubt.” Judy hates that she doesn’t doubt. V glances back at her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’ll get her outta here.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy nods, standing back as V crouches down, silently moving into the next room where she disappears. The creak of a wheel, a resounding crunch, followed by a “wha—“ interrupted by a gurgle, and V emerges with a bloody knife she soon puts away. Judy takes this as her cue to come out, eyeing the chemical set and rolling her eyes in disgust. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ugh…looks like snuffs’re only the tip of the iceberg.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No surprise there.” V’s messing with a computer. She shuts it a moment later. “Let’s keep going.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Voices echo from the other side of the wall and a figure walks past a window. Just from her vantage point alone Judy can tell the room is full, and she spares a nervous glance V’s way. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We need to get past them.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Right.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How’re we doin’ this?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V’s eyes sparkle artificial-blue as she scans the room from the corner, holding her revolver up. The merc uses her freehand to rub her chin, tilting her head up, humming in mock thought. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’ll do this…my way.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She stands, and the next moments are so fluid all Judy can do is just watch as the merc drops them one-by-one, easily switching weapons when her revolver runs dry and popping one in the chest-one in the head of the last person in the room. In the distance, from the other side of the adjacent door that leads out into the hallway, she can hear the echoes of shouting and hurried footsteps.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">No one in this warehouse stands a chance against V, and any doubts and reservations Judy had on her skills as a merc completely fly out the window. At this point Judy just trails behind as V charges ahead, only providing support when she can or when there’s a shot open. V sends an appreciative glance Judy’s way when she shoots down a man coming from the merc’s blind spot, so she’s not useless at least. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And the further they descend, the more visibly outraged V becomes at the scenes they stumble upon. The mattresses with cuffs, the computers highlighting grotesque BD scenes and outlines for more, the butchered woman laying on the table—its all so much, and at one point Judy can see V physically shaking out of pure anger. An anger she lets out on the next man to emerge from a corner.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then finally—finally—they get to Ev. The way she’s slumped over, bloodied, shatters Judy’s heart to pieces, tempered only by the fact that she's still breathing. V has a hand on her pulse, and Judy realizes Ev is still recording. As she counts down, readying herself to pull the cord, a final thought pierces her — a bitter thought of if this will be the moment V lets her true colors shine, intentionally yanking the cord out prematurely and enacting the vengeance Judy was too preoccupied to notice before. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She doesn't. They disconnect together and V lifts Ev up into her arms. </span>
</p><p class="p1">Night City had cemented doubtfulness, distrust, and pessimism into the very foundations of Judy's beliefs. It's best to go in with low-expectations than to be constantly disappointed, and countless encounters in all her years of living had made her unenthusiastically adopt this way of thinking. She used to believe that not everyone was a selfish gonk, but as time went on she found that most people really were like that and her circle of people she could call 'friends' shrunk by the years.</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Judy thinks back to that sparkle she saw in V's eyes way back when they'd first met at Lizzie's, assuming it was money-eyes she were seeing. Anticipation for riches. But seeing</span> <span class="s1"> the way V had gently cradled Ev to her chest as they bolted out of the warehouse, the way she carefully checked her vitals in the limited space of the van, the way she helped carry Ev easily up the stairs to her pad, how she gave them privacy, the delicate shape of her voice, the look on her face the entire time—</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She thinks, now, that — maybe V's eyes just <em>sparkle</em>.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She thinks—</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Maybe I was wrong about you.</em>
</p><p class="p1">-</p><hr/><p class="p1">-</p><p class="p1"><strong> <em> <span class="s1">—</span> </em> <span class="s1"> <em>Earlier:</em> </span> </strong> <strong> </strong></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V stares out the window of her apartment, past the now-dried blood—her blood—staining the glass and towards the early morning skyline of the city that has taken absolutely everything from her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She doesn’t need to see it to know there’s an ugly bruise on her forehead, fingers reaching up to gingerly caress the slight bump and wincing when she’s pushed down too roughly. A physical reminder of the countdown to the end of her days. Her unwelcome rapture. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She moves pathetically and sluggishly throughout her apartment, eating liquor for breakfast and spending too much time slumped on the tiled floor of her shower. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">All her hard work, all her goals, all her wants, all the things she’d sacrificed and all the decisions she’d made—everything she’d ever done—have turned meaningless in the span of a single day. The agency she had regained in her life was hers for only a moment before being ripped from her very hands, leaving her in a mindless daze, limbs on an autopilot she hasn’t been in since—</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>I was close. I was </em>so<em> close. Things were going so right and then…Jackie….god, Jackie…</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">An obnoxious ringing echoes in her room and it takes longer than it should to realize its coming from her holo. Her gruff greeting was meant to sound aggressive and rude; instead, a broken and weak voice she doesn’t recognize escapes past her lips in a sound that has her…not caring as much as she normally would. It’s pathetic, but she’s way past the point of giving a damn. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A familiar voice greets her on the other side. A voice that has her walking towards Tom’s Diner. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s a joint she frequents, quite fond of the greasy burgers and snappy owner. It also helps that the place is a hop and skip away from her building. V mumbles a greeting to Takemura and he nods back, taking a sip of his coffee. The waitress brings her the usual, slopping V’s meal onto the table. The merc doesn’t even spare the Arasaka goon a glance before digging in. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Takemura allows her to eat in silence. It’s a strange quiet but not completely uncomfortable, and V finds herself grateful for the man’s — patience? She’s not entirely sure what to call it, but the fog in her head begins to clear as her stomach fills with something other than alcohol for the first time that day.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And it's a <em>very</em> long day. A very long day that has her sent on a wild goose chase with the only lead she's got, dropping her right in the back rooms of a quite famous Dollhouse. It wasn't easy sneaking past all the guards, nor was it pleasing to realize why Evelyn Parker was missing from this particular joint. It had V frowning, reaching for the slimmest of hopes in the deepest recesses of her mind that the woman was actually still kept in-house somewhere and hadn't actually been sent off yet.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Instead, she finds herself looking down at a very disgusting man chowing down on messy food and hardly sparing her a glance. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Be a dear and close the door on the way out, would ya? As you can see, I’m very busy.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V’s fingers twitch.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Listen. I’m lookin' for a girl named Evelyn Parker—“ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Got nobody here working by that name.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But she used to, and now she doesn’t. Why? What happened to her?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V has seen plenty of guys like him, before. They seem to thrive in this city. Best at lying and being overall scumbags all while giving you the sleaziest smile complete with a pat on the back. And with the way he lounges back in his chair, loudly chewing on his burger and hardly sparing her a glance, V knows he thinks he’s hot shit. Her gaze narrows. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And he’s not as slick as he seems to think he is. She notices the nervous twitch in his right hand when she steps into his space and mentions just how much she knows about Evelyn’s disappearance. Sees the way his eye flutters, left foot tapping twice as he avoids her gaze. It’s always satisfying to watch a worm squirm. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Listen up, I’m going to give you a chance to tell me the truth. <em>One</em> chance. I advise you take it. So, again: Where. Is. Evelyn Parker?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He swivels in his chair. “Humor me, will ya? This particular piece of ass, out of all of them—why?” He gets up to pour a drink, taking his sweet time. “She was hot, I’ll give you that. But for all her delusions of grandeur, she was nothing more than a basic whore.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A familiar bubble of rage boils and the corners of her eyes begin to turn red. He leans against his little side table to stare at her, hand with the drink curiously close to the waistband of his pants where the shape of a — <em>Ah. So there’s his answer.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Like all basic whores, she got what was co—“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Just as he dropped his glass of liquor and well before he could so much as even touch his gun, V reaches out and twists his hand while her other slams into his elbow with a sickening <em>pop</em> and <em>crunch</em> that echoes loudly in the room followed by pathetic wails, his arm bending in an extremely unnatural way. Her free hand reaches for his pistol and pulls it out, using the butt-end to slam into his temple. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He keels over, and with the grip she still has on his now mangled arm V tosses him onto the floor where he lies a crumpled mess, tears running down a very red face. And for good measure, she whacks him in the head a few more times before flipping the pistol barrel-side-up to just beneath his chin. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Your types always like to talk a big game, but if there’s one thing I’ve learned about this fucking city it’s that it doesn’t take much to have guys like you sniveling like a little bitch in just seconds. Now, be a dear and tell me where Evelyn Parker is?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He lets out a pained sob, one eye having shut from the shiner she gave him. At his silence, she digs her free hand into the broken bone of his right arm.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t like repeating myself—“ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Fingers!</em> Fingers! His name is Fingers, he…he—he works in some alleyway off Jig-Jig street. Got a clinic there. Sent her so he could fix her up, ‘swear! Please…—oh god—“ He sobs and she takes her hand off his mangled arm, pulling his own pistol away from his chin. She stands, leering over him as he looks back at her with pleading eyes. “I—I told you what y-you wanted to know. Please, lemme live and you can—“ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can what? What kinda proposition could you possibly have for me?” He breathes heavily and V tuts at him, stepping over his body until she’s staring directly down at his face. “I gave you a chance, but you didn’t take it. Decided to fuck with me instead, and if there’s one thing you should know about me,” She places the heel of her boot on his chest, “It’s that you <em>don’t fuck with me. </em>Shame you’ll be unable to pass the message on to others.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The resounding shot bounces off the walls and it doesn’t take long for her to realize that everyone in the goddamn building has now been alerted to her presence. Can’t blame herself, though. She <em>could‘ve</em> let the sleazy fucker live, but she has a reputation to live up to. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V eyes the pistol that belonged to the man she just killed, searching the room for more ammo. <em>It’ll have to do.</em> If she’s smart and pinpoint with her shots, she should make it out of here in one piece.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She does.</span>
</p><hr/><p class="p1">-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please lemme know your thoughts! (: I am so down for critiques as I am always looking to improve my writing. This format I've got going is a bit experimental so let me know if it worked out, or if it was just a confusing mess that made no sense lol</p><p>Notes:<br/>This will absolutely NOT be a line-by-line retelling, but I do use in-game canon dialogue. POVs will alternate between Judy and V. Time kinda jumps around/fast-forwards here cause this chapter is meant to be a set-up for the rest of the story, and there's no point in giving a play-by-play recap of missions we've all done already unless I drastically change it.<br/>There is also way more backstory to V's Nomad life and why she left for Night City which will all be explored and expanded upon.</p><p>Also, also, I stretched the time given to us for how long V has until she dies. Vik says ‘a few weeks at most. 1 month, maybe’ but like…the time it takes to do all those side missions as well as getting acquainted with everyone and making friends takes waaaay longer than just a few weeks tops. So I bumped that ‘a few weeks at most’ to ‘a few months at most’. Think: 6 months-ish. Plenty of time for V to establish un-rushed and genuine connections with people while still feeling death looming at her doorstep.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. We Fall Victim of Trying</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The blood, the treasure, and the losing it all.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p>
<hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait…you got any idea how to get in touch with the Voodoo Boys?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A pause. V scrutinizes Judy, and she nearly misses the dismal shine in the merc’s eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not gonna rat Evelyn out to 'em.” The words come out as something in between a whisper and an emphatic answer; a defensive trickle cascading through the underlying tiredness of her voice. And in a way, Judy almost feels bad—V has been nothing but helpful thus far. But—</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not what I meant, how-ev-er…” Judy crosses her arms. “Yeah, I didn’t trust you at first, but…well, if you wanted to get back at Evelyn, you woulda done it already.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh.” V squishes her eyebrows together, looking a bit sheepish before averting her gaze with a sigh. “Guess I was a bit quick in the assumptions, there. My bad.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“’S all good.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And I’m not gonna blame ya for not trusting a merc. So…” V looks back at Judy, her gaze this time bordering on curious. “Why the worried look, then?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I Just…” Judy drums her fingers against her forearm, feeling unusually timid. “I want it all to work out for you. You got a plan?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Prolly just gonna ask around, see if any fixers can get me in with ‘em.” V grimaces suddenly, lightly rolling her eyes. “Working gigs with The Voodoo Boys is basically impossible. They trust no one, and with how dark and mysterious they are it might be best to not trust them completely either.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You sure tangling yourself with them is the right move?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It's my <em>only</em> move. Got no choice.” V shrugs rather nonchalantly for someone looking to connect with a gang with such a shady rep. “I need to know more about this relic and the trail is taking me to them, so…” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You got no other leads?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V chews her lip. “I…<em>do</em>, kinda, but also…not really? It’s hard to explain…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, good luck. Hope you won’t need it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V smiles at her a bit crookedly, head tilting slightly as amusement makes her eyes twinkle. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Same here. Thanks, Judy.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, V, thank you. You’re…” That timidness returns, bubbling in her stomach and fizzing in her chest. “You’re a good person. Evelyn could never see what was under peoples skin. If she could’ve gotten to know you a bit better, then…who knows, things might’ve turned out differently.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V’s mouth fell slightly open halfway through Judy’s little ramble, looking at her with an introspective gleam feathered at the ends, and the room suddenly feels warm. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That means a lot, Judy. Um…” V shifts her body towards the door of Judy’s apartment, hesitating in her step before letting out a small, “Take care.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, you too.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V leaves, and Judy listens to the door shut with a poignant hiss. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p>
<hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy looks after Ev, cleaning the wounds and giving her space. Nothing happens. She stays in that same trapped daze she was in when Judy and V had rescued her from that fucked up warehouse. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It makes Judy feel helpless, unable to get Evelyn outta this trance so she can start to really heal. The hurt on the outside has been properly taken care of, but Judy’s more worried about the hurt planted deep inside. The lingering traces of trauma that cut into the very core of Evelyn. Sometimes she shakes, and all Judy can do is lay a gentle hand on her shoulder. Sometimes silent tears fall down her cheeks, and all Judy can do is gently wipe them every so often. The shaking does stop, after a while. Although, the tear tracks never run dry. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy hopes that she were able to offer Ev some kinda comfort. A soft bed safe from perverted eyes and grabbing hands; a refuge away from the terrors searing her psyche. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Each time she changes Ev’s bandages or lays a comforting hand to hopefully stop the shaking, Judy’s hatred for the corruption of this city grows and grows. An absolute hatred for a city that takes the best people and spoils them rotten; takes them and sucks out whatever good they had, poisoning their blood and very essence. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy meant it when she called V a good person, and she hopes the merc won’t be the latest victim of the Corruption-Beast of Night City. She’d hate to see those warm blues of hers turn into something cold and steel, walled over by barbed wire that pierces the morals she seems to hold. Even though V seems to be a victim already, Judy really fucking hopes whatever shit she’s in can be fixed, and that that’s as far as it goes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy’s warming up some food when she messages the merc. Something simple, to see if she’s made progress on her mission into contacting The Voodoo Boys. It’s a bit out of the blue, and she had chewed her lip in thought over whether she should even contact her or not. Thoughts of V, out there in the open and vulnerable—</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">No, that’s not right. V can handle herself, that much is very clear and very obvious. Judy’s just…worried. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Seconds later, V replies. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Hey! Not yet</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Found a fixer able to get me in with them, so…soon.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Soon, huh?</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Just take care of yourself, ok? </em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> <em>I don’t want you to end up like Ev.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>I’ll be fine. Always able to get outta sticky situations alive one way or the other.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>How’s she doin btw? Any improvement?</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> <em>…</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> <em>You do seem to have a knack for that. Still though.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> <em>And no changes. She’s trapped deep in her brain somewhere. Must be goin thru hell.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Another message beeps on her phone, this time from Suzie demanding that she better have those BD’s edited and ready by the weekend. Judy sighs, sending V a quick goodbye.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy can at least still be here for Ev while working from home. Watch over her. Making sure to keep the volume low as the BD's are edited with a fine-toothed comb while trying to offer as much comfort to Ev as possible, and the days pass. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But these comforts don’t last, and all it took was an hour. One hour. A quick supply run and Judy returns home to a red-smeared tub holding Evelyn’s body. Everything after is a blurred mess, and no matter how many times she tries, no matter how hard she sinks her fingers onto the skin over Ev’s pulse, nothing thumps back to her. She’s lifeless, arms draped over the ceramic as blood pools. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Helplessness drowns, and for a moment she’s not sure what to do. She just wants—needs—someone to talk to. She can’t—she can’t be alone right now. Not like this—</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V picks up Judy’s call looking wild, leaned over a motorcycle. She slows it to a much more gradual pace, her greeting coming out gasping as if she were still catching her breath, hair blown back. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“V…can you come over stat?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her brows furrow in worry, the wild gleam in her eyes clearing into something a lot more controlled as V takes in how shitty Judy is positive she looks. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, you alright? Did somethin’ happen?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah. Just come.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy hangs up before burying her head into her hands, palms sinking into her eyes and dampening from the tears. Time moves at a strange pace and the atmosphere pillows into clouds Judy can feel closing in on her, able to do nothing but just sit in place. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She’s not sure how many minutes or hours pass by when she hears the door open, calling out to who could only be V in a strangled, forced voice. The bathroom door slides open, a whispered “Oh, fuck…” greets Judy and the tears run fresh again. Sorrow bubbles in her throat, making her gurgle out answers to V as the merc tries to check for a pulse. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She knows V won’t find one, and Judy looks up from her hands and down to where V is crouched by the tub, hands hovering over Ev’s body. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V looks a mess. Blood smeared on her neck and cheek, body flushed and sweating, eyes wide as they flicker back and forth between Judy and Evelyn. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“H-How’d—how did this happen?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy spirals, words coming out unstable. She feels she could drown in them with the way they smother, hands shaky as she completely crumbles in front of V. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“…I was—I was only gone an <em>hour</em>—” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V’s hands suddenly grab her wrists, gently pulling them away from her face. The merc’s eyes lilt in a kind of sad that’s black and blue at its core, gazing up at Judy with a deep frown.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey…” V’s voice trails as ribbons. “Judy…don’t blame yourself, please. It won’t solve anything.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Nah</em>—“ Judy shakes her head, feeling her lip tremble. “I should’ve sensed something, that it was off, <em>augh</em>.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She’d made up her mind. Would’ve found a way no matter what you did, she…” A thumb soothes over the pulse point of Judy’s left wrist. “She made a choice, and it’s not your fault. It’s <em>not</em> your fault.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy clenches her jaw, looking down at this merc smeared in red sitting on her bathroom floor and looking up at her with eyes sincere and shining at the corners. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please.” V whispers, punctuating this final statement with another caress of her thumb over her wrist. Judy sniffles, not entirely convinced but welcoming the soothing touch. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t want any trouble—I’m callin’ the badges. Can you carry her to the bed?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She slowly removes her hands from V’s grip. Before leaving the room, she notices how careful V is with Evie. How she makes sure her head doesn’t loll too much, cradled close to her chest.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy tears NCPD a new one. The way they talk to her over the phone only ignites her hatred for this city even further, and she nearly breaks her holo with the ferocity with which she hung up on them. At least V shares her frustration, eyes going intense in anger as Judy relays the advice the NCPD gave her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fucking<em> ice</em>. Seriously. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This city has no respect for the dead…the only time I’ve seen dignity here was, well…” V trails off, eyes going back to Evelyn and taking on that sad shine again. “Anyways, you went easy on ‘em. God knows what I’d’ve done if it were me on the phone…” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy sits next to Ev. She feels her eyes drooping from the weight of everything, but not out of tiredness. No, Judy’s positive she won’t be able to sleep for a while after this. Instead, she slumps forward and asks V to close the door on the way out. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She dresses Evelyn with careful hands, changing her into some fresh, clean clothes and fully wiping any remaining blood away. By the end, she looks almost peaceful. She makes sure to bring Evie's eyelids down as well, effectively shutting her eyes into slumber. A hollow pang shoots through Judy’s chest, tightening at the image before her. Another tear falls, brushing stray hairs out of Evie’s face, cupping her cheek for the last time before placing a single kiss soft as possible on her forehead. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V and Judy talk on the roof. V was hesitant to give her a smoke, only relenting after seeing the no-shit desperation in Judy’s gaze.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You want the case back?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nah. You keep it. Kinda glad it’s you that has it, actually.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“…You sure?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Positive.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V lights the stog for her and Judy takes a deep drag, the first in years, and lets the new yet familiar sensation overwhelm her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy vents out her frustrations and guilt and V listens with an attentive ear, only butting in every other sentence to firmly tell Judy that it’s not her fault. She may not really believe the merc, but she appreciates the effort. Appreciates and sees the realness in V’s gaze, and appreciates the honesty when V admits that’s she’s not entirely sure <em>what</em> to say to comfort her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But it’s alright. It’s more than alright. V’s presence and listening ear are more than enough, and more than she ever expected. It’s comforting, and with the relaxing effect of the tobacco coupled with V’s silken eyes Judy finds her heart rate simmering down. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She takes another drag, blowing the smoke out as she looks over at the merc. Red still stains parts of her face and neck, arms as well, and Judy suddenly grows curious. In V’s right shoulder, there’s a bullet-sized tear through her shirt she hadn't noticed 'till now. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“…You’re hurt.” V blinks in confusion before looking down at herself, wiping away a smeared splatter of now-dried blood on her cheek. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Huh, forgot ‘bout…” She shakes her head. “’S fine. Took care of it before you called. I’ll be sore in the morning but its nothin’ I can’t handle.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The hole looks scorched at the edges, but through it her skin looks fine. She can make out what looks like the beginnings of a stitch. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Showed up lookin’ like you got caught in carnage. Had blood all over ya. And this…” Judy reaches over to lightly tap the hole in her shirt. “What happened?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V looks over at Judy with an exhausted expression accentuated by the slump in her shoulders, fingers reaching up to finger lightly through the hole in her threads. “Saw The Voodoo Boys.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy hums, taking a drag. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They tried to fuck with me, but it didn’t work. Found out for certain that their netrunners were the ones who sent that hit on Ev. They even bragged about it..." V scoffs. "And now…well, let’s just say it’s gonna take The Voodoo Boys a long while to get back on their feet.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy looks V over, feeling just a bit incredulous at the insinuation but also—but also not surprised. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait, you mean…” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V doesn’t answer, only looks over at her to nod and Judy understands. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shit, V…” She shakes her head. “…All of ‘em?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The ones who matter. The ones who call the shots, and the ones body-guarding the building…” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V looks down, leaning over so her elbows rest on her knees. The way her shoulders and back hunch over it’s as if an enormous weight were resting above pushing her down. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ev was right about ya.” V perks up at that, curiously waiting for Judy to elaborate with a slight tilt to her head. “Said to not underestimate you. That you’re more dangerous than you look.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V lightly scoffs, moving to fold her hands together. Judy’d thought this would’ve been a compliment to a merc involved in the kinda dealings V's been in lately, but V’s eyes go distant. Gazing out towards the view as if she were looking straight through the metal and glass of the Night City mega-buildings framing Judy’s roof and long past them towards some sort of absolution. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Glad my rep precedes me.” V mutters out quietly, averting her gaze back downwards. Judy didn’t think she’d said anything wrong, but a sudden wave of guilt washes through and her brain scrambles to come up with some sort of comforting sentence to reassure V with, even if she’s not exactly sure why the sentence was upsetting. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh, I…” V turns to smile a tired smile at Judy and whatever she was about to say dies in her throat, and it’s then that she notices the dark circles under V's eyes. A moment passes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I killed him, y’know. Woodman. I hated him from the moment he opened his slimy mouth. The way he talked about Ev and the other dolls…the way he held himself, like he was hot shit.” V scoffs, rolling her eyes and leaning back in her chair. “He tried to pull a fast one on me too, but I caught it. He wasn’t as slick as he thought, and—“ V pauses, chewing on her lip. “Judy, he didn’t go quickly and I didn’t go easy on him. Know it probably doesn’t mean much but, I hope—“ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good.” Judy interrupts. “Glad to hear he’s gone, and that his final moments hurt.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V nods, letting out a long sigh. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Guys like him thrive in Night City. Doin’ what I do, I’ve seen just how many corrupted folks live and rule here. It pisses me off. Wish there was…wish I could just—“ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do somethin’ ‘bout it?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah…” A pause. “In a way, I guess I’ve sorta done my part. Woodman wasn’t the first piece of shit I’ve offed, and I’m sure he won’t be the last.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There’s…gotta be somethin’ that can be done. Somethin’ to do to change things round here, prevent guys like Woodman from taking advantage like that ever again.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You got somethin’ in mind?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“…Maybe. Think I’ll call Suze…” Judy trails off in thought, a half-formed idea taking shape in her mind. “Hehh, thanks V. For answerin’ my call and comin’ here. Means a lot.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“‘Course.” V immediately replies, shifting her body towards Judy. “I’m glad you rang.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It becomes quiet, the two women sharing this space for a little while longer until an anxiousness begins to snake up Judy’s arms. She crosses them, curling into herself.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry, but, uh, I’d rather be alone right now. Promise to keep in touch.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V nods. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You sure you don’t need anything?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, but sweet of you to ask.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V nods again. It’s obvious in the tight set of her shoulders that she’s hesitant to leave, but she gets up from the chair anyway. Halfway up she flinches with a slight grimace, a hand coming up to grip her shoulder. Judy straightens up. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You sure you’re fine?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V breathes out</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah. Think the maxdoc and adrenaline are finally wearing off. It’s just catching up to me, I’ll be alright.” V sends one last look towards Judy. “Anything comes up, or if there’s anything I can do, holler on the holo.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy watches the merc retreat down the fire-escape, eyes locking up once more before she completely disappears. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She smokes to the stub and stays on the roof for a while longer. No more tears come, likely because her body has dried up, and she gets no sleep that night. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The hours blur blue together and Ev’s funeral is a quiet procession. Judy hates how seamlessly she blends into the mountainous slabs of stone, buried to join in among the countless other brass plaques. An entire metallic garden exhibiting the failures and regrets and victims of Night City. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy desperately hopes that the next time she visits, it’s only—<em>only</em>—to see an old friend and nothing more.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy texts V, letting her know about the funeral. The reply comes almost immediately.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Thanks for letting me know. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> <em>How are you holding up? </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Not so great.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Gonna cope with some drink so catch ya later. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy hadn’t been expecting a reply, but a ping calls out anyway about ten minutes later while opening a bottle. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Please take care of yourself.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> <em>I’m here if you ever wanna talk.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy stares at the message for a while, bottle of alcohol hanging limp in her other hand. A warm feeling shoots through her and she doesn’t doubt that V means what she wrote. Not at all. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Thanks. I will. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">No reply comes after that but Judy’s heart floats just a tad bit lighter as she opens the bottle, readying herself to drown into rivers of liquor and hoping it can fill in the cracks left behind.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p>
<hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>-</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Panam Palmer. She can’t count on her clan anymore, but she’s a true nomad. She knows those lands. And she will help you. Won’t have a choice.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rogue’s words echo in V’s brain, bouncing off the walls of her skull as she drives to the rail freight yard. V bit her tongue for the entire conversation with Rogue, hoping the older woman didn’t notice how off V got the moment Rogue mentioned having to work with a Nomad. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>It’ll be alright. She…left her clan, supposedly. Unless…if why she left—</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V shakes her head, pushing the spiraling thoughts out of her mind as she pulls in to the destination. A woman stands hunched over the engine of a car, hands layered in a bit of grease from the work. The threads on her back are durable, preem quality for the harsh weather of open terrain yet light enough to not be suffocating under a constant stream of sun. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Yup. Definitely a Nomad.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">For a moment a pang of nostalgia hits V. Memories of warm nights bent over or laid under her own ride as she tweaked and worked it to perfection for the open roads flash through in snapshots, and an overwhelming bout of melancholy strikes her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V quells these images as she comes to a stop, stepping out and grabbing the Nomad’s attention. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Panam is a bit of a spitfire gal, shouting her frustrations as she yanks wires out of the engine and onto the floor. Giving V a lotta lip over things that happened way before she even so much as spoke to Rogue about this gig. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V’s hardly mad, though. More amused and only a little put-off if anything, taking all the jabs in stride. ‘Sides, Panam reminds her of people she’d known back in her old life. Her old clan. It’s…kinda nice, if she were to be honest. Even if it leaves a bittersweet taste in her mouth that sticks to her teeth like plaster. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright. We’re gonna make a pit stop at the Aldecaldo camp. I need to see some of the old clan.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V freezes up. Panam doesn’t notice, fingers tapping her chin as she makes a call. She listens, trying to see if she recognizes any of the names said aloud. None, so far, but that does little to subdue the nervous sparks shooting up her spine. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Aldecaldos are a familiar name. Not in the familial way but they had crossed paths with the Bakkers once or twice, before. Quick encounters lacking hostility, and V can only recall being present once.</span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1"> <em>Cars parked in the near distance, only a few. A small group mingled together in quiet chatter. She waits, seated on the roof of the trailer. A kindly nudge pulls V’s attention, a flask of water silently pushed into her gloved hands from the companion joined with her. Wordless understanding bounces between them as V nods her appreciation, pulling down the shawl wrapped tightly around her face for a sip. The wind had been getting worse by the hour, and she rubs the lens of her goggles when more dirt catches.</em></span> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ok. I have bought us some time.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V blinks as she’s awakened from her reminiscing, glancing over at Panam’s tightly wound limbs leaning against the car—she looks ready to strike at a moments notice. Pissed and clearly holding herself back, even if she’d been doing a poor job of it so far.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So…” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Time to visit some old friends.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V picks up the hesitance in her voice, the way she lowers her gaze. A Nomad who left her clan, clearly not excited about going back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You don’t seem too happy ‘bout going to camp.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s not your concern.” Panam’s snap is all teeth and V purses her lips. She can sense that the situation is much more complicated than Panam’s letting on, but she shelves her suspicions for the moment. You’d have to have done something <em>extremely</em> fucked up to get kicked out, and an unstable family is reason enough to leave. Either option is…not good. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V hums, taking in Panam’s intense stare and lifts up an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Rogue mentioned things between you and your family being complicated—“ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah!” Panam throws her hands up. “Well, since Rogue said so, it must be true!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Huh.</em> “You got beef with Rogue?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She made me look like a damn fool and—you know what? We’re not having this conversation. We’re leaving. Get in the car.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And, as it turns out, Panam has a real good reason to hate Rogue. Fucking Raffens. Rogue tricked Panam into working with Raffens. V’d’ve been pissed too, probably would’ve shot up everyone in sight the moment she found out she’d been duped into working with such lowlifes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V feels for Panamm wants to believe that Rogue didn’t know any better. But a fixer with her kinda connections, her kinda reach—she knew. She definitely knew. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V mulls over this information as they pull in towards the camp, vehicles and tents making residence with the windmills.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The spot the Aldecaldo’s have decided to settle in to is new, a glaringly obvious fact based off the freshly pitched tents and surrounding vehicles still holding supplies. Nothing is nailed down, yet, and everything looks just about ready to be dismantled and moved at a moments notice. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Two men stand in front of Panam’s ride, but V’s eyes land directly past them towards the people milling about. The stations set up, the catwalks over trucks with defensive walls, the spray paint marring the Aldecaldo logo on every surface, and a sudden drowning homesickness washes through her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V is completely unaware of the perplexed stars in her eyes, but Panam sees them, looking over at V with a bit of a smirk. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“First time seeing a Nomad camp?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No.” V didn’t mean for her answer to come out so quickly but she was too entranced to watch her words, eyeing the camp with a jealous wonder. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh.” Panam’s tone is a bit deflated and surprised. “You’ve worked with Nomads before, then?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V nods, feeling her chest tighten and she clears her throat. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Could say that.” She whispers mostly to herself, uncaring if Panam heard her or not. If she does, she doesn’t say, choosing instead to just exit the vehicle. V follows soon after. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">These two men are dressed as Nomad as one can get. V eyes the jumpsuit the guy named Mitch is wearing and finds that she desperately misses her old gear—her old threads. If she distances herself enough, looks past the Aldecaldo paint and towards the tops of the tents to take in the embrace of a caressing sun, it’s like—it’s as if—</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Voices of old echo in the memories of her mind, and V smiles.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What brings you to these parts, city girl?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The big city got too small for her.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mitch and Scorpion—their words snap V outta her trance and she smirks, amused, not bothering to answer as they continue their conversation with Panam. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She’s not offended. In fact, their jabs remind V of herself. The way she used to sneer at big city fixers coming out of their steel jungles wearing brightly-colored expensive threads to try and work a deal with her clan. How she and the others would poke fun and laugh at how fucking <em>pissed</em> the corpo sitting outside their intercepted escort out of city limits couldn’t stop bitching about the mud on their preem-tier leather shoes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The nostalgia raining down is beginning to pool V into dangerous depths. Maybe she shouldn’t have come out here afterall—</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come on, V.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She blinks, moving quickly to fall into step right behind Panam. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This melancholic cloud floating in V’s head only grows the further they walk into camp, especially with how the rest of the Nomad’s greet her. The familial bond is there, and V is quick to realize that whatever is going on between Panam and her clan is, yes, complicated, but it’s obvious that the they still want her there. The relationship can be salvaged.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Another pang of jealousy rings in V’s ears as they load the gear into the trunk of Panam’s not-ride before driving away, dust billowing out behind them. It’s the first time in a long time that V’s been outside Night City limits—too long—and she gazes out the window the same way she used to as a kid. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Long drives, hot nights, a full moon, and a car full of companions bickering over who’s next to take the wheel.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Panam takes them to Rocky Ridge, a ghost town completely dead of power and absent of absolutely anything, save for abandoned buildings. It takes a minute to get things back up and running to set the trap Panam had thought of, and V smiles the whole way through. Setting traps to jump convoys is her specialty, and for a moment V indulges in old memories as she does her part in this gig. In a way, it's almost like playing pretend. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Rafens’ll probably come from that freeway that was never finished, in the northeast.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Got it. So, now we wait for sundown?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Now we wait for sundown.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Panam’s voice filters off in static and V sits perched on the roof overlooking the town. She quickly scans the buildings, making note of each door and busted-in window she can see, already planning the different points of entry she could take and the alternatives should one falter. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>The garage door for that one building is open, so if I’m able to sneak to the red car I can make my way inside should they post a lookout at the—</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A ringing jumps V out of planning, looking down at the contact and feeling her cheeks warm. She answers. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Judy, hey, whats up? How ya feelin’?” V rushes out quietly, leaning her head back against the metal railing. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shitty, but somethin’ came to me.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V frowns at the bags under Judy’s eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You need to give yourself time to grieve, Judy…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Who says I haven’t?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I mean…It’s ok to take time to just—<em>feel</em> all the stages of grief, but you gotta <em>let</em> yourself feel ‘em. It’s…” V trails off, swallowing nervously as her heart hammers. “It’ll take a while to move on. This isn’t somethin’ you can rush.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She can see how visibly stiff Judy is. The crossed arms, the narrow eyes, the pissed demeanor in her shoulders, and V wishes she could reach out—physically—to comfort her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How’ve you been feelin’? Really?” V asks and Judy lets out a quiet sigh. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Pissed. Angry. But that’s okay. I can work with that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There’re a lotta stages of grief to get through, and anger’s just one of ‘em—“ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, I’ma stop you right there. Anger is nice and cozy. Think I’ll stay here on anger for a while.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V huffs out a laugh. “Alright.” Not like V can judge, anyway. Not that she is. “So, what’d you come up with?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You remember the story ‘bout Lizzie’s bar? How it used to be a Tyger Claws Joyhouse?” V nods, recalling the conversation she’d had way back when with Jackie. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Feels like it were years ago. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah. I ‘member.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, Clouds could stand to get the same makeover.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“…And if I remember correctly, it wasn’t exactly a smooth transition…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Didn’t say it was, and didn’t say it’d be easy. But Evie thought Clouds would be safe. You saw how far that got her…how she ended. V…I can’t stand by and let things go on like this.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V sees the passionate gleam in her eyes and decides not to question her further. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay. So, you have a plan? You’ve thought this through? Like, <em>absolutely</em> thought it through?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Pfft. Not at all.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Judy…” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Look, all’s I know is that the Mox didn’t turn things around by just sitting on their tanned and toned asses all day. This is our chance to finally shake things up, and I know someone inside willing to help us.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“…A Mox?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, a Doll at Clouds.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, but, are you saying you also got the Mox to help you take over Clouds?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No. I’m tryin’ to get you.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V hums, flattery tainted in incredulous doubt overcoming as she thinks of the best way to respond. Before she could really mull it over or think of the best way to offer Judy some advice and pointers in how to properly deal with this, a soft “Will you help?” comes through the speaker and—really, what else was she supposed to say? With the way Judy’s cautious wide eyes pleaded to her through the holo. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah. I’m on board.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy lets out a relieved sigh followed by a breathy <em>yes,</em> head tilting back in a happiness that has the merc smiling. And, really, at this moment V could care less if the plan is half-baked. Judy looks comforted, and that’s all that matters. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy relays whatever she’s though of so far to V, mentions involving some Maiko chick who basically runs Clouds behind the scenes. A bad feeling in V’s gut churns at the info.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You sure we can trust her? I mean, is there a chance she'll just toss us out her mega-tower window?" </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"'Course. Sure." </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">"Huh." V lets out a small laugh, completely amused at the honesty. But also appreciative. "I can work with that. </span> <span class="s1">So, we meet at the balcony, got it. What time?” </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tomorrow, late evening.” Judy pauses, eyes roaming over what V can guess is the background behind her. “You sure you’ll make it?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Positive.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Where you even at right now? Looks like a…desert—wait, you out in the badlands right now?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wow, good guess. Who knew you were so perceptive.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That gets an eye roll and a light laugh out of Judy, followed by a drawled, “Shut up.” that has V grinning like a fool, fully leaning back on the railing to rest her head against the cold metal. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll be there. Promis—“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“V! The hell you yappin’ about up there?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V jumps, slightly fumbling from the sudden interruption. She grumbles, narrowing her eyes towards the position Panam is currently perched. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Who the hell is <em>that</em>?” Judy’s voice turns suddenly snappish and V realizes that she probably just accidentally let a third party listen in to sensitive plans.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>So much for discretion...but, nah, Panam wouldn’t burn us out. Even if she did hear the details…</em>if <em>she heard them…</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just chatting with a friend!” V snaps back at Panam, feeling frustrated at being interrupted <em>so rudely.  </em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Swear, if this mission goes bust cause of a booty call—“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Chill</em>, that’s not even—what? <em>Ugh</em>—“ V rubs her temples. “We have time to kill anyway! Sun is still up, Panam.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Panam continues grumbling in her ear but V switches her attention back to Judy who’d been watching the whole exchange with narrowed eyes, crossed arms, and a strange look on her face. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry ‘bout that. Should probably go. Targets might show up soon.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh-huh.” Judy pauses, eyeing V for a moment. “So, you’re out on a job right now?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah. Gonna steal a car. Can’t say much else.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Another pause. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Right. Best let you get back to it, then.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She hangs up before V can so much as let another breath out. She sits there, staring at her holo-screen in a stunned bewilderment. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Night falls and the Raffen Shiv show up. A bit of anxiety balls in V’s gut. Knowing how brutal Raffen Shiv gangs can be, she knows the best approach would be to silently take out as many of them as possible before they even notice they’re not alone. The less amount of bodies around to shoot back at you, the better. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They’re distracted and the night is void of moonlight. It’s easy pickings, and V is almost able to crack all their necks until she’s noticed. It’s not much of a gunfight, anyway. With Panam covering her they make quick work and the Nomad cries out in victory as she jogs over to her recovered car. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And V’s fascinated with her ride. As Panam takes the drivers side, V gushes about the interior. The spiffy tech, preem quality and reliable. Exactly the kinda upgrades perfect for open terrain. Maybe if things turn out well, she'll let V pop the hood to take a look at the engine. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Panam looks curiously over at her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know your shit.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Had a custom ride myself, back in the day. I know quality cars when I see ‘em.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And she really is a dream.” Panam looks over at V with a deadly serious look on her face. “She <em>completes</em> me.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And V one-hundred-percent <em>gets it</em>. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Panam shifts her gaze away, drumming her fingers on the steering wheel. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Listen, V. It’s not over yet.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“…It’s not?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nash is still out there.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah…” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vengeance, then. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Listen, I have a plan…” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And V <em>gets it.</em> She does. Panam wants to get back at this guy. Wants blood. Wants—</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V’s already nodding halfway through Panam’s rant and they share a look in the dark interior of the recovered ride. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m in. Where’re they hiding?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“In a cave a hop and skip away.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They set out, and as darkness blankets over the horizon to cast shadowed silhouettes another moment of reminisce washes over V. This talk of vengeance has begun a simmer of...<em>something...</em>deep inside of her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know what its like to be betrayed by someone you granted your trust to? To be <em>fucked </em>so <em>thoroughly</em>?” Panam scoffs. “Nash was the first guy I worked with after leaving the Aldecaldos. After I came to Night CIty. Talk about a warm welcome…” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V purses her lips as she listens, quietly realizing just how lucky she was to meet a guy like Jackie the first time she came to Night City. A true, trustworthy friend who was honest. Who didn’t take advantage of her. Who showed her the ropes, introduced her to other good and honest people, and taught her the ins and outs of Night City.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She’d likely have been in a ditch one week into staying in N.C. if it weren’t for him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Miss that goof...</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">As Panam rambles on about Nash, about vengeance, V listens with raptured attention. She just <em>gets it.</em> Gets Panam. That overwhelming urge to get back at those who've wronged you. To let them know they won't get away with what they'd done. That there are consequences. That they picked the wrong person to <em>fuck with</em>. That...that</span> <span class="s1">—</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I get it. I’ve had people betray me before. Took everything from me at the snap of a finger.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And did you make them pay?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V pauses. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Someone got to the second guy before I could, but at least he’s dead. Rollin' 'round in the same landfill he tried to dump me into.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Panam chances a curious glance over at V.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“...Landfill? He try to kill you?" </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yup." V leaves it at that, and Panam thankfully drops it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"…And the first? I’m assuming there’s a ‘first’.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V pauses again, gaze flickering out the window and finding comfort in the low thrum of the engine underneath her, and her voice drops to a low octave. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nah. He’s still out there. Was gonna, but…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But…?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Things came up. Plans got derailed. Have to focus on other more important matters, now.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But if you had the chance, would you have done it?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Something boils inside V. An aged, tired hatred that had been stored away now sticking it’s arm out to greet V like an old friend. Bringing red-hot anger fizzling out in spindles to crawl it’s way through the veins in her body while igniting every nerve in a loathing animosity that sends tremors throughout every limb, leaving a vicious trail in its wake. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In her lap she balls her hands into fists; poised, body vibrating.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Without a fucking doubt.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p class="p1">-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so so much to everyone who commented and left kudos on the first chapter! Seriously. You all made me smile so much my cheeks hurt (': Comments make me grin all kinds of goofy and make me extra giddy as I button mash my keyboard to form words that kinda turn into a story (if you squint).<br/><br/>Idk if it seems like it but I actually cut this chapter short. The next part is still being written/edited but too much time has already passed and I really wanted to get this chapter out lol next chapter should come out sooner (:</p><p>SO. We got a glimpse into V's Nomad past and how much she desperately misses it, among other things...<br/>Lemme know your thoughts! C:<br/>Oh, and if you saw me editing the summary, no you didn't &lt;3<br/></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sleep So Civil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Got a little room, gonna figure it out.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is one big chonky chapter lol<br/>Enjoy~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p><hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy writes Ev a digital letter. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s not very long but it took an age to get the first words out, trembling hands hovering over a keyboard as the haze of liquor ebbed away into something chilled and abysmal. The buzz was still there, only lighter, as were the tear tracks, only now crusted over dry. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She wallows in self-loathing and blame. A lot of <em>why’s</em> shone back through the screen, a lot of regrets wrapped in bone-white words, and Judy spent too long staring at it. Not sure exactly how long, but enough to feel running moisture fall renewed over stale remnants down to her chin.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Evie. A friend lost who didn’t have to go.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Fuck. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">How could Judy <em>not </em>blame herself? If—if <em>only</em> she’d known, she’d’ve—</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy’s forehead slams down onto her keyboard. She digs her nails into her thigh, bites her lip before breathing slow and heavy out her nose, and reaches for the bottle again. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She doesn’t keep track of how long her bender lasts but she wakes up one morning—afternoon?—with iron hammering in a steady tune straight onto her brain and feeling particularly parched. Her tongue runs over her lips like sandpaper, bloodshot eyes scanning the cabinets and shelves of her place for some fresh H20. At finding tall plastic glaring back at her from the kitchen, Judy quickly moves to chug the fresh water until she’s gasping for air. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her gaze flickers over to her equipment as the plastic bottle is set back down, drumming her fingers on her lap. An echo in the shape of V’s voice flashes through her mind. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>There’s gotta be somethin’ that can be done. Somethin’ to do to change things round here.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Don’t blame yourself. Please.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">An echo.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy gets some new drafts ready on her screen and makes some calls.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>-</em> </span>
</p><hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">V wasn’t exactly sure what to make of Panam at first. She could understand the Nomad’s frustration and anger, and didn’t take her off-putting demeanor and snappish words too personally. But the night continued on with much friendlier words exchanged and light conversation flowed easily between them even though Panam remained stiff and gruff with irritation. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">All in all, if there’s one thing V has come to understand it’s this:</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Panam is <em>fun</em>. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Eat it</em>, limp-dicks!”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Screeching gunfire and sprayed blood; barking shots from a sniper rifle rain chaos down to splatter all over the poor gonks below. Heads poppin’ off like candy and Panam is <em>wailing</em> as she ruthlessly guns them all down, deadly and very <em>very</em> <em>pissed</em>. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">A grenade flies and the car nearest to V explodes, sending scorching debris flying in all directions. She’s barely able to duck for cover just as Panam hollers out a feral, “<em>Thought you’d seen the last o’</em> <em>me, Nash!?</em>” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Fucking ugly bitch!”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">With her covering V’s back and V getting up close and personal with her pistols and revolvers, the Raffens might as well have been shooting pellets at them.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Panam and V bounce off each other easily, to the point where they exchange wild grins from cover as they whoop and holler their way past every bullet and grenade and straight through each and every one of the bastards. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“That’s right, <em>asshole</em>! <em>Fuck you</em>, and <em>fuck your cave!</em>” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">They loot the hideout dry once every Raffen is dead, eagerly loading cases of bullets and gear into Panam’s Thorton. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“So, how’s it feel to get sweet sweet revenge on the guy who duped ya?” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Panam shuts her trunk with an exaggerated, wistful sigh. </span>
  <span class="s1">“Like a dream come true.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">V smirks playfully, waving her hands around the carnage of the Raffen Shiv cave. </span>
  <span class="s1">“Glad to have been able to offer you my services in this preem-tier mission for payback.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Panam mocks a salute with one hand on her hip. </span>
  <span class="s1">“And I thank you.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“So, any other guys we gotta take out that crossed ya?” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Panam purses her lips, looking suddenly intense. </span>
  <span class="s1">“Hah. Time to give Rogue a call.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In all honesty, V had forgotten all about Panam’s beef with the fixer and watches the self-satisfying way in which Panam dials. Triumphant hand on her hip as she gets ready to give her an earful. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Would do Rogue some good to get knocked down a peg or two.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V glances over at Johnny who stares back through those gonk sunglasses permanently glued to his face. </span>
  <span class="s1">“Don’t think she’d take too kindly to being one-upped, if you ask me.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hmm. Nah, she definitely needs it.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Just then V overhears Rogue’s retort before Panam hangs up on her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Looks like Rogue’s always a few steps ahead.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Johnny scoffs, shaking his head as Panam stomps her way back over to her car. </span>
  <span class="s1">“Fuckin’ Rogue. Goddamn queen of the Afterlife, makin’ pawns outta people completely wrapped 'round her finger.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You sound almost proud.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Heh. Maybe I am, but I think it’s startin’ to get to her head.” He smirks at her. “Could try’n humble her…” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tell me whatever plans brewin’ in your head later, we got a job to finish.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">They deliver the package to the 6th Street gang and it goes so smoothly it leaves V reeling. Probably the smoothest and quickest package delivery she’d ever done, and with a <em>bonus </em>added in. </span> <span class="s1">No doubt Panam knows how to woo and socialize, greeting people in familiarity as they make their way up to the bar at the Sunset Motel. She’s even on good terms with the bartender. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Panam is easy to talk to <em>and</em> has good taste in drink. <em>Broseph</em>. It’d been a real long while since she’d had this particular brand. A brand popular with Nomads. Usually found out in the badlands and outskirts of cities, but real difficult to find<em> inside </em>city limits. She nearly cries at the first sip.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>If I had known that Broseph was just a few miles outside city limits, I’d’ve bought crates of the stuff.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Liquor is harsh and runs like paint thinner down your throat. V’s sure that the only reason it’s so popular in big cities is ‘cause it takes only mere sips to get a buzz goin’. At least she’d worked up somewhat of a tolerance to the stuff after arriving in Night City, thanks in part to Jackie’s influence. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sorrow runs through V and she takes another sip of her brew. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So.” Panam leans forward onto the bar top, propping up her head up on her right hand. “Who was that earlier?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Huh? Who?” V takes a sip.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know who…” Panam lifts up a single eyebrow, looking over at V with a mischievous glint in her eye. At her confused silence, Panam continues. “…The booty call?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh my god. She’s <em>not</em>—“ V huffs, setting her bottle down rather roughly before crossing her arms. “She’s just a…choom. We do biz sometimes, and she called me with a plan.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Biz, huh?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah. Biz.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hmm.” Panam takes a long, languid sip of her brew and V narrows her eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>What</em>.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re looking pretty red right now as we talk about someone who’s just your <em>choom</em>.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh my god. You always this annoying?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s a part of me. So…” V grumbles, not liking the look on Panam’s face. “What’s the story there?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There’s no story. Not really. I just—“ V huffs, looking away. “We met while I was on a gig a while back and stayed in touch after it—uh…after it was over.” V reaches for her bottle again, fingers idly tapping against the glass neck. “We’ve just been, y’know, stayin’ in touch. And I help her out at times.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Panam just stares at her, and V can feel her face growing hotter by the second. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Quit lookin’ at me like that.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not looking at you in any way—“ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah. You are.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Panam is way too smug for her own good, and so with a smirk of her own V changes the subject.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh-huh. Say, get back to Rogue, yet? She sent <em>me</em> a message…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The effect is immediate and Panam slams her drink onto the bar top, turning a fierce glare V’s way.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’d that bitch say?” </span>
  <span class="s1">V shows Panam the texts. </span>
  <span class="s1">“That little, condescending…<em>ughh</em>.” She takes a quick chug of her beer, slamming it, again, on the table. “If she were in front of me, I’d <em>wring</em> her neck.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In the corner, completely amused, Johnny drawls out a very enthusiastic; "I <em>like</em> this chick." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Listen, I get that she fucked you. But…maybe…let it go?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why should I?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“‘Cause she’s just not worth it? Not worth your time?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There’s just no way I can let this go.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Look, you find some way to get back at her then call me up. But for now…” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fine. But I'm going to hold you to that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"And I'll be here." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Panam is a spitfire gal. Fun, obviously passionate, reliable, and V wonders if she could find a friend in the Nomad. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Come midnight when the sky is at its darkest, she wanders out of the Sunset Motel room to find Panam working on her ride. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think you had nightmares. You screamed a few times.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hm. Yeah…yeah that happens, sometimes. Hope I didn’t bother you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nah. Scorpion and Mitch get them as well, so I’ve gotten used to it.” Panam moves over to a desk, flickers on a light, and relays her plan to snag Hellman. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s solid. Relies on a whole lot of luck, but V’s game. This is her one and only chance, and she knows Takemura would appreciate her capturing him as well. Arasaka man has been more than helpful to her so far. She definitely owes him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They head out and V feels the usual, contradicting buzz of excitement and nerves that comes whenever she’s about to embark on a particularly dangerous job. But the canopy of stars above shine in a beautiful vividness, comforting her in a way only a motherly hand on one’s shoulder could. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She thinks of the Aldecaldo camp. She thinks of the Bakkers. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You gonna go back to your family?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V stays gazing out the window, but in her peripheral she can see Panam chance a glance her way. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t rightly know. I’ve never known any other life outside the clan, but right now I’m not a part it anymore.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Panam, they still treated you like one of their own. I saw how they all greeted you—and not just Scorpion and Mitch. The whole camp’s waiting for your return…they care about you, and I’d bet good eddies that they want you back.” V pauses, looking down at her lap. Again, voices of old echo in her mind and her chest tightens. “You still have a chance to stay with them. Don’t throw that away.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Panam pauses.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I…huh. Okay.” She clears her throat, looking over at the merc curiously. After a few moments, she speaks up again. “So…when did you leave your clan?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V chokes in alarm, eyes going wide as she sinks down into her seat. </span>
  <span class="s1">“What…? No…I—I wasn’t…I—“ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come on, V. I’m a Nomad, too. I can recognize.” Panam glances over. “And you weren’t being exactly subtle back at the Aldecaldo camp, <em>and</em> you were really enjoying that Broseph. Almost like you missed it. It wasn’t hard to put two-and-two together. So, what happened? Were you…kicked out?” Panam asks quietly and V immediately reads the true hidden layer of her question.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No…” V mutters after several moments, letting out a defeated sigh. “I…I left. I didn’t have much of a choice to begin with, but…I left.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Huh.” Panam’s fingers drum against the steering wheel. “How come? Who was your clan?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My clan doesn’t exist anymore.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And at that, Panam starts. </span>
  <span class="s1">“What? What do y’mean?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V shrugs. </span>
  <span class="s1">“Exactly that. My clan doesn’t exist anymore, but another just grew in number.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Panam hums, and V doesn’t doubt that she caught on to the meaning. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve heard about that, you know. Clans merging with other clans, thinking it’s the best choice for their family. Thinking it would make them stronger, but instead…” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But instead, the clan fades away…” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Missing details; a kind motherly face twisted into a resolute sneer, a gun pointed at the forehead, and the cold slab of concrete pressed uncomfortably hard against her temple—</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry to hear that happened to your family.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V looks over at Panam, and even though the Nomad’s gaze is paid attention onto the road ahead she doesn’t miss the forlorn and sympathetic glint that shines through.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, me too… just, Panam?” She hums. “Can we keep this between us? Just for now. I…” V hesitates, looking back down at her lap. “It’s hard to think back on those times.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah. Sure. I get it, V.” It’s quiet for a moment before she speaks back up again. “I love them—the Aldecaldos—but we’re at an impasse at the moment.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I get that.” V’s not lying. “But there’s no denying you’re close to ‘em. I never had a chance with my clan, but you still do. Don’t throw that away.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright. I’ll…I’ll think it over.” Panam hesitates. “Do you have anyone you would call close?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V chews on her lip. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I…did. I do. Um…a real close choom o’ mine passed recently. Jackie. He…was like family. Was the first guy I did biz with after I left the clan. Don’t know where I’d be now if it weren’t for him.” V pauses. “There are a few other people I know, as well. Not many, but in Night City you hold the good ones close to you.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“…Like that one girl? The booty call?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And just like that, the tense atmosphere dilutes into clownery and V looks over to find Panam smirking at her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wow. Could you maybe not call her that?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You never did give me her name.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V hesitates, then; “Judy.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright then; so is Judy one of those people?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah. Yeah, she is.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The rest of the car ride is spent ruminating over the plan, posting</span>
  <span class="s1"> outside the antennas to get a proper gauge as to how to move forward. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s not the smoothest job ever. It’s a constant up and down, and V holds Panam when the news of Scorpion’s death comes to light. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>-</em> </span>
</p><hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy’s smoking when she spots V effortlessly jumping down from steel grates and climbing over walls with just a single hand. She’s wearing something muscled tonight—something sleeveless—that shows off lines of angry, parallel scars accentuating the sides of built biceps. For a brief moment, Judy wonders if there’s a story there. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Only a brief moment.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V walks up to her standing tall and straight, a deep huff hinting at the tiredness of her body. But Judy spots it, as well as the slight bags under her eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Does this girl ever get any sleep? </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, V.” Judy takes a drag, quickly eyeing up the merc making her way over. “Thanks for showin’.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Judy. Hey.” V’s a tad bit breathless yet still alert, looking as ready as ever. Judy takes another drag as well as an appreciative glance at V’s threads. “So. What’s the plan?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V’s eyes are narrowed in worry, hesitantly holding herself in front of Judy before that gaze zeroes in on the cigarette hanging between Judy’s fingers. V doesn’t say anything, but she knows the merc wants to. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy’s glad she doesn’t say anything. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Gonna pay Maiko a visit in her office.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We got an invite?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No. But I know a way in.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah. So, in other words…better keep my iron ready and loaded.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nah. I don’t think you’ll need it, but, wouldn’t hurt to play it safe.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V tilts her head slightly, confused. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright...guess I’ll just follow your lead, then. Keep an eye out.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V tapers off into a series of questions specifically about Maiko and the kinda person she is, and Judy she gets a glimpse into the workings of V’s profession. Her preparedness. The way she takes in each and every word. Judy can physically see the merc mentally calculating every bit of information, eyes buffing as she talks. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Can’t believe I ever doubted her.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As Judy works the tech box for the—unfortunately—thousandth time, V makes an offhand comment about the familiarity in which she tweaks the wires. A small bit of nostalgia stretches over Judy like a second-hand trench coat, and she shuts the box with a little more force than was probably necessary. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy’d promised herself a while ago that she’d never touch that box again. Would stay far away from Maiko and her conniving, selfish ways. Yet, here she stands just outside her office after messing with that exact same box on the wall. Even though it’s for a good cause she truly believes in, it still leaves Judy feeling sour. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She marches through that door with V trailing close behind. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Maiko verbally fucks with them ‘cause of course she did. She’s always been like this. It shouldn’t come as a surprise—and it honestly doesn’t, Judy’s just disappointed—and for the thousandth time she thinks to herself; <em>how did I ever like you?</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V had turned her charm on during the ‘meeting’—or whatever you wanna call it—and had smoothly avoided Maiko’s attempts to derail and instigate. V has skill in the gab, and Judy didn’t miss the way her eyes subtly scanned their surroundings all while deftly chatting Maiko’s passive-aggressiveness away with candy-coated words.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">That twitch in Maiko’s eye is also extremely satisfying to watch as her jabs at V go up, over, and around the merc who stands completely unbothered—if anything, she seems kind of amused. </span> <span class="s1">And Maiko’s not Maiko if she didn’t try to manipulate Judy at least once while in her presence, and Judy didn't let the sickeningly fake caressing hand on her cheek stay there long. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s not the smoothest meeting of the minds. In fact, it leaves Judy feeling very frustrated. As if she just reached a dead end. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Prolly needs some time to think about it. Couple days, tops. Might even be weighing the pros and cons as we speak.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And V has a point. Can’t rush this. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They walk together on the balcony, up and over steel walls. V’s effortless in her movements. Hardly breaking a sweat as she easily lifts her body up. Even waits for Judy to catch up at some points.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They chat, and V brings up Judy’s history with Maiko while keeping her eyes trained suspiciously forwards. Likely not trying to offend Judy while getting more information about the woman, but she doesn’t take it personally. What happened, happened, and although there was a point in time where Maiko wasn’t such a bitch there was also a point in time where Judy wasn’t exactly the same person, either. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Night City is tailored for the destitute and ruthless, bearing a soil that cultivates something dreadful and somber. A soil made from slop, yet the steel garden blossoms. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Lotsa lonely people in Night City.” V lets out a quiet sigh, keeping pace with Judy. "There’s no real sense of family here. Everyone’s always out to get each other, just waiting for the right moment to stab you in the back. See everything as a numbers game. You can’t trust those types.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There’s that nostalgia, again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And Judy agrees. It’s part of the reason why she’s trying so hard to work with Maiko in the first place. Putting up with her will be worth it in the end. It better be.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy may still be feeling somewhat frustrated from their conversation with Maiko, but its calmed down into a small jitter as the conversation stays floating light and easy between them. V’s always had that kind of calming presence and voice that soothes like balm over a burn, and Judy gets a very sudden feeling of gratitude and the very sudden realization that V had gone outta her way to help her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V had been nothing but good, kind, and helpful to Judy. Selfless in a completely unexpected way, and she really can’t help but wonder whats in it for V. If she’s maybe waiting for Judy to elaborate on how much eddies she’ll make from this? And hoping it’ll be a high number? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She’s still a merc. This is still her job. And Judy can’t help but test the waters after V’s playful little jab about being partial to specifics. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh-huh.“ Judy eyes her, taking a drag from her stog. “So that’s what matters. How many you’ll drop, how much ammo you’ll use, how many eddies it’ll getcha?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy’s tone had come out with more bite than intended, but the words tumbled out before she could really stop herself. Spilling out in a mess, and V looks at Judy a bit taken aback, a bit surprised, a bit confused, and a bit insulted. Has Judy backtracking, guilt rapidly entwining itself with her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">An eyebrow raises, a twitching smirk comes about, V crosses her arms and tilts her head. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y’know. I kinda meant more like what I should expect in the next few days…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait…” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If you could maybe lemme in on the ideas bouncin’ around in your head…” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dammit V, hold on…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Those</em> kinds of specifics?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Way to fuckin’ go</em> <em>Judy. This is why you spend all day in a basement with no one but yourself. Brainless gonk.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V moves to lean against the railing of the staircase next to Judy, crossing her arms and gazing out into the street. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My profession, what I do—I know how people see me. Can’t blame ‘em, either.” V averts her gaze, and it seems like the tired droop she had arrived with is finally catching up to her. “I’m a merc. In other words: a heartless street thug—“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>No</em>, V.” Judy shakes her head, cigarette long forgotten. “If I’ve learned anything about you, it’s that you’re much more than that.” Judy pauses, lowering her gaze and growing suddenly timid. “You’re not like all the rest. LIke, at all. There’s just no comparison.” When she looks back up V’s watching her warily, scrutinizing her, and Judy shifts her feet under that stare. “Look, I say some real gonk shit sometimes—“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V smiles, waving a hand in the air and Judy cuts herself off. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, let’s just forget about it, yeah? I know you didn’t mean it like that. Guess I’ve just been called ‘thug’ a lot today. Catches up to a girl.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy nods, still feeling that bout of guilt. She briefly wonders if V might be lying, trying to change the subject while still holding Judy’s words against her. But V looks back at her with a genuine sincerity that has her believing V. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V is an open book, afterall; with open eyes and open expressions. Those open eyes that sparkle. Those open eyes Judy’d read once—twice—wrong before. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She wonders how many more times she’ll read V wrong and quietly promises herself, urges herself, to just <em>not</em>. V had proven herself without even trying, without even realizing or noticing that Judy’d been keeping tally. That she’d been cataloguing the emotions that shine through V. If there’s one thing she’s come to understand, it’s that if there are any genuine souls left in Night City, V is one of them. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So. What now?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy bites her lip and decides to let V in on some of these specifics, enjoying the enraptured attention this merc grants her. Those deep blues are sparkling again, and the atmosphere between them had mushed out into a friendly vibe. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you, for parting these specifics I was partial to, to me.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy snorts, moving to lightly shove V in the shoulder who lets out that goofy laugh of hers. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Such a gonk.” She teases, a timid warmth spreading across her face. V is soft, and Judy can feel herself softening in result.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They split ways, walking in opposite directions from each other. Still though, Judy can’t help but sneak a look over her shoulder. It wasn’t hard to spot her in the crowd. That mop of jet-black hair makes her stand out exactly because it doesn’t, her dark attire stands out exactly because it doesn’t, <em>V</em> stands out exactly because she doesn’t, and Judy pauses in her steps to watch until she’s completely out of sight. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>-</em> </span>
</p><hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">V walks into Misty’s store, offering the girl a huge smile as they greet each other. The blonde makes her way around the counter to pull V into a light embrace.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“V, it’s always good to see you. How have you been?” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, y’know. Same ol’, same ol’. Lotsa shooting...lotsa gigs t’be done.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I can imagine.” Misty moves to adjust one of the statues on her counter, carefully moving it back into place near a burning candle. Her store is quiet, comforting, and peaceful. V loves it. “While you’re here, you should say hi to Vik.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“‘Course. Would never forget ‘bout the guy.” V leans against the counter. “Things still goin’ smoothly with Mama Welles?” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Misty looks down in that contemplative look of hers. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Nothing new, really. I still think she’s trying to…you know.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, at least she’s trying to keep a connection with ya.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, I suppose you’re right.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">They exchange pleasantries for a while, conversing and catching up. It’d only been a week since V had stopped by last and she finds that she misses the pure amity that Misty exhumes. It’s such a breath of fresh air in Night City, and although she can still hear the cars honking outside as well as that one fanatic constantly screaming and preaching just feet away from Misty’s door, it’s something of a safe haven. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“You’re taking care of yourself?” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">V nods. “Best as I can.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“And the engram? Johnny?” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Said engram is sitting back in one of Misty’s chairs, casually smoking a cigarette. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“He’s…there. We’ve been gettin’ along, I s’ppose.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Misty nods. </span>
  <span class="s1">“You are an easy person to get along with, V.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, tell that to him.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Has he been difficult?” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“‘Course he has.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck you.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">V smirks at Johnny as he shakes his head at her. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“You always have me and Vik if you ever want someone to talk to about it.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, I know. You’re good people.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">A sudden ringing breaks through and V pulls her phone out, getting a certain feeling in her chest at the caller ID. She excuses herself from Misty, stepping just outside. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Judy! Hey, what’s new?” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Hey V. Finally got somethin’ cookin’.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah? You got a plan?” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Damned right I do. Come over to mine tonight, gonna lay the groundwork with Tom and Roxie. They’re with us. Maiko’ll be here too.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“How’d you manage that?” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Got somethin’ really big. Tell you everything tonight.” She pauses. “Off topic, but...did your power go out too? I think the whole city’s power grid went bust yesterday.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Oh. Yeah. Yeah mine went out, too. Weird, huh? <em>No</em> idea what happened.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Was such bullshit. Real weird, too. Couldn’t even warm up some food…speaking of, what do you like on your pizza?” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“My—my pizza?” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, y’gonk.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Hmm. Tofu’d tuna and pineapple.” V says with an exaggerated flare, smacking her lips in the process and very <em>very</em> glad Judy didn’t prod any further about the power outage. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Ew, those two things should never be said in the same sentence. You sure that’s what you want?” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, if we’re talkin’ pizza—I’m <em>definitely</em> fuckin’ sure.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Judy’s laugh is nice, and V smiles. “So, I’ll see you come evening?” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Y’wanna tell me what this secret plan’o yours is?” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Gonna have to see for yourself. You’re comin’, right?” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">V wouldn’t miss it for the world. Not at all. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“‘Course I’ll be there.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“‘Lright. See ya, V.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Misty looks at her with that knowing look of hers as V saunters in. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Get a call from a choom of yours?” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She smiles shyly in response. </span>
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, could say that. We do biz sometimes, so…” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Right.” Misty looks way too inquisitive, way too knowing, for her own good. “Wanna tell me about them?” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">V hesitates, glancing at Misty while biting her lip. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Actually, maybe you could…gimme some advice?” Misty nods, gesturing for V to continue. She pulls out her phone, scrolls down to some texts. “I, uh, got these from Judy and can you just tell me if…I dunno, what'd'you think this means?” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Hey. Wanted to thank you again. Ya know, for helping me with Clouds</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Don’t wanna think about what coulda happened if you hadn’t been there</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Anywho, I think I got somethin that might help us</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Can’t go into detes yet, but I’ll holler at ya in a couple days</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Oh, and have a FABULOUS day ;)</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Misty looks back up at V amicably, head resting on the palms of her hands. </span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">Misty is a great person. A gentle soul. Someone reliable and trustworthy, and V listens with rapt attention as she offers her advice. </span> <span class="s1">V’s biting her lip, glancing over the messages again. Re-reading them over and over. V had been with Panam when she first received the texts, and the Nomad woman was nothing short of annoying and teasing as V asked her for advice on how to read those simple, dorky words that make V feel a special kind of giddy.</span></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> She checks the time, realizing that Judy’s meeting won’t happen for a few hours.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Hey Misty, you mind if I hang here for a bit?” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Of course not.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Nova.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>-</em> </span>
</p><hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Judy hears Tom let V inside and her </span> <span class="s1">head tilts in the merc's direction, watching her walk by.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She might've taken some time to appreciate the threads fitting tight on the merc, gaze flickering as V takes a seat next to Roxie to begin a very kind and enthusiastic conversation. She’s wearing that sleeveless muscle shirt again. The one that defines her well. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You made it. Good. Grab a seat.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy tried real hard to seem casual, but the nerves crept up her arms straight to the tips of every limb. Even V’s easygoing smile and chatter with the dolls wasn’t enough to quell it. Although, it really was something to watch. The way V holds herself, idly sipping on a drink Tom had handed over as she converses with them. They get along well. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Although, V <em>is</em> an easy person to get along with. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And that’s not a bad thing, V is just that kind of person. The kind of person you could talk to all day, and the kind of person who would attentively listen. Judy finds herself studying the merc as conversation swells from that shining charm o’ hers.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She’s sweet, and from this angle the sharp line of V’s jaw could cut glass— </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’ll never get rid of the stench of the corpse…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone’s head in the room snaps up, and Judy sneers. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>You’re a piece of shit, Maiko.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She walks as if people should thank her for gracing them with her very presence, head held high with the sole intention to look down. Disrespectful about Judy’s boundaries on smoking, and disrespectful about the behavioral chip she’d spent a lotta time modifying. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At the very least, Maiko moves out of Judy’s bubble to sit by the window instead. Laying that judging stare over the four of them as Judy explains what the chip is and how it works. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy’d be lying if she said she weren’t a teensy bit excited and a teensy bit proud of what she came up with. Seeing Tom effortlessly throw knives on the wall with an ease that should only come about through years of hard training has her feeling real good about herself, even with Maiko’s snide comments. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It is a bit daunting to see how easily he overpowers V, though, and it’s not very fun hearing the breathless <em>‘oof’</em> to come out from the punch he lands in her middle. Seeing the way her face crunches in at the blow, taken off her feet to slam back into her couch...has Judy quickly making her way over, eyeing the merc up and down in worry, scanning for injuries.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“‘M fine.” V mumbles out, pulling herself together and rubbing a hand across her middle before looking up at a Judy with that goofy smile crooked at one corner. “Damn, Judy. Nice work. Really outdid yourself, here.” Pride swells in her chest at the compliment, feeling giddy up until Maiko decides to open her mouth again. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But something of a plan forms. Something solid. Something with clearcut goals and positions to fill in, and when Judy thanks V for agreeing to help out—she means it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She's a bit sidetracked as Maiko leaves with Tom and Roxie, and completely misses the sudden pained and shuddering groan that quietly escapes V.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hooo shit, I’m scared V.” Said merc offers Judy an easygoing, asymmetrical grin. Something soft in comfort. A reassuring grin that has Judy easing up a bit, but there's something kind of...off about it. Kind of strained. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey. We got this.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You sure ‘bout that?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No one can ever be completely sure about anything. But Tom and I are in, and Roxie just needs a quick sec to think on it but...she seems on board. We got a reliable team, and if we’re smart about it—and if Maiko follows through,” Judy playfully rolls her eyes, V lets out a snort. “Then I think it should all turn out fine.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy hums, sending her an appreciative glance. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Speakin’ of gratitude…stuff I’m askin’ you to do, well—usually comes with a price tag. I know. You wanna help—I get that. But I’m more’n happy to pay your fee in full. Feels like it’s only right—”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V waves a hand in the air, a slight, forced back grimace taking over her features as she chuckles. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Juddddy—Seriously? For real? No. Don’t wanna hear it.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But—“ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah-ah. Nope. Not gonna be takin’ any payment for this.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why—why not? I have the eddies—“ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s fine. Seriously. I really don’t min—“ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V had stood up halfway through, and in mere seconds her eyes roll back into her sockets. A single drop of blood flows down a nostril and she goes completely limp, falling back. If Judy hadn’t’ve been so quick to react then V would’ve plopped straight down onto her apartment floor in a heap. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy is barely able to grasp onto her in time, wrapping one arm around her waist and the other around a shoulder to bring a palm up to cradle the back of her head falling in dead-weight. For a second, for a moment, V looks lifeless and it sends Judy’s heart hammering straight through her chest to suffocate onto the floor. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“V…?!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She groans rather loudly and Judy carefully guides her back onto the couch where she lays like a ragdoll. V’s eyes crinkle at the edges as they squint open, and Judy sags in relief. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“V?”V’s eyes focus, tilting an inch towards Judy. She looks confused, tired, and in pain, all at once. “V, you doin’ okay? You don’t look so hot.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V brings a hand up to rub at her forehead, clenching her jaw so tight Judy was sure a tooth was ‘boutta pop out. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ughhh….god…I—I’m better, now. I’m…fine. I’m good.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You sure?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V leans into Judy, lifting herself up at an attempt to stand. Judy holds her closer, using her free hand to wipe away the blood that had dripped down from her nose, completely uncaring of the gross wetness of it as she wipes it off on the pants of her overalls. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah…I just…” Another pained groan before collapsing back onto the couch. Judy tightens her grip as she falls with her, careful to keep V from knocking her head back on the wall. “No, wait, just…need a sec’.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy’s worried. She’d never seen the merc look so vulnerable before—so weak and ready to pass out at any moment. It has the knots in her stomach twisting even further, and she relinquishes her grip to give some space and place a small hand on V’s shoulder. There's a slight tremble there that has her body moving up and down in time with the slow deep breaths she's taking, slinking further into the couch. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“V…the hell?" Judy's heart pumps, blood rushing in concern. "You, like, sick or somethin’? I might have some pills if you need it—" </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Judy cuts herself off at the apprehensive and distant look V wears. She</span> <span class="s1"> shakes her head, hesitates, breathing slow and heavy as she and Judy lock eyes. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I…” She sighs. Takes a moment. "Judy...d'you remember that relic we stole? From the Heist?" </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And its then that Judy learns the truth. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The truth of V dying. The truth of V’s days being numbered. How an engram is currently overwriting V’s mind as they speak. How there’s nothing that can be done, even though she really really is trying.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">If there’s one person who doesn’t deserve this, it’s V. And as much as Judy tries to talk to the merc about some way to combat it, V only shakes her head in fatigue. She looks at Judy, reassures her with the softest voice and insists that things are under control. Reassures Judy as if <em>Judy</em> were the one with a mind-erasing engram in her and not V. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It's just like this city to take the best people and hammer them down into unrecognizable rubble. Fucking with the ones who don't deserve it, and letting the ones who do, live. Not just that, but <em>thrive</em>. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">V sighs out a small smile to Judy. </span> <span class="s1">"It'll be fine. I'll figure this all out one way or another." </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"This is just...<em>so fucked</em>—" V reaches out to lightly tap Judy on the shoulder in a playful nudge, effectively making her quit her sentence. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Hey, leave the doom-speak to me, 'lright? 'Sides, things'll turn out fine. You don't gotta worry 'bout me." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"But I do."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was a slip of the tongue but the effect it has on them both is shared; mirrored. At least Judy's not the only one suddenly overwhelmed with blushing heat. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I...worry 'bout you, too. Lotta braindead gonks and stray bullets out there on the streets." V chuckles before clearing her throat, looking away. "I meant it when I said to holler if you ever need anything. Or just to talk." She shrugs nonchalantly with just a hint of shyness Judy barely notices. "Um—" V coughs, awkwardly. "I'm here for ya." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy swallows, feeling a tentativeness she hadn't felt since she was just a small girl. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Thanks, V." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Anytime." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You don't look like you're in any position to go out, right now. Maybe you should spend the night here. You can crash on my couch." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I...yeah. Yeah, sure. Thanks Judy." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"'S no problem." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They share one last look, one last moment, before Judy finally decides to get up. She doesn't want to, but she sees the sag in V's shoulder and droopy eyes. And after that kind of scare, some sleep would do them both some real good.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"G'night V, make yourself at home."  </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Judy hesitates at the threshold of her bedroom as V gets situated. W</span> <span class="s1">atches as V leans fully back, running her hands down a tired face.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As she gets ready for bed, as she changes, she hears V huff and twist on the other side of the wall—as if she were fighting in her dreams. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy listens to every puff of air and disgruntled gasp to come out of V before finally falling asleep herself. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>-</em> </span>
</p><hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy’s not sure how long she was out for before a sudden noise jerks her awake—a tumble, a groan, and what sounds like limbs smacking against a table. She sits up, stands, heads out her room with one hand rubbing the sleep from her left eye. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“V…?” She calls out in a thin whisper once her door hisses open. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V’s pulling herself up off the ground, planting herself groggily back on the couch with a hand rubbing her forehead. Judy makes her way over, tentatively sitting down next to her. At feeling the shift in weight V glances over and its then that Judy sees the tears running down her face, eyes an extremely vivid blue that startles Judy the moment they gaze into her own and she realizes then that it was a scream she’d heard, that’d woken her so suddenly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“V…” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, uh…” V runs a hand through already very mussed up hair that only wrecks it further, lips turning upwards into an awkward grin. “Sorry ‘bout the noise.” V shifts, body facing Judy. She looks exhausted. “And for waking you. Didn’t mean to.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V seems to curl into herself, eyes shifting as her hands fidget, distant, tear tracks still running fresh down her cheeks. Judy’s hand reaches out but stops halfway before quickly retreating, and she brings one foot up under her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“’S alright.” She can’t help but eye V up and down. “Um…you’re…” Judy waves a hand around her own face, hoping the merc will understand. V looks confused, swiping a hand on her cheek and flinching at the wetness she surely felt, pulling away to stare at the palm now glistening. V’s cheeks redden, and she glances nervously at Judy before bringing both hands up to fully wipe them quickly away. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry.” V mutters. “I don’t usually…I mean—“ She lets out a huff, looking away with an embarrassed expression. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey.” Judy reaches out, laying a gentle hand on her knee. V slowly looks up at her, eyes reserved and shining. “Don’t worry ‘bout it.” She removes her hand back onto her own lap, shifts her gaze, brings her other leg up so she’s sitting cross-legged on the couch now. “But, um…I'm here if you wanna talk about it. Talking usually helps.” Judy wonders, briefly, is she's being a bit too forward in her attempts to comfort—if maybe V was put off by her light confession earlier—but V smiles at her with such sincerity her chest tightens.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Was just a nightmare. Nothing to get all bent out of shape about.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V moves to sit cross legged as well, mirroring Judy. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You get them often?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Often enough.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy nods, noticing those deep blues of hers unblinking and open and feels her own face heat at the unwavering gaze. She bites her lip, mulling over the realization that V is freely allowing Judy to glimpse into the dark corners of her life. Information that the merc had kept close to herself thus far. How far would V let her in? She’d rather not cross any lines or boundaries, and Judy nervously taps a finger against her knee as she tries to keep her thoughts afloat in these unknown waters. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She doesn’t wanna mess this up. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They, uh…<em>usually</em> ‘bout the same thing?” Judy inwardly cringes. <em>Way to go, Judy. Real smooth.</em> But V lets out a light laugh followed by a sigh, shifting her gaze up towards the ceiling. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Usually. Yeah. I guess so.” She pauses, head falling back down to meet Judy’s eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“…The Heist?” She takes a guess and V smiles at her, eyes so soft and entrancing they surround. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Surprisingly, no. I mean, sometimes yeah but no where near as often as—“ She cuts herself off with a shift in her features, nervously averting her gaze. “I…” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s alright.” Judy sees the turmoil and reaches out again, hand on the knee, again. “You don’t gotta tell me if it's too difficult.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V stares at her with a scorching gaze serene at the fringes. Her mouth falls opens just enough to accentuate the rose of her, taking in a vulnerable breath just as Judy’s heart begins to quicken in pace. Another hand—V’s hand—cautiously covers Judy’s with a small smile. The air stills, dust settles, and something quiet happens. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A pause. A moment. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sometimes, I think back and wonder if I could’ve changed things. If maybe…if I had been smarter, then things would’ve ended up differently. And I guess those thoughts follow me to sleep.” A long exhale escapes past V in a trailing lilt. “Maybe, then, everyone I loved would still be alive.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">These words pierce Judy, leaving her breathless and with a knot in her throat. God, is it something she can relate to. But she’s never been very good at people—good at words—and finds herself tongue-tied. Not sure the best way to respond and say <em>I get it</em> without sounding selfish. Wants to show care while remaining at a respectful distance just an arm's-reach away.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And, sometimes, saying nothing says the most. So instead of words, Judy flips her hand over so they’re palm-to-palm now, slowly clasping V’s with her own. Judy sucks in a breath at the responsive squeeze she gets back, feeling a sudden apprehensive jolt shoot through her that softens into something much more malleable. Something still and something electrifying. Something—</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Something. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy's not exactly sure just what she's feeling, but she's feeling it all right now. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They sit there in a comfortable silence that lays over them both like a blanket, warmth spreading from the clasped palm of Judy’s hand right to the tips of her ears.  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The Heist was supposed to be my last job.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This confession cuts through the silence rough at the edges and low enough where if Judy weren’t already sitting so close to the other woman she’d have definitely missed it. But she doesn’t, and her curiosity spikes. She waits for V to continue. The air warms. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Me and Jackie were gonna split the eddies. He wanted to get a nice place to live and all that. Spoil Misty. After becoming a legend, of course.” V chuckles. Another pause. V's thumb swipes against Judy's hand. “Me staying in Night City was always goin’ to be temporary. I had a plan, and I was gonna follow through with it once the job was done.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A beat.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, after you got your pay from the Heist…you were gonna leave.” V nods. “Where were you gonna go?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“East.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s out East?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V shrugs, smiling playfully at Judy. </span>
  <span class="s1">“Lots of things. Dirt, rocks, roads, a few cities…” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy clicks her tongue, free hand shoving lightly at V’s shoulder. The goofy laugh that comes out of the merc accentuates the dimples and freckles in her cheeks. That laugh. That goofy laugh.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can be such a gonk sometimes, you know that?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hard to forget, you tell me everyday.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She moves to shove at V again who unclasps hands with Judy to bring them up, instead, in a poor attempt at defense. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I do <em>not</em>.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can’t go a day without you insulting me…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That right?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, I don’t mind actually. It puts me in my place, keeps me in check.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good thing I’m around, then. Someone’s gotta keep your head from gettin’ too big.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll make sure to reimburse you for your troubles.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Gonna hold you to that.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They share a laugh thats low and sweet, and Judy can’t help but admire the woman sitting in front of her. Hair sticking cutely up in random directions, cheeks flushed and eyes pleasant. She wonders if V always looks this charming when just waking up, and feels her own face warm.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In reality, her face has been nothing but warm this whole time. A seemingly permanent consequence of being around the merc. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright, alright—if you’re done being all <em>dark</em> and <em>mysterious</em>, wanna tell me what this plan o’ yours was?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V’s demeanor changes. Not by much, but enough for Judy to notice. Her eyes dim dull, lips pulled down enough to name a frown, and ties it all together with a finishing scoff. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There’s nothing to really say ‘bout it. Had a plan that got upended by this chip, replaced by another to try and figure out how to safely get it outta my head without dying in the process.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The playful and easygoing atmosphere that had been between them dissipates into something thick and sticky, weighing heavy in the empty spaces that separates them. V sighs out a smile, eyes crinkling at the corners. In the darkness of Judy’s apartment they absolutely glow, and through these windows she can see the tired discomfort to come from broaching this subject. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There’s gotta be somethin’ we can do.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, I’m tryin’ but…it’s not lookin’ so good.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That can’t be it, though. I’m…I’m'a look into it. See what I can find.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If all you find are loose ends, don’t sweat it.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“V—“ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The relic is a rare piece no one <em>really</em> knows about, save for a few people. So if you can’t help me with it, no worries. And don’t go blamin’ yourself, either.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Helplessness washes over Judy and she looks down, scanning the recesses of her mind for any kind of ideas—</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V reaches out for her wrists, brings them close to her chest as she shuts her eyes. Any cluttered thoughts Judy'd had running through her come to a complete halt, choosing instead to hone in on the calloused palms of V's hand as they fit themselves smoothly over Judy's.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A moment passes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thanks.” V's eyes are still closed. “Fact you even wanna try means a lot.” She pauses, looking up at Judy while still holding on lightly to her wrists. “So…yeah. Um. Thanks. And thanks for listenin'. I—“ She looks away. Lets go of Judy’s wrists to bring her hands back onto her lap. “You didn’t have to stay up just to hear me whine…” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy lets out a huff of incredulous breath.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“V.” The sharpness in her voice makes the merc’s eyes snap up in surprise. “Seriously, it’s no problem. I’m listenin’ to you whine cause I <em>want </em>to, not cause I have to. 'Sides...I don't mind spendin' time with you.” </span> <span class="s1">At that, V smiles, and Judy wonders if its possible for a body to overheat. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re a good person, Judy. I—“ V looks away. “I’m really glad I met you.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy sucks in a breath, skin ablaze. </span>
  <span class="s1">“Yeah. Same—same here.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">V breathes out a long sigh, closes in on herself before whispering out a muffled; </span> <span class="s1">"I don’t wanna keep you up—”</span></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t mind.” The sheer quickness with which Judy spoke has her feeling sheepish. “I mean…" </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Its alright. Got a long day tomorrow. Best get some sleep.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">They share one last look before Judy relents, hesitantly getting up and letting V get comfortable again. Just before Judy walks through the threshold of her room, she stops to look back at this soft woman crashing on her couch. Sees the way V holds herself lightly and realizes that the metal-exterior she wraps herself in is actually much more fragile—yet still tenacious—and much less hardened than Judy’d thought. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Yet another expectation, another judgement, another pre-determined silhouette of the woman, toppled. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">V seems to be good at that—subverting expectations—and its beginning to dawn on Judy that she should probably stop deciding so quickly how she sees V, especially since every time Judy thinks she has a fairly good grasp of how to read this woman she goes and does something completely off kilter that ends up throwing her completely off guard. She’s not used to being so off her guard, not like this.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">But it's not such a bad thing, either. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“V?” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah?” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“You’re a good person, too.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The merc’s smile is feather light and blinding. </span>
  <span class="s1">“Goodnight Judy.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“‘Night.”</span>
</p><hr/><p class="p2">-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>PHEW, this was a long one!<br/>A lot happened here; lots of conversations, lots of getting-to-know-each-other situations, and lots of pining. Those two are just a bunch of softies...</p><p>Sooooo I'm actually not too sure how many chapters this fic will have. I keep upping the count with each update but really, I'm just guesstimating over here lol At the rate I'm going, who knows how many chapters this will end up having? I don't think it'll be a super long-fic, but it's not gonna be real short either like I had originally planned (which was gonna be four chapters max). Just ignore that total-chapter-count up there ;D It's redundant lol</p><p>Fun fact: autocorrect keeps autocorrecting gonk -&gt; gone and monk<br/>Anyways, I hope everyone liked this chapter! And thank you, again, for all the comments! &lt;3 For real. Seriously. 1000000 thank yous! I'm over here reading each and every one blushing like an idiot like, WOW. If I could put an emoji here, pretend I'm inserting the simp-eyes face &lt;3 </p><p>Anyways anyways anyways, lemme know how this chapter came out and if you liked it or thought it was just lukewarm, underwhelming trash lol I love hearing feedback (:<br/>Much love,<br/>Buoy &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Dreamin' Up Shadow Plays</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Holding on tight to places remembered.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Why did no one tell me there was a typo in the fic summary?! D:<br/>Well I (finally) noticed it and after (loudly) gasping, I fixed it (:<br/>Anyways;<br/>Enjoy~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">-</p><hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b> <em>—</em> <em>Not Long Ago:</em></b></span>
</p><p class="p1">V's leaned up against Jackie's motorcycle somewhere in Santo Domingo in an open lot of some sorts. In the distance a police siren goes off, and Panam paces in front of her. </p><p class="p1">"I just...I don't get what's happening to me. I'm in this city free to do whatever I want with my life, but...fuck, am I really free? If I left my old life just because things started to get a little inconvenient that would mean I'm always just going to be running...does that make sense?" Her venting had left her somewhat breathless.</p><p class="p1">"Leavin' your family and movin' to Night City is a big step in your life. You sure it's the right one?" </p><p class="p1">Panam looks away. </p><p class="p1">"Look, I have an issue with Saul. I can't change him, and I can't change what I think about him so don't go lecturing me on compromises, please." </p><p class="p1">"Wasn't my intention, swear." Panam lets out a sigh, moving to stand next to V. </p><p class="p1">"Yeah, I know. I'm just..." </p><p class="p1">"Lettin' it out?" </p><p class="p1">"Huh. I guess so. Sorry, I didn't mean to take it out on <em>you</em>, specifically."</p><p class="p1">"'S no problem. Really." </p><p class="p1">Panam goes quiet, looking down and kicking a loose rock. </p><p class="p1">"Thanks for listening, V." She finally says and V hears genuine gratitude in her voice. "And for meeting up with me. I know it was a little out of the way<span class="s1">—</span>" V waves her hand in the air to cut the other woman off. </p><p class="p1">"Don't sweat it, Panam. Was really no problem." And it wasn't. Isn't. V had been in the area anyway when Panam had hollered on her holo, seeking advice and someone to talk to. It had started as texts but it was V's idea to meet in person. V wanted to reach out. She could sympathize, after all. Those weeks after everything went down with the Bakkers and Snake Nation were the loneliest she'd ever had. "So, you gonna go back? Settle everything once and for all?" </p><p class="p1">"I don't know. I need to think about it..." </p><p class="p1">"You can live with someone you don't always get along with. Trust me. My clan was always arguin' with each other. Wasn't always sunshine and rainbows, but that's what family's all about. Sounds corny, I know, but it's true."</p><p class="p1">"I hate that you're right." </p><p class="p1">"I'm always right." </p><p class="p1">"Something tells me <em>that's</em> really not true." </p><p class="p1">"Wow. Ouch. After everything we've been through..." </p><p class="p1">"If I recall correctly,<em> I</em> was the mastermind of it all <em>and</em> behind the literal wheel." </p><p class="p1">"Well, '<em>scuse</em> me. <em>Forgive</em> me for forgettin' such a crucial detail." </p><p class="p1">"You're forgiven." </p><p class="p1">V snorts out a laugh, rolling her eyes. </p><p class="p1">"You're pretty alright, V." Panam continues, and she smiles.</p><p class="p1">"You're not so bad, either." V pushes Panam's shoulder lightly, playfully. "And...just give it some thought. Like I said, it's obvious the Aldecaldos still care 'bout ya." </p><p class="p1">"I know, I know...the situation is just..." </p><p class="p1">"Complicated." </p><p class="p1">"Exactly." </p><p class="p1">A ping suddenly cuts through the silence. V glances down as she pulls her device out, reading the <em>5 New Messages</em> notification that blinks up at her. The corner of her lip twitches at reading who they're from and eagerly opens them. </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Hey. Wanted to thank you again. Ya know, for helping me with Clouds</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Don’t wanna think about what coulda happened if you hadn’t been there</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Anywho, I think I got somethin that might help us</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Can’t go into detes yet, but I’ll holler at ya in a couple days</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Oh, and have a FABULOUS day ;)</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V stares at the messages, reading that last line—specifically—over and over again. Her brain had combusted, the mental cogs and gears in her mind fizzling out into a pile of mush whose ashes form a shape similar to that of a winky-face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A waving, gloved hand shoots up and down in front of her eyes suddenly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>V.</em>” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V snaps her head up in surprise, seeing the confused furrow in Panam’s brows as she halts her hand waving. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you okay? I kInda lost you for a second. Had a...far away look on your face, there.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah! Yeah, all’s good.” She’d never admit it, but her voice came out a little squeakier than normal. A sudden change in voice that Panam definitely noticed, crossing her arms and leaning towards V in suspicion.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"It's nothin', really." V lets out an awkward laugh, nervously rubbing the back of her neck. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Uh-huh." Panam leans in further. V leans back, averting her gaze. Panam takes a step forward. V takes a step back. Panam takes another step forward—</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay! Just—what do you think this means?” V shows the messages to the Nomad, shoving the device suddenly into the her face, watching as her gaze flicks back and forth and up and down. At reaching the end she snorts, looking back over at V with a thoroughly amused expression. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“...What's your question, exactly?" </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I just..." V coughs. "Y'know. I mean, how d'you read this?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Panam stares at V with an unreadable expression and it makes V a bit nervous.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re serious.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh, <em>duh</em>. Why would I ask if I wasn’t?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“...Really, V?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y'know what? If you’re just gonna gimme shit then forget it—“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Re<em>lax</em>, I’m just teasing.” She's clearly amused, and she's also very clearly trying really hard to keep from outright laughing. “Really, though, you don’t know?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I just…don’t wanna <em>assume</em>…” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well you should, because that is definitely a winky-face—“ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“—Could be a <em>friendly</em> winky-face—“ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“—And not only did she tell you to have a nice day…” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She’s a <em>nice person</em>—“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But she told you to have a<em> fabulous</em> day. <em>Followed</em> by a winky-face.” Panam pokes V’s cheek who swats it away. “I’d say that’s a little more than just ‘friendly’ texting.” V lets out an exaggerated groan, hands coming up to rub her face. The sun shines bright in this early morning, coming down in unyielding rays to drown V in her oblivious shame. A few seconds pass as V wallows before Panam speaks up again. "You wanna know how I read it?" V nods. "She's flirting." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This news does not calm V down. In fact, it does the complete opposite and she quickly turns away to hide her reddening face from Panam. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"But what if you're lookin' <em>too</em> into it...?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Panam sighs, laying a friendly hand on V's shoulder to turn her around so they're face to face. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Listen V, I haven't met the girl so, sure, maybe I am looking too into it and that's just how she sends messages. But honestly, that's textbook flirting." After a quick moment Panam pokes a finger into V's chest with an infuriating smirk. "Who knew the big bad merc with a killer rep is actually just a big softie with a crush." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I—" V's face absolutely <em>burns</em>. "—do <em>not</em>...<em>have</em>..."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Uh-huh."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V shoves a laughing Panam. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">"Chicks right. You <em>are</em> mushy. Makes me sick."</span> <span class="s1"> Johnny drawls, cigarette hanging loose between his fingers. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p><hr/><p class="p1">-</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b> <em>—Current Day:</em> </b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V wakes in degrees. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It starts with the heaviness behind her eyes. The one that tells her she’d had a rough night of tossing and turning; a night of little peace. Then it’s the sun peeking through gaps in the blinds to steadily nudge her towards wakefulness, breaking in lines half onto the floor and half onto her face. Then its the realization that she’s laying at an odd angle as well as the sudden wonder of if her bed has always been this small. How her foot hangs off the edge yet her arm is trapped between her body and a fully cushioned wall. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And then the realization that V is actually <em>not</em> currently laying on her own bed back in her own apartment fully sinks in, and her eyes snap open.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Posters, a desk, kitchen—</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The events of the night before—specifically, of the middle of the night after the revolution meeting—come crashing down and she sits up only to sit right back down as her vision blurs and mind fogs from the abrupt movement. V leans fully back against the couch to ride the sudden vertigo out, head throbbing, rubbing her face as she sinks further into the cushions. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V creates a gap in her fingers and looks through them at where Johnny's leaning against a wall, arms crossed. She huffs. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah. Mornin’ to you, too.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s strange how a person can be so full of expression yet so expressionless all at once. Able to be read straight through those shades to the other side, yet stay unknown. Maybe it’s Johnny’s body language that reveals him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Gonna pass out on me?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V slowly breathes out, then in, then out again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nah. I’m good.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">From her position on the couch V takes in the surroundings she was too busy to appreciate the night before. A simple, but unique, dig. Shelves and walls decorated with interests. Clean, with concentrations of organized clutter here and there. And V still can’t believe Judy owns an actual aquarium. A freakin’ fish tank. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Maybe V’ll ask Judy how she got one when they next see each other. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A notification blinks up at her from her peripheral and V looks down at her holo. <em>3 New Messages</em> shine out from none other than the girl in question. As she moves to open them, her cheeks warm. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Mornin, sleepyhead</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Had to run, didn’t wanna wake you</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Left you some breakfast. Eat up!</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V’s mouth twitches as she reads the texts, feeling a certain fondness at the blatant display of trust. Being left alone in Judy’s apartment, it’s obvious she doesn’t think V’d steal anything or go snooping into her things and this has V feeling particularly good about herself. As if she’d proven somethin' to Judy. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">On the counter next to the breakfast sandwich is a still warm cup of coffee with packets of sugar and milk next to it. V smiles, that certain fondness returning ten-fold to swell to the tips of her ears. She preps her drink, stirs the contents with one hand while typing out a reply with the other. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Mornin!</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Thanks for breakfast</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She’s unwrapping the sandwich Judy’d left when a thought erupts and she begins to mentally draft another reply. A beat later, she bites the bullet and sends it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>And for talkin with me last night. Meant a lot</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V's suddenly extremely aware of the beating of her heart. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Fuckin’ electropunk. Rather stab knives into my ears than listen to that shit.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Johnny’s voice drifts from inside Judy’s bedroom and V nervously looks over from where she’s leaned against the kitchen counter, seeing him eye up a poster. She rolls her eyes and takes a few steps towards him, making sure to stay at a respectable distant. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Who knew you were so judgmental.” V quips around a mouthful of food.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“It’s called ‘having taste’.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“You’re just mad it’s not a Samurai poster she’s got up on her wall.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">V stands a foot away from the threshold of Judy’s room, eyeing Johnny suspiciously as he walks around. He stops to crouch down next to a box on the floor, looking at it’s contents.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Check this out.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Johnny, maybe quit snoopin' through her stuff?” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Just look at it.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Can’t see what it is from here.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Then get closer.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“No.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“She’s not here. Won’t ever know.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Exactly why I’m not goin’ into her <em>bedroom</em>.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He pokes at the contents of the box. “Looks like diving gear. Think she goes swimmin’?” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">V can’t help but scan it, confirming that it does in fact contain diving gear. Curiosity creeps up. Out of all the things V expected Judy to own, this was the last thing she thought she’d ever find in her apartment.“Never met someone who dives. Don’t even know any places to <em>go</em> diving.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Johnny stands up, glitching out of existence to shift somewhere else in the apartment. A quick one-eighty has V looking directly at him, leaning against the counter. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Pretty sure every body o’ water out there’s toxic enough to fry your skin off.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Gears probably got a protective layer or somethin’.” V finishes eating, tossing the wrapper into a trashcan and double checking that she didn’t leave any crumbs behind. Out of the corner of her eye, something metallic and totally <em>nova</em> grabs her attention.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Whoa…” V walks over to the bot posted on a desk near a window. “Didn’t know she dabbled in robotics.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Now that’s fuckin’ shimra. Think that’s how she winds down?” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“After a days work of tuning hardcore smut? Heh, wouldn’t be surprised.” V dips her head down and leans over, careful to avoid actually touching the bot but wanting a closer look from a different angle. It’s fully custom, obviously, and well cared for. Tools scattered about that she recognizes. “Interesting…” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Place looks like a fuckin’ antique museum.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Then I guess you should feel right at home.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Har-har.” He scoffs. “Chick’s got taste. ‘Cept for one thing.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">V feels suddenly defensive, narrowing her eyes at Johnny. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“And what’s that?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Way she looks at you. Don’t pretend you haven’t noticed. Makes you all mushy inside. I can feel it.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A hot blush sweeps across V’s face and she averts her gaze, nervously shifting from leg to leg.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You don’t…<em>know</em> that—“ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Even with the shades on she can see him rolling his eyes. “Please, V. Know you’re a real gonk when it comes to chicks, but even you should know last night had all that mushy feelings shit involved. Can’t be <em>that</em> blind.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s silent for a beat as V takes in Johnny’s words, too caught up in what he’s insinuating to be properly offended at his jabs. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V’d be lying if she said she hadn’t grown to like Judy in a…certain way, but— </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Look, she’s got a lot on her plate right now. With what happened to Evelyn and now this whole Clouds takeover, this isn’t the time to be makin’ any…<em>moves</em>.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She’s makin’ all the moves for you.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V chews on her lip. “She needs a friend right now, Johnny.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She can feel him scrutinizing her. Then; “You’re too soft for a merc.” He drawls, crossing his arms. “Have fun bein’ alone for the rest of your life.” Johnny glitches out and V huffs, moving to pick up her coffee and it’s then that she notices the paint on the walls. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Drawings, some without a pattern but clearly drawn with care and some with a theme, are all over and she finds herself stepping closer to study them. They’re cute. Some are intricate and some are simple, and V wonders if BD’s aren’t the only type of art form Judy dabbles in. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She makes a mental note to ask Judy about it alongside the fish tank and bot, leisurely sipping her coffee as she moves to leave. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Just before she’s able to though, there stands Johnny blocking the exit. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What <em>now</em>—“ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She why you’re stayin’?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A pause, then confusion, then defensiveness. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Feel like you’re tryin’ to imply somethin', here…” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just tryin’ to figure out why you haven’t left Night City, yet.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V raises her eyebrows, giving him her most deadpan look. “Uh, so, y’know, there’s this<em> thing</em> in my head—a chip—that’s slowly killin’ me…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“'Xactly.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Could you be more vague?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Johnny stares at her. “Don’t get you.” His voice carries in the same way it always does; as if he were speaking through a filter. “I’ve seen your memories. Seen what that bastard did to your clan. Saw what you were gonna do about it. And here you are, stayin’ in Night City tryin’ to get the chip out instead of goin’ through with it…and for what?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You sayin’ you’d prefer I go through with it instead of tryin’ to get some answers ‘bout this fucking relic?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sayin’ I don’t get you.” A pause. “You’re dyin’ anyway, and that plan o’ yours was suicide at best. Don’t get why you didn’t just delta the fuck out the moment you were told your days’re numbered.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can we not talk about this again?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nah. Think we aught’a. Explain this to me, yeah? You weren’t exactly plannin’ on makin’ it outta that compound, or whatever the fuck that place is, alive—“ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Shut up</em>, Johnny.” V seethes. “You may have seen my memories, but its obvious you didn’t <em>read</em> them. And if you know so much then you know <em>damn well </em>what Jackie’s last words were. You really think I’d just…forget about him? Forget everything he said for some…some…” V growls out her frustrations, reaching a hand up to rub her temple. Her body buzzes, but not from anger. A vulnerable sadness spreads, and something close to defeat quickly overcomes. “Even if my days’re numbered, gotta have <em>some</em> priorities. Won’t let his death be for nothin’.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The atmosphere between them stills into a padded quiet. After a beat Johnny moves to stand sideways, offering a clear path to the door. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry ‘bout your choom. Know what that’s like.” He pauses. “If I were you, I’d’ve left in a millisecond to get my revenge. It’s why I’m just tryin’ to figure it out.” Another pause. “You were close to Jackie, I get that. Do what you gotta do. But V…” She looks up at him. “You ever get the opportunity to get that revenge, I say: fucking kill that bastard.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V nods, feeling her brief sadness and animosity level out into a much more companionable silence. She stares at him. Stares through those gonk sunglasses of his, and she frowns.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’ll see, Johnny. If things work out with the chip then maybe…maybe I’ll still go through with it. Maybe.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He glitches out and V leaves, making sure the door is locked behind her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This morning is crisp and cool, the streets are busy, and her holo pings. V looks down, pausing in her steps as she reads;</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Course. I’m here for you too, V</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">-</p><hr/><p>-</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s difficult to focus on work. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At the very least, Suzie hasn’t come by to yell at Judy for something or another. Not yet, anyway. Which has left her mind free to mull over quite a few things. Clouds, the behavioral chip, the plan, V—</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V, laid out on her couch completely knocked out, mouth open and leg hanging off the side, lightly snoring, looking dopey as she sleeps in a funky position that’d made Judy smile. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V, deep blue eyes glowing and searing, piercing straight through Judy and out the other side. Calloused hands, gentle and comforting, holding her own. Soothing voice, reassuring and warm.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s been difficult to focus on work. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At the very least she’s alone down here in her den. The girls don’t come by often, and Judy’s not very down to be needled into spilling what’s got her so lost in her head all of a sudden, anyway.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Quite a few things, actually, and she chances a glance to her holo. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Something pleasant had floated in Judy when V replied to her ‘good-morning’ text. She hadn’t been expecting one, but knowing that the merc had taken time out of her day to acknowledge it made Judy bite her lip to keep from smiling too hard. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At this point there’s no pretending. No denying. Even from when V had first walked into Lizzie’s, had first descended the stairs into her basement workplace, Judy’d noticed her. The fit of her threads, the depths of her eyes, the velvet texture of her voice—even if these observations came with a side of judgement, there’s no denying that V’s easy on the eyes and that Judy found her easy to look at. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Now that she knows the merc a bit better, a little more personally, now that she’s gotten to know the reserved gentleness hiding behind that fragile exterior of hers, it’s safe to say that Judy is maybe, possibly, probably, very likely crushing on this soft-hearted woman. Crushing in a way that has her admitting to a want that blankets her entire being. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A kind of want she hadn’t felt in a long while. The kind of want that has Judy wanting to spend time with V. Wanting to have meaningless conversations of nothing with V. A want that has Judy eyeing her holo, mentally thinking of good enough reasons to reach out to V again without looking too obvious. Or desperate. Mentally drafting replies that soon turn into typed out drafts, backspacing and re-typing way more times than Judy would care to admit. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Knock knock</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Whatup? How’s things?</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy clicks her tongue, face growing hot from a slight of embarrassment. No turning back now. The texts have been sent and she sets her device down, pretending that she isn’t anxiously waiting for a reply. Telling herself that her texts weren’t actually <em>that</em> lame, even though they absolutely were. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s difficult to focus on work and all she needs to do is tune this one last BD before she’s done for the week. Allowing herself proper leeway and time for what will go down at Clouds without having to worry about Suzie getting in her face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then, a ping. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">No one’s around to see how quickly she picks up her holo, at least. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Hey</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Things are good. Just hangin round.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Why, somethin the matter?</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Cool cool.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Nah, just wanted to say I had a great time in spite of the circumstances. All thanks to you</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Maybe we could do it again, just without spillin’ any blood :/ </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>I did too</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>And I’m down for that</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Anytime, I mean</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>And without blood </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy’s biting her lip. V’s texts are always short. Curt. But they never fail to send timid flutters throughout, reading and re-reading these short and curt texts as fingers idly hover over her device to try and draft something not-lame yet still casual and seem like she’s not nervous at all. Judy wonders for a brief second if V ever gets a reaction similar to Judy when they message each other. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Can’t wait ;) </em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Anyway, still waitin for Maiko to spill the detes on our meet</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Call you when I know more</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And maybe she’s laying it on a bit thick. Maybe. That’s the second wink-emoji she’s sent V, but there’s no use in dwelling on it now. It’s been sent. She just hopes V’s not put off by it. Last thing she wants is to come off too strongly. Or something.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">These sudden feelings of shyness and want have Judy reeling, and she wonders at which point she had begun to see the merc in a different light. Perhaps always. She’d noticed V since the beginning, that’s for sure, but when did she begin to grow so timid around the other woman?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy thinks back to the conversation from last night. Remembers how V had curled into herself, cheeks wet and eyes glistening. Opening up a bit about her nightmare, and she wonders just how often these nightmares plague V. She wonders if that’s why V sometimes look so goddamn tired so frequently. Shoulders sagging at the end of a night, eyes drooping. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s not a constant image of V, but it’s an often enough image for Judy to wonder. And now, she may have some idea. Well, it could be that and the constant running around V seems to be doing. Endless work steered towards a resolution that may not exist. A resolution from which V hangs on, dependent, grasping by the tips of her fingers as this city continues to suck its people dry, and the wicked stay restless. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>V’s not wicked, just unlucky. She doesn’t deserve what’s happened to her…</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In a way, Judy feels almost selfish. Asking V to dedicate time for her Clouds revolution while the merc is trying to find a way to save her own life from the chip in her head at the same time. Taking time away. Taking time needed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A ping; a caller ID blinking in the corner of her vision.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Sounds good</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>I’ll be waiting</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy’s biting her lip again, eyes tunneled with a softness around the edges that seems to encompass everything. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There’s no point in pretending, no point in denying—Judy may kind of, sort of, maybe, be crushing on V a tiny bit. Just a bit. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She sets her device down and to the side, determined to finish this one last edit so she’ll finally be free. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It doesn’t take long, and she’s finishing up the last bits of it when a notification pops up in the corner of her screen. An excitement comes over Judy until she sees that it’s not a text but an email, and then sees who it’s from.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"><b>From:</b> </span> <span class="u"><span class="s2">Maiko Maeda</span></span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"><b>To:</b> </span> <span class="u"><span class="s2">Judy Alvarez</span></span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><strong>RE:</strong> <strong>About Clouds</strong></span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"> <em>[Alright, Judy. You want to do this little revolution at Clouds and want me to do all the dirty work, as usual. It’s fine, and lucky for you I was able to arrange a meeting with Hiromi Sato. It’ll take place in his penthouse tomorrow evening, so as long as your merc is as skilled as you seem to think she is and as long as she knows the meaning of ‘quiet’, then everything should go smoothly.]</em> </span> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Maiko has always had a layer of condescending underneath that thinly veiled opulence of hers, it just took Judy a real long while to notice. Too long. And reading the email has Judy gritting her teeth before typing out a reply with fingers slamming against a keyboard.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"> <b>From: </b> </span> <span class="u"><span class="s2">Judy Alvarez</span></span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"> <b>To: </b> </span> <span class="u"><span class="s2">Maiko Maeda</span></span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><strong>RE:</strong> <strong>About Clouds</strong></span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"> <em>[V is a professional. She’ll handle whatever obstacles show up tomorrow evening with finesse. So don’t worry about it. I’ll hit up Tom and Roxie and let them in on the detes.]</em> </span> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy’s tapping her fingers in a rhythm against her work desk when another ping immediately sounds out. She grits her teeth, realizing that she's having a conversation with Maiko in real time. This fact annoys her.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"><b>From:</b> </span> <span class="u"><span class="s2">Maiko Maeda</span></span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"><b>To:</b> </span> <span class="u"><span class="s2">Judy Alvarez</span></span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><strong>RE:</strong> <strong>About Clouds</strong></span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"> <em>[Oh I’m sure this merc you’ve hired is a ‘professional’. No doubts there. But she better not mess this up. I’m putting a lot on the line for this so be grateful I’m even doing it in the first place.]</em> </span> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This <em>bitch.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"> <b>From: </b> </span> <span class="u"><span class="s2">Judy Alvarez</span></span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"> <b>To: </b> </span> <span class="u"><span class="s2">Maiko Maeda</span></span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><strong>RE:</strong> <strong>About Clouds</strong></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>[V IS a professional. You’ll see. And I’ll be grateful once it all works out. You don't gotta be so goddamn condescending.]</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy hardly has enough time to breath before,</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A ping;</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"><b>From:</b> </span> <span class="u"><span class="s2">Maiko Maeda</span></span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"><b>To:</b> </span> <span class="u"><span class="s2">Judy Alvarez</span></span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><strong>RE:</strong> <strong>About Clouds</strong></span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"> <em>[So you’ve decided to risk absolutely everything over a street thug. I see. Never thought you’d stoop this low, but I guess I shouldn’t be so surprised.]</em> </span> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy balls her hands into fists, seeing red.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"> <b>From: </b> </span> <span class="u"><span class="s2">Judy Alvarez</span></span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"> <b>To: </b> </span> <span class="u"><span class="s2">Maiko Maeda</span></span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><strong>RE:</strong> <strong>About Clouds</strong></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>[You don’t know shit, so quit actin like you do. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"> <em>You’ve given me the detes, so expect me to go through with them. See you - maybe - tomorrow late evening.]</em> </span> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy had expected that to be the last of the messages, of the emails, but another ‘ping’ rings out and Judy won’t deny the extremely loud growl of frustration that escapes her.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"><b>From:</b> </span> <span class="u"><span class="s2">Maiko Maeda</span></span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"><b>To:</b> </span> <span class="u"><span class="s2">Judy Alvarez</span></span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><strong>RE:</strong> <strong>About Clouds</strong></span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"> <em>[Don’t go thinking I haven’t noticed how you look at this merc you’ve hired. Do you really think I’m so oblivious? It’s obvious you’re hiring her for superficial reasons, so forgive me for doubting her ‘skills’. A lot is on the line which I will be the one reaping the consequences for. Not you.]</em> </span> </p><p class="p1">A<span class="s1"> bubble of bashful anger rises in Judy. Her hands grip the edges of her desk once finished reading, and once again she’s reminded of her sheer stupidity. Her sheer desperation that had come from the loneliness she’d felt so long ago.</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"><b>From: </b> </span> <span class="u"> <span class="s2">Judy Alvarez</span></span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"> <b>To: </b> </span> <span class="u"> <span class="s2">Maiko Maeda</span></span></p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s2">RE: About Clouds</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"> <em>[Again, you don’t know SHIT. You think you can judge me so readily. I’ll have you know that V was there to help me when everything went down with Evie. So I’ve seen what she can do, and she’s as professional as a merc can get. And, unlike you, she actually has a heart. So you’re the last person to judge. The fuck you even care for anyway? V’s good at what she does. She’s perfect for the job and I trust her.]</em> </span> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy hates how easily Maiko is able to get under her skin. She’d always been good at it; it’s one of the reasons why Judy had left her in the first place. Maiko was always good at playing Judy, at having Judy do whatever it was she wanted with just the twist of her words. And, again, she scolds herself for not having noticed Maiko’s manipulative ways earlier. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But what’s done is done. What has passed is past. What’s happened has happened. And so, before opening the newest reply that pings from the corner of her eye Judy takes in a few calming breaths, determined to make sure that Maiko does not keep the upper hand as she opens the latest email.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"><b>From:</b> </span> <span class="u"><span class="s2">Maiko Maeda</span></span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"><b>To:</b> </span> <span class="u"><span class="s2">Judy Alvarez</span></span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><strong>RE:</strong> <strong>About Clouds</strong></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>[Whatever. I'm not stupid. Hope you realize I’m risking a lot for this, and the last thing I need is for it to go sideways because of a stupid crush. Try having priorities, maybe?]</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"> <b>From: </b> </span> <span class="u"><span class="s2">Judy Alvarez</span></span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"> <b>To: </b> </span> <span class="u"><span class="s2">Maiko Maeda</span></span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><strong>RE:</strong> <strong>About Clouds</strong></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>[Don’t know what the fuck you’re even talkin about. Just call me once things are solid. And you don’t know what’s best for me, so quit actin like you do. I'm done playin this fuckin game with you.]</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"><b>From:</b> </span> <span class="u"><span class="s2">Maiko Maeda</span></span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"><b>To:</b> </span> <span class="u"><span class="s2">Judy Alvarez</span></span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><strong>RE:</strong> <strong>About Clouds</strong></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">[Whatever you say, Judy. Just keep your holo close to you.]</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy doesn't bother replying. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The last of the BD's are finished and Judy leaves Lizzies. She sits in her van for a few minutes, breathing in and out as the weight of what she's about to pull off at Clouds begins to solidify. It's no longer a mere abstract concept, but a real tangible plan with people involved and a date set. It has her nervous, and as she sits there in the parking lot she thinks of V. Of what V would tell her if she were there with her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She'd tell Judy something comforting; something comforting in that velvet voice of hers that would work to sooth Judy into a relaxed state. She can almost imagine it. Can almost imagine V shooting that asymmetrical smile towards her, goofy laugh accompanying it as she reassures her that everything'll be fine but not before making a playful jab that'll have Judy smiling and calling her a 'gonk'. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy believes it for a second and she drives home feeling lighter. Complications pushed to the back of her mind. </span>
</p><p class="p1">-</p><hr/><p>-</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Panam calling V outta the blue, disheveled and stressed, was a surprise and a half. It made her nervous, especially since she was holding off on details until they met in person. The Aldecaldo camp may not be that far from city limits, but it’s far enough away to spend a good portion of the day just riding out there thinking thoughts. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Not that V’s complaining. She actually loves a good long drive. There’s a kind of daydream lull to them, especially once streets with traffic lights smooth out into endless highway. Facing away from Night City seeing nothing but mountain ranges and roads, it’s so easy to pretend. She can almost hear the bickering in the backseat and these indulging thoughts strengthen as the outline of the Aldecaldo camp begins to rear its head around protruding rocks and dunes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Admittedly, V never thought she’d ever interact with a Nomad again. Let alone an entire <em>clan</em>. Nomads working inside city limits are few and far between, there for biz and biz only. Get in-get out typa thing, and that’s only if the eddies are worth it. It’s why the recesses of Night City was the best place and only place for V to go to—like hiding a needle in a haystack, except you’re the needle and the haystack is fifty-miles long and another mile deep. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And, admittedly, working with the Aldecaldos does make V nervous. The last thing she wants is to attract the wrong kind of attention to them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But she trusts Panam. It may be gonk to trust her since they haven’t known each other long, but V has always been able to read people well and knows there is genuine good in the Nomad. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And as it turns out, Panam might trust V just as much now that she knows why she called the merc out to the Badlands. A rescue mission for the Aldecaldo leader that Panam seems to despise so much—‘it’s complicated’, as she would say. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know why but…I felt I could count on you.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She says this with a tentative stiffness to her shoulders, as if waiting for V to bolt or laugh in her face. But V smiles wide, playfully poking her in the shoulder. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Always, Panam. You and me’re chooms. Thought that was clear.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The effect of V’s words is immediate; Panam’s entire body sags in relief. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Careful, or I’ll start believing that. You won’t be able to get rid of me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll survive, I’m sure.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">The rest of the Aldecaldos she meets as Panam relays her plan has V feelin' a certain type of anxious, especially when that one chick<span class="s1">—Carol—makes it very clear how much V's help is unwanted. Makes it very clear how little she regards V. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The animosity the other Aldecaldos share has her feeling a certain type of way, and no matter how many times Panam says to not worry about it V is definitely worrying about it. It's hard not to. Difficult not to. V knows how gossip spreads through a clan and knows that many of them blame V for the losses they reaped when trying to get Hellman. And if V's being honest, the blame is well deserved. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She may not be trying to, none of it may have been intentional, but a fog of dread seems to follow V at all times. And this fog of dread seems to infect everyone and anyone she comes into contact with, the Aldecaldos included. V wishes they wouldn't, couldn't, be infected, but it seems that the latest branch of her disease has stretched out in spindles towards these innocents who don't deserve gettin' involved with her bullshit. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She wonders if that fog will ever dissipate. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V stands, listening to the Aldecaldos bicker about what to do with Saul. It's strange how this is even being discussed—not how they're going to save him, but if they should even go save him in the first place—and V watches the back and forth with rapt attention and a side of judgement. It's unbelievable. She can't wrap her head around it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> V grits her teeth, jaw ticking. No one notices her sudden change in demeanor.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Your leader gets nabbed and you, what...hope for the best?" Flashes of memory cut through V. Memories of what had happened and what had been done. Actions taken that snowballed into instances that have followed V since. "Your leader takes care of you and you take care of your leader. And now that your leader is gone you just...don't even bother? He means that little to you all?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Some of them look away while some sneer at her. Good. She hopes to get a reaction out of them. The audacity—it shouldn't even be a question nor a discussion. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V thinks back. Remembers the things she and the others went through just to protect—</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Again, she grits her teeth and, again, her jaw ticks. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Saul needs you—your <em>leader</em> needs you—and you abandon him. I'd hate to think 'bout what'd happen should one of you get taken instead of Saul. Thought you were s'possed to be a family—"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Listen here, city girl—" </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You've no right to lecture us—"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"<em>Quiet.</em>"</span>
</p><p class="p1">Panam's voice cuts everyone into a heavy silence that stretches until Mitch makes his way over.</p><p class="p1">V spends the ride over to the Wraiths camp trying to understand how the others could leave Saul out to dry like that. But it's difficult. Their leader<span class="s1">—their goddamn <em>leader</em>—and they don't even try? </span></p><p class="p1">Except for Panam. V's respect for Panam raises tenfold as she drives towards this compound to help rescue Saul. </p><p class="p1">A compound that sends a searing hot spear-head straight through her stomach once they've parked and gotten out of the vehicle and into the rising storm. A blaze that nearly paralyzes her in place. There’s a dreadful familiarity about the camp, and V swallows as she works to calm herself down. No sense letting it get the best of her when Saul’s life is on the line. </p><p class="p1">And the job requires her to get Saul out quietly without drawing attention. In a way it's amusing how the Raffens guarding don't even notice her, staying none the wiser to her presence.</p><p class="p1">V escorts Saul out easily, and as they run out the pipe and into the sandstorm V chances a glance back towards the Wraith camp. The way its shadowed, halo'd by the sandstorm, silhouetted against mountains<span class="s1">—the similarities stun V. Has her stumbling as they jump into the van. </span></p><p class="p1">V takes deep, calming breaths, leaning her head back against the steel door. Shutting her eyes as the uneven dirt road rocks the vehicle back and forth. Listens to Panam and Saul verbally fight. Words are shot like bullets, and the sandstorm gets worse by the second. </p><p class="p1">Some buildings pop up on the horizon and Panam steers towards them.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The abandoned farmhouse is stable enough for shelter and even though the wind howls against its walls hard enough to shake, V’s not shaken by it. She’s been stuck in sandstorms before. Plenty of times. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do I hear a lecture coming on?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Unfortunately, the shelter of the abandoned farmhouse doesn’t shelter V from Saul and Panam’s arguing. Getting a front row seat to the complications of their issues is somewhat interesting and offers V some much needed context as to why Panam had left her clan in the first place, but they really do like to get at each other’s throats. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, it’s not the time for this. You’re both exhausted. We should just get some rest.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s silent as Panam and Saul get stuck in a stare off until, finally;</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe you’re right.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V’s relieved. A relief that gets completely smothered as Saul leans forward in a challenge. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We can’t hope to handle the Raffens alone.” Saul obviously did not accept V’s olive branch and Panam instantly snaps, hands balling into fists.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So you would sell us out to Snake Nation? Completely wiping out the Aldecaldos from the map in the process?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V feels the blood drain from her face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They have the numbers, the weapons, <em>and </em>the supplies. They would protect us from the Raffens and we would no longer have the endless problems we're currently facing. We could <em>thrive</em>.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know it won’t be that simple.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m trying to do what is best for the family. We’re out of options, Panam.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"We're out of options because you don't want to think of any other ones!"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"My hands are <em>tied</em>—"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s a damn rotten idea. V, tell him its a <em>damn rotten</em> idea!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V’s clenching her jaw, blunt nails digging into the palms of her hands, breathing hard through her nose—a pin drops. Saul looks at V, and V looks back. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If you really want what’s best for your clan, stay far <em>far</em> away from Snake Nation.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Saul taps his foot, eyeing V up and down with a narrowed gaze. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh yeah? And what could you possibly know about them?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What could I possibly…” V echoes, scoffing. “Everything. <em>Too</em> much.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait…” Panam mutters, interrupting. “You mean…the clan yours integrated into was…?” V hesitantly nods.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So you’re a Nomad.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Was.” And V regrettably corrects him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hmm. Alright then, enlighten me. I’m listening.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I…” V goes quiet, gazing down at her lap and thinking. Thinking of how much to say, how to say it safely, and if she should even say it at all. “Snake Nation had reached out to my clan. Wanted us to join 'em. Told us the same sweet things you're sayin', Saul." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"But they're not untrue. Snake Nation does have the numbers and the supplies to help us." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You're right. But what would it cost joinin' them?" </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I'm not sure I'm following."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Don't the Aldecaldos pride themselves on independence? It's what your clans all about, right? Join, and you're no longer the Aldecaldos, you're Snake Nation. You really wanna be the one who ended an entire legacy just ‘cause things started gettin’ tough?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Exactly what I said." Panam leans back onto the couch, sending an appreciative glance towards V. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"We're already nearing the end of us. One or two more raids and we're done."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Leaving your name behind ain't the answer."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"It might be worth swallowing our pride if it means we'd survive—"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"That's not guaranteed. Not with them." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You talk as if reaching out to them is a death sentence." </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">"Saul..." A certain sadness grips V and she folds in on herself. An old sorrow creeps up. "</span> <span class="s1">I lost <em>everything</em> because of Snake Nation. My clan is gone; doesn't exist anymore. People I grew up with are dead, and now I waste away in Night City doin' jobs as a merc. I promise that whatever hardships the Aldecaldos are facin’ right now’s not worth gettin’ involved with them. If there’s <em>anyone</em> you should take advice from ‘bout this, it’s me.”</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">V's words pierce paper-cut thin and the ensuing</span> <span class="s1">silence is thick, weighing heavy enough to stick fingers through and come away with a substance that wedges into every crevice. </span></p><p class="p1">V continues; <span class="s1">"You've had spats. I get that. Like any family, you're not perfect. My clan...we weren't perfect. We made mistakes. And one of those mistakes was tanglin' ourselves with Snake Nation. That was our downfall." Saul looks up at V dead on, finally, and V looks back at him hoping he can see the tired resignation in her eyes and take the words behind them seriously; "It's not worth it."</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then, Saul hums. "You do realize the weight of what you are implying, right?" </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"'Course I do. But I hope you know I gain nothin' from tellin' you 'bout this. Just think real hard 'bout it, Saul. Please."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Quiet overcomes. She can see Saul thinking, watching as he groggily ups himself from the comfort of the chair he's sittin' on. Some words pass; mentions wearily to Panam about returning to the Aldecaldos with arms open wide. It shouldn't, but V feels a melancholic jealousy rise within her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">He leaves for bed, leaving V with her thoughts. </p><p class="p1">A clear bottle of liquor rests on the table. It fits loosely in V's palm, liquid sloshing as it's tilted back. The long swig pulls a grimace from V and she smacks her lips just as Panam's face pinches from her own taste of the drink.</p><p class="p1">"Oof. Now that packs some octane." </p><p class="p1">"Tell me 'bout it. Took forever to get used to the stuff when I first came to Night City. Still not a huge fan." </p><p class="p1">Panam hums, eyeing V for a moment as she lays back onto the couch. "Have you gotten used to not being a Nomad anymore?" </p><p class="p1">"By now, yeah. But it was rough. Real rough. Felt like my entire identity got striped away from me."</p><p class="p1">Panam is quiet, looking at V with a question in her eyes. </p><p class="p1">"Can see you thinkin' over there. Spit it out." </p><p class="p1">A pause, then, "Your clan...if you don't mind me asking, what exactly happened there?" </p><p class="p1">V shrugs, feeling the liquor warm and begin to fuzz up her mind.</p><p class="p1">"Lotsa shit went down. Head Honcho of Snake Nation took advantage of my leader's trust and decimated my clan. Not much else to say." </p><p class="p1">"I thought you said your clan joined them?" </p><p class="p1">"They did, technically. Those left did, anyway." Panam studies V, eyes inquisitive and waiting for elaboration. V's not entirely sure she wants to elaborate. "It's...more complicated than that. Obviously. I just<span class="s1">—</span>don't wanna<span class="s1">—I mean,</span> I'm<span class="s1">—I'm not tryin'a go back to that—not tryin'a go back to those times—</span>"</p><p class="p1">V's voice cracks without meaning to and she folds into herself, eyes open and averted. She misses the look Panam suddenly sends her way, too entrapped into the drowning thoughts to notice. A beat, then Panam nudges V with her foot. </p><p class="p1">"Hey." V looks up at her just as the corners of her irises burn. "Wanna know what I just thought of right now?" </p><p class="p1">Confusion, then; "...What?" </p><p class="p1">"I think this place would make for a decent little motel..." </p><p class="p1">V smiles as Panam shoots off into a sudden tangent, grateful for the change in subject. The back and forth banter flows easily between them and soon enough V's forgotten all about the dreadful tangle that had begun to creep into her. A tangle that was about to suffocate. A tangle quelled by her fellow Nomad friend. A tangle softened into nothing as V leans back to allow sleep to takeover. </p><p class="p1">And, luckily, no dreams take her this night. </p><p class="p1">V joins Panam out on the porch come morning. The Sun is bright and Saul sits occupied and nursed by other Aldecaldos hanging over him from a van that had come through. They look up at her as she walks out the house, and it's very clear how differently they regard her now than from last night. The antagonism has now smoothed down into something close to respect and V nods in their direction, appreciating the nod granted back. </p><p class="p1">It's always easy to talk to Panam. It's always easy to talk to a friend. </p><p class="p1">"Should send a fruit basket to Rogue. Thank her for introducin' us."</p><p class="p1">"A Fruit basket might be more than she deserves, but..." Panam lightly bumps her fist against V's shoulder. "Thanks again, V. For helping me with Saul. I'm indebted to you." She shoots off on her motorcycle and V watches her leave. Idly, she wonders if Panam'd be down to grab a drink one day soon. </p><p class="p1">V's ready to depart herself, listening to the Aldecaldos banter behind her, when a ringing sounds out. At seeing who it is, she answers with a warm face.</p><p class="p1">"Judy. Hey." </p><p class="p1">"Hey, V." She looks serious, eyes deadset and determined. "Maiko called. Before sundown, out front of the Megatower. Gonna be there?"</p><p class="p1">"'Course I will." </p><p class="p1">"See you then." Judy pauses, eyes drifting to over V's shoulder. "You out in the Badlands again?" </p><p class="p1">"Yeah. Had some biz to take care of." </p><p class="p1">"Been spendin' a lotta time out there." </p><p class="p1">V shrugs, smiling shyly. "Just a bit. 'S'nice to get away from the city, y'know?" </p><p class="p1">"Wish I knew. Haven't left in a long while, but I would like to get a break from this city one o' these days. Maybe...you could take me with, sometime." </p><p>Her heart halts for a millisecond. A skip of the beat that has her swallowing letters. </p><p>Misty's words of advice echo in her head. A calming voice urging her; <em>It's okay to be vulnerable and allow people into your life. It's scary, I know, but you deserve to be happy, V.  </em></p><p>"Yeah." V's voice comes out rushed and nervous. "Yeah, whenever you're free. We can do that." </p><p>"Alright. I'll hold you to it. So. See you before sundown?" </p><p>"Before sundown." </p><p>Judy hangs up and V floats. Tenderness tethers her to the ground, and she smiles the whole way back to Night City. </p><hr/><p class="p1">-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>[Hey all! Sorry this one took longer than usual to come out. Lockdown orders were lifted where I live (kind of) and I got called back to work pretty much immediately. Like...it all happened so fast lmao. My manager was not playin around and sent a group text about returning to work The Day it was announced that quarantine orders would be lifted. So yeah, I just wasn't readyyyy lol BUT I don't think this is going to mess with future updates. This chapter update got messed up cause It was all just so out of the blue I didn't have any time to adjust. Just got...thrown back into things without prep lol But now things are adjusted (and so am I) and I can continue to spend time working on this.] </p><p>So anyways this chapter was pretty V-centric and, once again, we got a glimpse into her Nomad past. I've said in previous Author-Notes that V was going to have a lot more backstory here which will be explored, and we're starting to explore it! Even though we're only getting hints rn, it will all unravel soon enough. (This is a slow burn afterall lol)</p><p>Anyways, lemme know what you thought about this update! Again, BIG thanks to everyone that commented and left kudos on the last chapter! I appreciate every single one of you (': if I could hug you all individually, I would &lt;3<br/>Much love,<br/>Buoy</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Strength of Will for a Cause</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mistrust bleeds into the very seams.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">-</p><hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">People mill as ants in front of Judy, voices carrying together in a cluttered mess that bounces off unkempt mega-building steel walls. Smoke from open grills travel in smokey knots as vending machines speak plastic sounds that lull Night City residents into a special kind of daze. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy leans against a wall. Tom and Roxie sit by a food stand. It hasn’t been long since they’d met, but—time passes. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Hey</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> <em>I’m here with Tom and Roxie. Just waitin on ya</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy people watches as the trio wait anxiously. For a second—for a brief second—she wonders if V will stand them up. Leave them hanging out to dry. Make them look like gullible hopeful gonks who had the audacity to wait for some kind of shift and change in the everyday that never arrives. The audacity to think they even stood a chance against Night City. Waiting for a shift Judy had bet <em>everything</em> on. A shift with an audience from which Judy will reap the embarrassing consequences for. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A half of her says to not worry—that V has proven herself trustworthy and reliable. The other half stings. The other half sears doubtful fingers into the very implants of her mind to cut down. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Anxiety of distrust had been sown red over the years and even though a half of her shows the evidence of V’s trustworthiness, the other whispers these skeptic seeds that have her keeping a close eye on both her holo and another on the corner of the mega-building. Waiting. Just waiting. And the seconds pass as she waits. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then;</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>I’m almost there </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>How you feelin? </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Relief floods and she audibly sighs, feeling her body sag in reprieve. Then, a small smile. Then, a thought: how did she ever doubt V? V—all open eyes, soft smile looking towards her. But—</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s hard to trust in this city. Harder to earn it. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Kinda fucking nervous, not gonna lie</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> <em>But also real fucking ready to shake shit up at Clouds</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A ping rings out not a second later and—as if possible—Judy sags even further in relief. She thinks—she thinks of the genuine tones of this merc that has suddenly become so intertwined with Judy’s life so so suddenly. Thinks, again, and definitely not for the first time—that she was wrong to be so quick in her assumptions. Wrong to let this cemented distrust of hers reach out and touch perhaps the last good person left in Night City. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She thinks maybe V is safe to drop ennies of trust into. Thinks of how the distrustful callous around her fragile foundations has begun to smooth out into a rounded material still somewhat frail. Wonders if its safe to smooth out. Realizes it just might be if it's V.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">If it's V.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Everything’ll be fine</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Besides, we got something the Tyger Claws don’t </em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> <em>What’s that?</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>The BEST techie in Night City as well as the most skilled merc to ever exist </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">An embarrassing snort comes out before she can stop herself, bringing a hand up to cover her mouth. Tom and Roxie both look curiously over at her and Judy grows timid under their gaze. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“V comin’?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy crosses her arms, clears her throat, tries to look laid back as she regards Roxie. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah. She’ll be here any moment.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy glances back down at the messages, feeling the corner of her mouth twitch up. The imaginings of a lopsided grin pops into her mind and the bundle of nerves resting heavy in her stomach gradually detangles. V’s good at that—detangling, anchoring; keeping Judy from drifting off into a mind fogged by trepidation. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Alright alright, no need to stroke your own ego, ya gonk</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Oh. So you don’t deny that you’re the best techie around?</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Nothin to deny cause I AM the best ;)</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shy flutters blackout the tension Judy’d been feeling for just a moment. She pockets her device, leans back, and waits. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy notices V the moment she steps around the corner, standing tall and straight and dressed all in dark shades. Pistols hang—slung—off her hip and she approaches with a confident step, eyes falling onto where Judy stays leaning against a wall. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There is a sudden apprehensive thought that peeks out from her peripheral. A sudden realization that this is the first time she and V are physically seeing each other since the night at her apartment and she fights the rising blush down while doing her best to seem cool, calm, and collected. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">For a moment, as Judy greets her, they look into each other until they’re not. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">An easygoing demeanor lays over from V to the rest of the group, easygoing chatter pillowing the nerves Tom and Roxie are obviously feeling. No matter how much motivation a person has, inexperience can bug one out and it seems V knows this well as she offers clear and sound advice that the Dolls eagerly listen to. They visibly relax as V talks. She's good at that—quelling nerves—and it’s nice to hear the reassurances drifting out on the back of her cotton-soft tone.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They ride the elevator and a buzz of anticipation sweeps throughout Judy; something to the left of excitement with just a taste of edge. She wonders if V ever feels this way when going into a gig. Makes a mental note to ask about it later. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A certain weight begins to set in once they leave Tom and Roxie, the pair of them quiet and ready as the lift opens up onto maintenance. Just as Judy is about to step off V immediately grips her arm, dragging her behind some barrels and ducking. The level is not empty and Judy was barely able to make out the noises of movement before cursing. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Figures we wouldn’t be alone. Can you take ‘em out?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V tilts her head towards Judy, holding herself in that angle that has her keeping one eye on the gangoons and the other on Judy. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Quietly, or…?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Prefer quiet, honestly.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright. Just stay hidden, please.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V’s peeking over their cover, eyes shining in that artificial blue. Then she’s gone. This time, Judy listens with rapt attention while making sure to keep her head down. With a strained listening ear she can just barely make out the shuffle of clothes, the light grunts, and the gasps for air. She wonders if V has been unsuccessful in her attempts at quiet and been found out, and how she dealt with the sudden change of tactics. She wonders how long it took for V to become so expert at what she does. How she even started doing jobs as a merc in the first place.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then, suddenly, V’s standing over her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“All clear.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy surveys the empty spaces for damage but finds none, save for the few legs poking out of corners. She whistles. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V has skill, that much is obvious. That much has <em>been</em> obvious. And it’s not that Judy’s surprised anymore, she’s just…impressed. Sneaks a glance over to V; notices how composed and relaxed she is as well as the straight set of her shoulders, strong and lean, tall and sharp, threads fitting unfairly well—</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy blinks, breathing in a sharp breath before turning one-eighty and quickly walking over to the hardware panel of Clouds. She can hear V's steps close behind, tries instead to focus on hacking into the system—which she does, easily, and uses this allotted and distracted time to speak updates about Tom and Roxie to this merc standing close by. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And this is where they part.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not comin’ with me?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy sees a mirror glimmer in V’s eyes and wonders if what she’s seeing reflected back is the same slight worry creeping up in her own chest. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“More likely not to be detected if you’re alone. I’m not exactly the ninja you are. An’ besides, I’ll be more useful here. If they activate any alarms, I can override.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Gonna breach security, get me in the penthouse?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thought I could do it, but…sorry, it’s not gonna happen. Gotta manage on your own. Just head to the elevator on the other side, should take you to the roof.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thought you were the best techie around?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There’s that playful smirk on V’s face and Judy rolls her eyes, focusing extra hard on the tech in front of her while clicking her tongue. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Clouds musta updated their security since what went down last time you were there—“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s alright. Was just teasing you. And you <em>are</em> the best. So if it’s stumping you of all people, must be some serious hardware they’ve got goin’ on.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">And it is stumping her. New additions, newer code, and all the usual holes have been filled in with a gunk she could usually find a way to work around given a couple days or so; but they’re here now, no time to waste. </span> <span class="s1">And she’s confident in V’s abilities; no doubt the merc can effortlessly dance around whatever obstacles meet her. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy glances at V from the corner of her eye, mouth twitching up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Whatever's thrown at you up there, I know you can manage.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“‘Course I can. I <em>am</em> the best merc around, ‘member?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy snorts. “Yeah, yeah, I heard ya.” Surveillance pops up onto the screen and Judy jumps from cam to cam until zeroing in on Tom. The feeds cuts in just in time to see him effortlessly and quietly take down a Tyger Claw, immobilizing them before hurrying deeper into Clouds. Beside her, V whistles.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Damn, Judy. Those chips really are somethin’ else.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s no sin to be proud of hard work and V’s compliment makes her feel good. She knows how innovative and dangerous her behavioral chip is, and it’s exactly why she fully intends on micro-nuking it soon as they’re done with Clouds. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hopefully they pull through to the end.” Judy pauses, tilting her head to regard the merc. “Better get goin’, V.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Got it. I’ll be keepin’ an ear out for ya. Headin’ out.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Just as V’s about to move for the elevator, Judy places a stopping hand on her shoulder. “V—“ V looks over, halted, blue-blue eyes gazing back into her own. A beat drifts, then an exhale. “Be safe, and…good luck.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">There’s a quick flash of—something—that flits across V’s gaze. Something Judy can’t quite make out. And then a hand—V’s hand—quietly moves up to clasp over Judy’s on her shoulder, a thumb skipping lightly over her knuckles. Time tapers into a hush.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Then, in a murmur; “Thanks. You too.” The tender grip falls, she steps away. </span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">Judy watches V walk, vision tunneling until the lift’s gates close in on the merc to take her up. She lets out a deep breath, hoping things go smoothly for V and  </span> <span class="s1">focuses back in on the screen.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In her ear, Tom whispers his readiness and Roxie chimes in close behind. She switches cams, spotting them both at Clouds and lets out a breath. Things are falling into place. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A notification, a ping, sounds out;</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>This merc you’ve hired better be as good as you seem to think she is</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Judy chooses to ignore Maiko’s text, pocketing her device just as </span> <span class="s1">V’s filtered voice carries through their connection; “<em>All right, on the roof.</em>” </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy pulls up the blueprints, focusing on V’s pulsing dot on screen.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jump down onto the balcony. Careful though, okay?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>I’ll be quiet as a mouse.</em>” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She blinks, mumbling out; “Yeah. Quietly as you can, ’s’what I meant.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy keeps an eye on the three of them, switching between cameras in both the penthouse and at Clouds. At one point, Judy sees V peeking her head out of a corner when the cam suddenly goes black. Her eyebrows furrow together, moving to try and get it back online. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey V, was that you?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Was what me?</em>” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You turn the cam off?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Yeah.</em>” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She breathes out a light laugh, working to override. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No need for that. I’m controlling surveillance so everyone 'cept my eyes are blind to what's happenin'. I'm keeping watch over you and the Dolls from down here.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Got it. Much appreciated.</em>” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy knows that V’s implants are preem-tier quality tech, but the amount of time it takes to get the downed cam back up and running is still impressive if a bit annoying. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A clear image fizzes in just in time to see V crack a guard, gently laying his limp body on the ground. She stays crouched as she turns to face where the camera hangs high up on the wall—no doubt seeing the blinking red light turned back on—and slowly brings up her left hand in a thumbs-up. Judy smiles. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V doesn’t need to be babysat, but it’s still intriguing to watch her in her element. All the close calls and quick decisions made have Judy’s head spinning just trying to interpret the moves; makes her appreciate V’s sheer talent. The quick movements, the quick thinking, the quick fists—It’s captivating to see. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A notification pops in from her peripheral and she frowns, pulling her device out to read yet another infuriating text from Maiko.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Time is ticking and V’s still not here</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Maiko has always been good at getting underneath her skin, knowing exactly which buttons to push. And Judy knows she’s just trying to irritate her—hardly any time has passed at all since V left for the penthouse, so she knows Maiko’s just being impatient. And bitchy. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Chill. She’ll be there soon.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She leaves it at that and hopes Maiko will as well. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And as it turns out ,Judy didn’t need to override any alarms after all. She flicks back to the penthouse after checking in on Tom and Roxie, seeing V crack the last guard just outside where Maiko and Hiromi are at. The door opens, some dolls pass through, and V enters. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There is surveillance in the room, a single camera, and the override is nearly through—meaning she's dark on V and Maiko for the moment. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Through their connections on the holo, conversation wafts through her ear. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">“Was beginning to think you wouldn’t make it.” </span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">“Judy said to be quiet so I was quiet—“</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">“So you’re her pet now?” </span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy's in; steers the camera to where they're standing in front of each other. There’s a pause.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Judy said to be quiet, so I was quiet.” V repeats slowly, as if speaking to a cornered animal. Or a child. Maybe both. “‘Sides, isn’t it a good thing that I didn’t trip any alarms?” Their voices come in much clearer, louder, and she pays close attention. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sure. I guess. Fast forward a year…” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Even from the corner camera view Judy can see the roll of V’s eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You coulda called off the guards…” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Would’ve raised suspicions. Aren’t you supposed to be a professional, anyway? Figured it was nothing you couldn’t handle.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s then that Judy notices the amount of people in the room—two more than were anticipated. Two more watching the braindance along with Hiromi Sato. Maiko’s cocked stance and hanging cigarette from cool fingers, completely unbothered by this slight change in plans, has Judy narrowing her eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why’re there three guys? What’s she playing at?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>“Dunno.” </em>V whispers, staying put as Maiko turns to face her, flicking her cigarette over one of the men leaned back on the couch. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s our target. Hiromi Sato.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’re they watchin’?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Demo reel of Clouds next top doll. Specially selected by yours truly. Lucky girl’s gonna replace Evelyn. Hope she proves smarter.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You always talk ill of the dead?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Only the stupid ones.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy grits her teeth, one hand balling into a fist. Even though this type of behavior is expected out of Maiko, it doesn’t make any of it any less maddening. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Through the cam, she sees V take a step towards her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You always have to be such a bitch?“ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No wonder Judy hired you. You’re just as hotheaded as her.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">V shakes her head. </span> <span class="s1">“We’re tryin’ to prevent what happened to Evelyn from happening agai—“</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wouldn’t have happened if she were as smart as she pretended to be.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V walks the extra steps to get right into Maiko’s face. She flinches, hands dropping and posture cowering in surprise. It’s apparent, then, that this tough facade Maiko wears is simply a delicate mask that’s quite easy to shatter, and all it takes is a strong will and a sharp gaze. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Maiko backs up against the glass wall, eyes wide. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Listen up, you’re already on my bad side. And right now you’re doin’ real well at wearing my patience down thin, so if you want things to go smoothly here then you better quit insulting Evelyn and start explainin’ why there’re two more bodies in this penthouse.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">For a quick second Judy wonders if she hallucinated this exchange of words, disbelieving that V really went out of her way to defend Evie with such fervor. A fondness paired with respect creeps up in Judy’s chest, fingers drifting just next to V’s image on the screen. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There’s a pregnant pause. Maiko attempts to regain her composure, spine straightening as she gestures to the men seated on the sofas.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They’re the target audience of todays presentation."  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hold on—presentation?" </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yup. Hiromi answers to them directly, now they’re gonna watch him die in a pool of his own piss.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"This is <em>not</em> what we agreed—”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know the Claws.” Maiko snaps, moving to push back against V’s intrusion. “To them, power is a question of strength, ruthlessness. This is the only way.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Maiko…” </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Maiko moves, walks away from V and towards the center of the room. </span> <span class="s1">“I’m about to jack ‘em out. They will not be chirpy after the rude awakening. One show ends, another begins. Just as good and unforgettable, understand?”</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">From the corner cam, Judy can see the stiff set of V’s shoulders. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maiko, our plan made no allowance for witnesses.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A show of force, we said. And any show requires an audience.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not like this. This wasn’t—“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know how this needs to play out, better than anyone. You gotta trust me. I thought this through—many times.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t trust you. At all. And this…” V waves a hand over the bosses resting against the couch. “You just wanna replace Hiromi, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mh-hm.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Even if that means joinin’ the Tyger Claws?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How the fuck else do you expect me to protect Clouds from other gangs?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Voices raise to an argumentative level. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There are ways.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Care to enlighten me about them?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Show of force. Lay perimeters. Train staff. These kinds of things take time—“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“All bullshit maneuvers.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V shakes her head, pacing in front of Maiko. “Don’t like this one bit.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Too late for second thoughts. Tom and Roxie’ve done their part. Your little doll revolution is underway. Either we consolidate and win it all or let everything go to waste.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nothin’ll go to waste so long as we stick to the <em>plan.”</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Since you’re a merc, maybe the knowledge of a big stack of eddies waiting for you at the end of all this will open you up to…alternate paths.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“…You suggesting what I think you’re suggesting?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dunno. You usually this bad at reading between the lines?” Maiko picks a tablet up from the center table. “Hope your brain is as quick as your trigger finger.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V has no time to properly answer as the Tyger Claw bosses return to reality, sitting up and removing their BD wreaths. Judy listens to Maiko’s very obviously rehearsed speech, anger growing the longer she keeps at it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“—But this…I think it’s obvious he has outlived his usefulness.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy slams her palm against the panel. “V? What the <em>fuck’s</em> she doin’?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Clouds needs new management—“ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hold on, Maiko. Think you’re gettin’ carried away.” V steps forward and all eyes fall on her. Even from her drone-eyed view Judy can see the tight-lipped glare Maiko sends V. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The bosses lean back on the sofa, clearly amused and clearly thinking nothing is going to happen. Judy grows nervous at the ensuing silence. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“V!” Judy calls out, apprehensively eyeing the screen and seeing the merc’s head tilt slightly in response. “You gotta take ‘em down! That’s why we’re here.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Please; </em>she silently tacks on. <em>Please don’t be like the rest. Don’t let me be disappointed by you. </em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V straightens and pulls her revolver out. Judy’s mouth falls open. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Clouds declares its independence.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She immediately shoots the man in white right between the eyes just as the other jumps up with Katana whipped out and ready. Maiko flees for the corner of the room. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Two of V’s shots are deflected and the boss skips into V’s space, her free hand reaching out to grip his forearm just as he’s about to strike down. He hardly has time for a struggle as V’s shoots brass into his exposed stomach with her right.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hiromi Sato flinches from where he's seated, slowly pulling his BD wreath off. V walks over and zeroes in another preem-tier shot into his temple before he could so much as blink back into reality. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy lets out a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding, body going slack as she rests her forehead against the screen. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“V, what the <em>hell</em> were you thinking? Have you any idea what’s gonna happen now?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy lifts her head up to see V make her way over to where a royally pissed Maiko stands. By the scrunch in her shoulders, Judy guesses V is just as mad. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe if you stuck with the plan instead of tryin’ to pull a fast one on everybody then all would’ve turned out <em>fine!</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Was your sheer stupidity so loud it prevented you from hearing my offer?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t want your fuckin’ eddies.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What kind of fucking merc are you? You realize I would’ve paid double whatever the hell Judy gave you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wasn’t doin’ this for eddies.” V chirps back in an almost sing-song voice that clearly gets under Maiko's skin. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh. I see. So Judy really did find her one true and loyal fan. How stupid of you. Have fun letting her waste your time—“ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know you like hearin’ the sound of your own voice, but maybe we should try'n figure out where to go from here instead of—”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There’s nothing to figure out. You wanna know what’s gonna happen now? ‘Cause I can tell you what’s gonna happen now. The Tyger Claws’ll have their revenge. Congrats. You’ve turned Clouds into a ticking time bomb.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V scoffs. “You’re the one who tried to fuck with everybody; took advantage of the cause. Jumped aboard the liberation train pretending you wanted to help, but all you wanted was to take Hiromi’s place.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Bravo. But you missed just one detail. I still can. And no one can stop me. Not their corpses, not yours.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy blinks. <em>Wait, what?</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“…Wait, what?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And suddenly Maiko’s wielding a Katana, foot stance widening as she raises it to strike. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait, Maiko, <em>wait</em>.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V barely dodges, the blade whipping through the air so close to her that even Judy hears the swoosh shoot through their connected holos.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">She steps back, holding her hands up. “Just…<em>hold on a sec!</em>” </span> <span class="s1">V trips over a body on the ground, falling back with a harsh breath of surprise and Judy’s heart drops. “<em>No...”</em> she whispers out just as Maiko leans over her merc. “<em>No!</em>” </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V reaches for the Katana resting on display and brings it up just in time to block the incoming strike, grunting loudly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It doesn’t have to end like this!” V grits out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy watches, helpless, hands gripping the frame of the screen 'till her knuckles turn white. Watching, helpless and so so far away as V's arms strain against Maiko's upper hand. "No—no, <em>V!"</em>  Her throat constricts, suffocating her into a shocked silence that has her unable to draw words.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes it <em>does</em>." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Why the hell d'you even want me dead!?" </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I’ve sacrificed <em>everything</em> to be where I’m at, and I’m not about to let some street thug <em>rip it all away from me</em>.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t—“ She struggles. “—make me—” V kicks viciously at her ankle and Maiko cries out, losing balance and falling onto the center table. Maiko holds herself up with a forearm, raises her blade again. V drops the Katana, other hand lining her revolver up square with Maiko’s chest. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A shot rings out; Maiko falls back. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s deathly silent save for the heavy breathes coming out of V. She’s still laying on the ground, slowly pushing up onto her elbows as she gapes at Maiko’s still body. Judy covers her mouth, feeling a disbelieving jolt course through her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Holy shit.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait. Shit. Fuck. <em>Fuck</em>.” V clumsily moves to stand, leaning over Maiko’s corpse. Blood begins to pool at V’s feet and she steps away. “<em>Damnit.</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Out of all the ways Judy expected this mission to end, Maiko winding up dead wasn’t one of them. Her body lays there, gunshot wound angrily concaving into her chest. A sudden strange mix of bittersweet and odd mix together, blanketing thinly over Judy.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Then: pure relief. She watches V standing. A long sigh flows out of her. Judy</span> <span class="s1">stares into the screen, chews on her lip, and shakes her head. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright V, get outta there.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Judy…“ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Exit’s on the lower level of the apartment. Then find the elevator.” V hesitates, looks over her shoulder at the carnage left behind before stepping out the door. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright.” Her response is quiet. Judy’s not sure how to read it. Judy’s not exactly sure how she even feels at this moment. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Get down to street level. Be waitin’ by the food stalls.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">She's disconnecting from the tech panel when Tom and Roxie chime in. Outside, safe and sound and unfollowed. They're quiet as she updates them about Maiko<span class="s1">—about how she tried to cross them. </span></p><p class="p1">"Figures she'd try to pull somethin' like that on us. Can't say I feel all that bad 'bout it. Girl kinda brought it on herself. She was a shit manager, anyway. Just as bad as the Claws." </p><p class="p1">Judy leaves maintenance level, head fogged in something not-quite victorious and not-quite somber<span class="s1">—something perhaps in between but leaning heavily towards melancholy</span>. She walks away. </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cherry-red lanterns suspend like blossoms in the night air of the market down below. From up here they cast a dream-like filter that sweeps over and envelopes. Judy focuses on them as she waits for V. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She waits. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rapid footsteps chafe against cement and Judy looks through her fringe to see a certain type of regret and worry shining in V’s eyes. She pauses in her steps as soon as their gazes lock. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V joins her on the railing. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Judy…I…” Her voice trails out softly. “I didn’t…wasn’t tryin’ to—“ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know. Saw the whole thing through the cam.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A pause floats between them, leans with them against the railing. Judy breathes in, then out; sees V fidget out of the corner of her eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maiko brought it on herself.” It’s quiet. V looks over at Judy. “Didn’t have to attack you, but she did.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V nods, breathing out a sigh. “Tried to reason with her. Guess she'd made up her mind then and there. May not've liked her, but I wasn't tryin' to kill her.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">"But she was tyin' to kill you." V says nothing and Judy curiously eyes her</span> <span class="s1">; sees how the merc leans over the railing with a somber gloom drooping her shoulders down. She seems distant, mouth curving down as fingers tap a light rhythm against the metal bars they lean against. </span> <span class="s1">“What’s on your mind?” </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The tapping stops. V tilts her head, regards Judy for a moment before letting out another long sigh. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sometimes it feels like death follows me no matter where I go. People drop like flies ‘round me…and—and I <em>know</em> I’m a merc and that’s just the job, but what I mean is—” She runs a hand through her hair. “People I don’t want dyin’ on me, <em>die</em>. People I don’t plan on killing and people I don’t expect to die, <em>die</em>.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“V, shit just <em>happens </em>sometimes. ‘Specially in this city. Don’t go blamin’ yourself. Maiko coulda worked with us but chose to go on her power trip instead.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know… It’s just hard not to blame myself when it keeps happenin’.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know.” Judy shifts closer. Then, again, but much softer, hand falling from V’s shoulder; “I know.” She tries to think of a follow up but draws a blank, hoping instead that V reads her understanding.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Know you two knew each other. Hope you're not...mad, or somethin'.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy thinks. Reaches back into her mind. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">What she and Maiko had wasn't worth the bullshit. Wasn't worth the lies. Judy hated feeling like she had strings attached to all the joints in her limbs, bouncing her this way and that and too enamored and lonely to realize what was happening until the hurt had already sunk in deep. Remembers how good it felt to finally rid herself of Maiko, moving to Lizzie's and allowing the name of her ex to fade off into nothing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She likes to think that Maiko might've genuinely loved her back then, but whatever love was there was heavily overshadowed by her love for power. Her love for rising above, to become the one looking down and trample all those in her way. They were happy, at some point, but Judy wanted a lover. She wanted to be wanted and be with someone who didn't have her constantly doubting everything. Judy was second best, maybe even third or fourth, and her rose-colored goggles blended in the bad parts of Maiko well with the pink scenery that constantly followed her, surrounded her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Maybe Maiko cared, but she had a real funny way of showing it. And now, after all that just went down, Judy realizes Maiko always prioritized one thing only. And it caused her downfall. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Never wanted her dead or nothin', but you gotta realize it was Maiko's fault. She decided to manipulate and take advantage of our cause to climb the ranks. As usual. Shouldn’t be surprised, really.” Judy looks over the glass canopy of the market. "And...no. No, I ain't mad." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She sees V nod in her peripheral. “Guess she thought we’d just…sit back and let it happen. Never expected her to pull a blade on me, though.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She took a risk. Prolly thought you’d pick her big stack o’ eddies over—over us.”<span class="Apple-converted-space"> Passing traffic both on the streets and from above cast streams of light and shadow over V. Judy stares, gratitude and something else bubbling up her throat. </span>“I’m…real happy you didn’t take her side, V.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">She smiles at Judy, eyes going delicate. “I’d never betray you like that, Judy." Judy stares. "‘Sides, whole idea was to make Clouds independent, not switch power roles. </span> <span class="s1">And it happened. Clouds is independent now ‘cause of you.”</span></p><p class="p1">Judy stares. To think this whole-hearted merc plopped into her life from out of nowhere, ready to help and wanting nothing in return<span class="s1">—how did she get so lucky? Is she even deserving of such—such selflessness? After everything V's done for her, Judy hasn't done much back. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She's going to remedy that.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Heh. Guess so.” Judy shakes her head, thinks back to all the emails and meetings with Maiko and wonders how all the signs skipped over her head. She never trusted Maiko, but <em>fuck;</em> “<em>Fuck</em>…really should’ve seen that one comin’…how did I not?" She deflates. "She probably had this all planned from the beginning—same sec we walked into her office. Jesus am I a gonk.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Judy, <em>no</em>. Just like I shouldn’t blame myself, don’t go blamin’ <em>yourself</em>.”<span class="Apple-converted-space"> V's determined words pull Judy out of her slight, self-blaming trance. Has her blinking, waiting. </span>“There’s a difference between bein’ a gonk and believin’ people wanna do good. Nothin' wrong with that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">She feels her chest tighten, taking time to allow V's words to truly sink in. And her words do. They embrace, and Judy leans into it; finds herself suddenly wanting to relay just how highly she thinks of V. The good she sees in her. </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Lotta people in Night City don’t wanna do good. They just wanna do what’ll get them the most eddies—whatever’ll make their life the easiest to live while punching down on anyone in their way.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Maiko’s words bounce off the walls of her mind. Hateful words pointed at the edges, specially sharpened to hurt Judy in a certain way. Maiko, selfish and condescending. Maiko, manipulative and deceitful. Dishonest and dominating, and just an overall bitch, stepping over everyone and anyone just to get her way. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She thinks back to those lonely years when she willingly let Maiko wrap her tightly ‘round her finger, overlooking the red flags and allowing the mistakes to pile. Conflicted, self-blaming thoughts ran amuck during those times. She never felt confident in Maiko’s presence. Never felt like she mattered. Always felt like an after-thought, instead, used only for her skills in tech while pushed to the side.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Completely unlike how she feels around V. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V, a complete opposite—warm and open. V, a breath of fresh air—caring and passionate and good-hearted. V, dependable and gentle if a bit goofy. Sincere, and with the most pleasant smile that serves to anchor. Kind; calloused hands tenderly holding hers. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">If there’s anyone deserving of her trust, it’s this merc who has upended her foundations so thoroughly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy looks over to find V looking at her with that open expression—those open eyes—and can’t help but admire the way V glows in front of her. Ocean eyes drawing her in, sinking her into their whirlpool. A sudden shyness shoots through and she backs away from the railing, moving to stand in front of V. Her gaze flicks downwards. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She wants—</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She wants. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But I know you wanna do good. Don’t need to believe that. I just know it.” Judy reaches out, grazes a thumb, watches as V’s eyes widen in question, and her heart hammers. Then Judy’s leaning in. V’s cheek is soft and warm under her kiss and she lingers, careful to keep her lips still grazing as she pulls away, feeling the escaped gasp that cuts across the open space between them. The merc’s eyes are blown—sparkling—mouth hanging open in a stunned quiet.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you.” Judy breathes out. “For everything.” She shifts her body away, draws her hand completely back. “See you later, V.” Turns, walks away. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A drifting voice trails just behind. “See you around, Judy.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When she glances back over her shoulder V’s touching her cheek, staring after Judy as if she were tender prose personified. Her heart skips. </span>
</p><p class="p1">That night she lays back on her bed, staring up at the ceiling with lips tingling. The pads of her fingers brush over them and a side of her she'd been able to somewhat ignore thus far reaches out to whisper a want that spreads until it absolutely envelopes Judy. An exhilarating and frightening embrace that buzzes brighter and brighter until the octaves reach a deafening tone she can no longer avoid or ignore. She lays there, and as she hangs just on the precipice of still-wake and sleep she sees the cherry-red lanterns suspending down below. Sees the night bloom of neon lights dance across V in streams who stares back at Judy with a slightly shy and slightly lopsided smile. Her cheek is still just as warm, eyes still going wide in a depth Judy drops all her affections into. Only, when Judy leans in to caress, it's against the rose of her.</p><p class="p1">And V kisses back. </p><p class="p1">-</p><hr/><p class="p1">-</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There is no going back, or denying.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy spends her morning in a bit of a daze. Face seemingly in a constant state of warmth as she mindlessly chews on breakfast. Sips her coffee while staring out the window,thoughts completely overcome by a kind-hearted merc with glowing eyes. She’s sluggish throughout the day, unable to really focus on much else other than captivating blues ocean deep pulling her in, staring back into her own. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V texts Judy around noon. A surprise that has her immediately moving to pick up her device and read what had been sent, nervously keeping her mind in an anxious blank as she opens the messages.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Hey</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Whatup</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>How are things?</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Judy smiles, leaning forward on her desk, eyes flitting across the words more than once. Knowing V reached out to her first and so soon after her risky indulgence the night before—it makes her happy. She's happy, and soon </span> <span class="s1">responds, typing and erasing and typing until finally biting the bullet and hitting send—adding in a winky-face at the end for good measure.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V doesn’t respond immediately, in fact she doesn’t respond for a good while. Long enough for the sky to darken, and Judy forces herself not to think about it too much. Keeping busy while telling herself that V herself is busy with merc-life. Probably spends a lot of time bouncing all over Night City, that bulky revolver of hers kept close as it tears through gangs and scavs. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There’s relief when a notification does pop up eventually.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Days goin’ good. Did a lotta gigs, just finished them up. Gonna head home soon</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s difficult, but Judy waits about twenty minutes or so before responding. Doesn’t wanna look like she was waiting for V’s text this whole time. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Be safe out there. Know the streets this time of night can be dangerous, even for the most skilled merc to ever exist ahaha</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She pauses. Thinks. Fingers hover over letters. Lets out a sharp exhale before gaining courage and typing. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Text me when you’re home</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> <em>So I know you're still alive and not bleedin out in some alley</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">She clicks her tongue in a slight embarrassment, realizing how blatantly forward she's being before realizing she crossed that bridge the moment she leaned in to kiss V on the cheek. Realizes it's worth the risk and waits for a reply.</p><p class="p3">The sky turns midnight-black.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then, an hour later as she's just about to lay back for bed; </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Home, alive and in one piece</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her heart flutters. She’s not sure what she expected, if V would even respond, but realizes it's pointless to waste time ruminating over it and holds her holo up. It glows brightly on her face, softly illuminating her bedroom.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Glad to hear it! (:</em></span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Night V</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Night Judy</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There's a giddy buzz in her chest that has her smiling as her eyes close, and Judy goes to sleep soundly that night feeling as if things are really starting to fall into place. For the first time in a long time, she's happy. And for the first time in a long time, she fully allows herself to fall back into this heartfelt embrace that accentuates the best parts of her—risks completely forgotten, hesitance gone.  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Come morning Judy doesn't remember what she dreamed of—if she dreamed at all—but when she wakes, when she opens her eyes, everything's blue.</span>
</p><hr/><p class="p1">-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I like to think that one of the reasons Maiko was so quick to attack V at Clouds is cause she had picked up on the vibes between Judy/V before and then acted on jealous impulse after V ruined her scheming. Two birds, one stone kinda deal. I wouldn't put it past her tbh. She's definitely *that* petty bitch lol. And if you squint, you can spot her jealousy in-game, even.</p><p>Hope you all liked this completely Judy-centric chapter! This ones a little shorter than usual 'cause I wanted to cut it off at certain point for...reasons. lol. So, lemme know your thoughts! I always love hearing feedback (: And again, one BIG BIG bouquet of thank you's to everyone who commented and left kudos C: &lt;3 </p><p>Much love,<br/>Buoy</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Language of Averted Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oh the words I wanna say to you; bite my tongue off with a smile.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p><hr/><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Kabuki market is busy today, the plastic chair squeaks with every shift of weight, and V’s box of noodles stay touched only by the tip of her chopsticks to move the soy-substitutes around and around, mind drifting to a dark night outside a megatower with red neon lilting the air in ribbons of light that flow down to accentuate a soft gaze. Gentle hands reaching out—</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Everything alright, V?” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">V jumps, stopping the noodling of her noodles, glancing up to see Misty looking back with that inquisitive gaze of hers. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, yeah. Things’re fine. Just…thinkin’.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Lost in your thoughts?” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Could say that.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Care to share what’s got you so in your head?” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">V purses her lips, hesitating, gaze flitting across the marketplace before landing back on Misty. She quits playing with her noodles and sits forward in her chair, as if she were about to relay some conspiratorial information to the blonde sitting in front of her. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Um—“ She clears her throat and in a low voice teetering on timid; “‘Member that one girl I told you about?” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Misty nods. “The BD editor—Judy.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah. Judy.” V moves to tap a finger against a very small and scuffed table. “Saw her last night. Was doin’ this job for her—with her.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Did it not go well?” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“No, it did. Sorta. Some shit went down but it still ended up the way we were hopin’ it’d turn out—I guess.” V chews on her lip. “Afterwards though, we were talkin’ and…and she kissed me on the cheek.” V rushes the end part of the sentence out, setting her chopsticks down and bringing both hands to rest on her lap.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The blonde seated in front of her smiles, leaning forward on her elbows and holding her chin up under steepled fingers. “Sounds to me like things’re goin’ well. Have you spoken to her since?” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">V averts her gaze. “…No.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Should prolly contact her, otherwise she might think you’re not interested.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Shit. You’re right. Should I text her? Callin’ might be too much too soon…” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“If you’d like. Just reach out t’her. Let her know you’re thinking of her.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">V nods quite enthusiastically, feeling emboldened. “Yeah. Gonna do that.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>Hey</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>Whatup</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>How are things?</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">V slams her forehead against the table with a loud groan, her chair letting out a resounding squeak as she slowly pushes her device with one finger towards Misty’s direction. It chafes against the plastic covering, catching, letting out a quite bulbous and shocking sound that startles the atmosphere between them into the pointed shape of embarrassing despair, abruptly halting only when the holo halts right beside Misty’s cup of food. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I’m a gonk.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Misty hums as she reads the messages, returning V’s holo some seconds later this time by picking it up and setting it gently back down on V’s side of the table, pointedly avoiding the catching plastic wrap of the table-top. She offers a single pat on V’s forearm.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There’s nothing wrong with your messages. Should see some of the texts Jackie used to send me.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V snorts, moving her head up off the table. </span>
  <span class="s1">“Not sure that’s somehin’ I really wanna see.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Misty’s eyes gleam. “No. Prolly not.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V smirks, turning back to her forgotten noodles and letting out a sigh. “I’m not all that great at texting. Feel like I’m so <em>awkward</em> on the holo…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What you’ve sent wasn’t awkward at all. It was a perfect conversation starter, and I get the feeling she likes you just as much back so expect a reply soon enough.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jackie liked to talk about how Misty just <em>‘knew’</em> things, and V has to admit that the way Misty always just seems to ‘<em>know’</em> things is a bit uncanny, if impressive. Still, Misty’s words dipped into the cryptic have her wondering if her particular situation in the paramour is yet another situation where the blonde just<em> ‘knows’</em> , and a small bit of hope sparks up—a hope that Misty is right.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“D’you think I’m bein’ selfish?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Misty sets her chopsticks down. “In what way?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I mean…I kinda come with an expiration date. Wouldn’t be fair to her; to be a part of her life and then just…” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There’s still time to figure this out. You’ve got your leads, and Vik’s brewin' up some ideas. Things’ll turn out fine.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Really hope they do.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I have a good feeling ‘bout it. And V;” V looks at her. “It’s not selfish to indulge in your feelings, ‘specially if they’re reciprocated.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Feelings. Reciprocated. Yeah.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sounds to me like they are.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V bites her lip, whispering out in a small voice; “Really hope you’re right ‘bout that, as well.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Misty scrutinizes her for a moment, inquisitive eyes sweeping over V’s face for a fleeting moment. </span>
  <span class="s1">“You’re a different person from the one I met a year ago—closed off with a hanging sadness. You’re much more open now. You’re not as wary as you were before. Or as sad. It’s a good look on you.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A warm feeling fuzzes in her stomach and she stares at the blonde seated in front of her, smiling softly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">"Guess I have Jackie to thank for that." </p><p class="p1">"Jackie helped, but a large part of it was all you. You alone made that decision to open up and let people in." </p><p class="p1">"It's scary." V admits quietly. "Don't wanna hurt the people in my life, or disappoint 'em. I mean, with what happened<span class="s1">—" V cuts herself off at the pointed look Misty shoots her way and knows it's best to not finish the sentence. Would've been a losing battle, anyway. "Right. Not my fault. I know." </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You deserve happiness, V." Misty pointedly reroutes the conversation. "Don't let the past hold you back. You're strong willed and brave, so I know you can get through whatever obstacle falls in front of you."</span>
</p><p class="p1">V grows sheepish, averting her gaze and shrugging one shoulder. "Heh, showering me in compliments, now?"</p><p class="p1">"They're just truths." </p><p class="p1">"Oh, thanks. Um..." She pauses, eyes going back to Misty. "And...I have you and Vik to thank, as well. And Mama Welles. I have lotsa people to thank. Should prolly start sendin' out gift baskets." </p><p class="p1">Misty smiles. "No need for that. Lunch breaks're fine enough." </p><p class="p1">"Think Vik would join us next time? Know he likes to bury himself down there, but it's been a while since the three of us had grub together."</p><p class="p1">"I'll ask him when I head back." </p><p class="p1">It's quiet for a quick second. Then, "Thanks, Misty. Always know just what to say. Sorry if I killed the lunch vibe with my doom and gloom." </p><p class="p1">Misty shakes her head. "You didn't. And 'sides, I don't mind offering a listenin' ear for when you panic about women."</p><p class="p1">"Wha<span class="s1">—</span>I don't <em>panic.</em>"</p><p class="p1">Misty says nothing, only picks her chopsticks back up with a playful and knowing look that has V feeling bashful. Still, the teasing has her smiling.</p><p class="p1">If there's one thing V is extremely grateful for, it's how they had stayed in touch after Jackie's passing. Misty and Vik were the ones who had taken care of her after The Heist, and she's forever in their debt. Their support after everything went down had kept V afloat as she traversed all over Night City and the Badlands to chase after her small leads. </p><p class="p1">Idly, she thinks of how she considers them family<span class="s1">—Misty a sister, and Vik a brother. A very small family, but just as strong as a clan. The thought has her feeling floaty and happy.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The chatter flows easily from here on out, the topics ranging more towards the lighthearted, and this time V actually eats her noodles.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Next week same time?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Misty nods. “Same place?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“‘Course. Can’t beat Kabuki noodles.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They hug lightly before parting ways. V walks. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The day is still plenty early and V leans against a railing as she scrolls through job offers and the amount of eddies that can be earned with each one. Its bright outside, a quite nice afternoon, and work always proves to be a good distraction. And a distraction that doesn't have her mindlessly walking into street poles or oncoming traffic like a gonk is a welcome distraction. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Still, questions and uncertainty rack in her brain and after a moment she pulls her holo out, willing for another opinion.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Hey Panam</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Got a sec?</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">A reply comes almost instantly.</p><p class="p1">
  <em><span class="s1">Yeah, what's up V? </span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Let's say that someone kissed you on the cheek...</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before V can even finish typing the next set of text bubbles, Panam cuts in with a quick reply.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em><span class="s1">That one girl kissed you on the cheek, didn't she? Judy? And now you're freaking out?</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">V gapes at no one in particular. </p><p class="p1">
  <em>I'm not freaking out! </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>I can picture your face now, clear as day, as if you were standing right in front of me...</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Pan!</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Help a choom out</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>I just wanna be, u know, completely sure</em>
</p><p class="p1">There's a pause. Dots blink. Then; </p><p class="p1">
  <em>If it was pretty obvious before, it's definitely obvious now. If she really planted a kiss on you then I'd say that seals the deal. Next thing to do is ask her on a date! I know you get nervous but I really think you should go for it. Oh and once you two finally become outputs (because I know it's going to happen) send me a nice gift basket overflowing with brew and with a big bow on top.</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Might be a bit too early to ask her out</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>I'd bet my ride that she'd say yes if you did, though.</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>And when she does say yes, I'll be waiting for my gift basket of beer.</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>You're awfully confident you're gonna get any kinda gift outta this...</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>It's called having critical thinking skills, V.</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>You know...the block-button on my holo is lookin real tempting rn...</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>You wouldn't. </em>
</p><p class="p1">V snickers, sending Panam a screenshot of the block-button that sits just underneath her contact name. </p><p class="p1">
  <em>To think, our friendship will have ended so abruptly after doing nothing but helping you out...shame.</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Hmmm...I guess I can forgive you, since you helped me out and all</em>
</p><p class="p1">There's a pause and V watches blinking dots come and go.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>You know, you should bring her out to camp one day. I'd like to meet the girl that has turned the big bad merc into a right mess.</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V imagines the image; Judy meeting Panam as well as properly acquainting her with a Nomad camp and showing her how different the culture is from Night City, and the things about the Aldecaldos that give her nostalgia. How they remind her of her own clan and how terribly she misses it. Wonders if Judy would enjoy roasting marshmallows around a campfire.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Yeah, I think she'd be down for that</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It's bright out. A nice afternoon in Night City, and V's feeling good. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Avoiding the inevitable?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That can't last forever. V looks up, seeing Johnny standing close by with crossed arms. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What d’you mean by that?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He scrutinizes her. “You ever gonna get back in touch with that Arasaka goon?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s gonna contact <em>me.</em> Or did you forget?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nah. Just tryin’a figure you out.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah, fuck, here we go…” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re only puttin’ off the mission with this chip ‘cause your heads all mushy from a chick who’s not even your output. It’s fuckin’ annoying listenin’ to you, watchin' you waste time.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Really, Johnny? You gonna lecture me right now?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No point in lecturin’ you ‘cause you never <em>fuckin’ listen, anyway.</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Like that stops ya from your yappin’.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t fuckin’ yap.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You do.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You <em>do</em>.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck you.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He flicks a cigarette. V walks away. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The gigs soon pile up and she spends the day working on them, checking them off one by one and breathing sighs of relief at seeing the eddies transfer. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Just because an extremely annoying engram is slowly but surely erasing your mind from existence, doesn’t mean the bills stop needing to be paid—the ammo still needs to be bought, the food to be eaten, the drinks to be drank, CH00H2 tanks to be filled. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And at the very least, V’s doing her part in cleaning up and stomping the cockroaches thriving in Night City while getting some eddies out of it so it's not a waste of time at the very least. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">And the day passes by quickly, having now darkened completely with neon piercing from every which way. She’s leaned against her motorbike, sending an update to Regina when she notices there are unread texts from...not too long ago, but long enough to have her feeling guilty. At seeing who they're from, that guilt quickly turns into a panic, chest tightening into a certain kind of funny.</span> <em><span class="s1">You fucking gonk. You ignored Judy for </span> </em> <span class="s1">hours.</span> <em> <span class="s1"> Fuck. Now she probably thinks you hate her. </span> </em></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V quickly opens them, stomach turning into nervous knots.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Hey! Nothin nothin, just home, messing around</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Hope your days been goin real great so far! (;</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V blushes. That’s it. She unashamedly blushes right to the tips of her ears and indulges in the thoughts that Misty may have had a point. Maybe her feelings really are reciprocated. Maybe she’s not imagining the lingered touches or the drifting looks. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And the night before—<em>fingers so soft cradling her face, a jolt of hot shyness, escaped breath, lips like a bed of roses pressing against her cheek leaving behind a searing imprint that spreads electric. </em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Fucking shit.</em> That kiss had completely short-circuited her brain, and she's not exactly sure how long she stood there gaping like a gonk at Judy as she walked away but she thinks it was likely for a good while. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V blinks, breathing in a breath of confidence before going to reply. Hopefully Judy doesn't think V ignored her on purpose, or anything. And hopefully she doesn't think V hates her, or anything. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She pockets her device and begins to head home, making a quick pit stop at the only market she's found thus far in city limits that sells Broseph by the bottle. She keeps the bag of goods strapped close as she begins to rev her bike. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A notification pops up. V immediately opens it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Be safe out there. Know the streets this time of night can be dangerous, even for the most skilled merc to ever exist ahaha</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">She smiles at the teasing. Wonders if it'll be a thing between them<span class="s1">—an inside joke that's theirs. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then, another ping. And another.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Text me when you’re home</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>So I know you're still alive and not bleedin out in some alley</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Her face grows hot. Rereads those two lines of texts just to be sure she hasn't imagined it. Doesn't even notice the soft smile that had suddenly split across her face.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">A car comes to a screeching halt into the same parking lot V's currently perched over her bike in, doors opening to reveal masked thugs with guns. People scream, running in the opposite direction as these goons make a break for the market in a clear attempt at robbery. </span>
</p><p class="p2"><em> <span class="s1">Oh for </span> <span class="s1">fucks</span> </em> <span class="s1"><em> sake</em>. V shuts her engine off. </span> <em> <span class="s1">I'm not about to let 'em fuck up the </span> </em> <span class="s1">one</span> <em> <span class="s1"> market in this god damn city that sells Broseph.</span> </em></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Judy's texts pop into her mind, and she makes a promise. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">It's a four-against-one gun fight but V had shot the driver sitting in waiting first, which means she doesn't have to worry about people coming up from behind. Whoever these thugs are, they obviously thought this was going to be an easy hold up since they all congregate together in a group in front of the counter, not even bothering to do a sweep of the store. She pops them stupid quick, all four bullets hitting each of them right in the temple before they could so much as let out a breath of a question. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">It was no work at all. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"V!" The owner stands up from where he was crouched behind the register. "Oh, thank <em>god</em> you're still here. Don't think I'd've recovered from them takin' all o' todays earnings. I-I'm'a give you a lifetime discount, as a thanks!" </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">V smiles. "It's alright, Teddy. If you really wanna thank me, keep that Broseph you sell in-stock. Real bummer when you run out." </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Hah!" He smiles with teeth, winks. "Be savin' crates of the stuff now just for you. Gonna have a whole section in the back with just your name on it." </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Lookin' forward to it." </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Night City is boisterous and unpredictable with a jagged skyline pierced by advertisements and vehicles and neon. V may not particularly love this city, but even she'll admit that the views offered are quite awe-inspiring. This city is never lacking in things to do, things to look at, and there is an undeniably unique flair to the metal garden. It's a real shame it's so tainted by corruption and atrocities. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">V revs the engine, remembers a promise, and makes for her apartment.</span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">She weaves through the traffic </span> <span class="s1">extremely aware of the way her heart stutters against her ribs, one part of her mind going over their text conversation while the other stays attentive to the traffic lights, and also extremely aware of the fact that Judy had replied to V’s initial texts. Judy had replied. Judy wants to know if V makes it home safe and sound, which means she worries about V, which <em>could</em> mean—</span></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Misty’s words bounce just in the back of her head again and she begins to think that the blonde girl may have had a point—the trouble V has is accepting that someone may actually want to be around her in that way. Doubts cling onto a person with an iron grip, but as Megabuilding H10 begins to pop into view she finds that this grip is going loose, and whatever it is she has going on with Judy might be worth being selfish just this once for. May be worth opening up for. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The moment she’s through the doors of her apartment, before she’s even begun to discard her gear and weapons but after she's set down her plastic bag filled with brew, her holo is out and resting in her palm as fingers quickly type a response that’s hopefully not too awkward or too forward—or too weird.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Home, alive and in one piece</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Perfect. She bites her lip, tossing her holo down onto her bed before walking over to her stash room, properly removing her array of weaponry and gadgets. She’s quick about it, almost messy even, and walks quickly back to where she had thrown her device, hearing a ping ring out just as she sits down. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Glad to hear it! (: </em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Night V</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">V bites her lip, replies, stares at the screen for a quick second, then heads for the shower. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Her mind is a specific kind of blank as she readies for bed, thoughts unsure of which direction to head towards and limbs feeling mushy.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">V lays down on her side, holo propped up in front of her, reading the back and forth messages, a colored haze of heart drawing straight up into her throat, and her fingers reach up to ghost over her cheek.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Come morning V doesn't remember what she dreamed of—if she dreamed at all—but when she wakes, when she opens her eyes, one side of her face glows a flushed electric and everything blooms. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p><hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy is so attuned to the noises of Night City that the drifting sounds are even less than background noise. More of a white lull hardly heard, hardly given attention to, that permanently blankets the miles within the city’s border. She’s used to it, and tosses her now empty box of food in a nearby trashcan. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lights from advertisements wash brightly over the streets. Traffic is heavy today and Judy stands at an intersection, waiting for the opportunity to cross. Some gunfire pops in the distance and she briefly wonders if V’s somehow involved. Hopes the merc isn’t, even though that seems unlikely. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The path turns green, she walks. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s difficult not to worry about her. Even though Judy knows how exceptional V is with a gun, the gnawing concern that creeps in the back of her mind stays ever present, gaze flickering around whenever an NCPD vehicle shoots around the corner or whenever a firefight echoes from nearby. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And, admittedly, her gaze will flicker round whenever a black head of hair or dark-shaded clothes pop into her peripheral. It has her feeling real gonk at times, especially since—so far—none of the perpetrators have actually <em>been</em> V. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Get a grip</em>, she’d scold herself, feeling funny for the rest of her trek. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Coincidentally, or not, an NCPD vehicle comes by. It’s not screeching around a corner but Judy still notices it, glancing over as the car idly drives past, watching it go. She sighs, head shaking side to side as she mentally tells herself to get-a-grip, again. Then, just in her peripheral—yet another mop of black hair wearing dark clothes. She's beginning to wonder if there's a pattern here, or if it's just that she's suddenly become so hyper-aware of certain qualities that she can't but notice them all when she's out. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy walks, trying to ignore the want to look over just to make sure it’s really not V, feeling particularly ridiculous and particularly blushy, biting her lip and trying to focus on the cement in front of her—</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She looks, head tilting to just slightly one side, just enough to make out the details, as she silently tells herself that<em> it’s not gonna be V—</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Only—it <em>is</em> V. Judy pauses in her steps, lips parting slightly in surprise at seeing that familiar mop of jet-black hair and dark clothes. Watches her merc out and about, idly perusing a clothing stand across the street, gaze flickering up and down the threads on-display. She doesn’t even realize she’s making her way over until it’s much too late, the woman of her affections doing a double-take once noticing the approaching BD editor. Judy falters in her steps. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She hardly has any time to process that she’s suddenly now standing in front of V, hardly has any time to come up with a proper greeting as her heart chokes up into her throat. They stand in front of each other, V’s mouth falls open. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Say something, you gonk!</em> Judy inwardly cringes at the silence between them and forces a bubble of anxious excitement to cut through the choke. What she ends up with is a very bright smile.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“V!” Judy says rather loudy, drawing a few heads snapping their way. A pause floats between them before she slowly raises a fist to bump against V’s bicep—for some reason; she's not exactly sure why she did it—so slowly and so awkwardly. “Whatcha doin’ out here?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, uh—“ V looks over the clothings-rack, then back to Judy. Shrugs. “Hangin’ ‘round.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shopping?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V laughs lightly and Judy’s not usually one to flatter herself but the rising blush on V is a good look on her and it sends a wave of confidence washing through, liking the idea that she was the cause for the changing color in V's face and takes a step closer, basking in V's warm smile.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Was gonna head to Heywood when this store caught my eye. A close choom o’ mine always used to say I should add more color to my wardrobe. Not sure I’m gonna buy anything, but it don’t hurt to look.” V’s finger traces over the brightest piece on the rack—an extremely vivid yellow jacket covered in studs—and her features go suddenly playful. “Think this one would bring out my eyes?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy bites her lip to hold back the embarrassing chortle she was just about to let out. “Hard to say no to that one, but..." Judy eyes the rack. "<em>—</em>think somethin’ like…” Judy’s hand trails along the threads until her fingers land on the darkest piece of them all. “<em>—this</em> would really make ‘em pop.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V raises a single eyebrow, lips twitching in amusement. “I’m tryin’a <em>add</em> color to my wardrobe, remember?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then how 'bout…this.” V rolls her eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“White? The other most plain color on the color spectrum?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, white goes real well with black.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You just want me to copy <em>your</em> color scheme.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Technically, my top is <em>gray</em>—“ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Semantics.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“—and I look fuckin’ <em>great</em> in this color scheme, thank you.“ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V pauses, hands idly passing over the hanging threads, soft gaze kept looking down as she peruses. “Yeah. You do.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy fucking <em>blushes,</em> staring at V’s profile who keeps her gaze pointedly away from Judy. The red grows even redder, her closed-smile all the softer as V shifts through the clothes. A silence washes over for a quick beat—nothing awkward, just silent. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And Judy suddenly gets the impression—the idea—that V might like her as much as Judy likes V. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I like your threads.” Judy cuts in with a small voice, taking another step closer to the merc. “They suit you, and you look really good in black. And your eyes pop out all on their own. Don’t need a yellow jacket for that. Or any color, for that matter.” Judy reaches out to pull the fabric of V’s cut-off sleeve between her fingers, being sure to keep their skin touching and holding back a smirk at the even redder dusting that has traveled from V’s neck to sweep across the clutter of freckles on her nose. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>She’s fucking cute.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Sun hangs high and accentuates the sharp angles of V's face, and Judy really can’t help but take time to admire her. V looks really good today. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You don’t needa lie. Know I’m not exactly a walking fashion statement, but I always got my profession as a good excuse as to my lack in fashion sense.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy’s hand migrates to the suspender-holster that wraps around her shoulders and chest and hips that V wears so often, fingering the straps. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Still makes you look good. No lies there.” Judy bites her lip, a particularly flirtatious remark just on the tip of her tongue that she swallows back. A split second decision of how she should likely lay off for a bit, just a bit, else she might come off too strongly. She doesn’t want to scare V away by being too forward too soon so instead, she follows that up with; “So, what’s out in Heywood?” Judy drops her hand. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That choom I was tellin’ you about? His mom lives out there. They took me in when I first came to Night City, helped me get on my feet. I try to visit from time to time.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy grows insanely curious, a plethora of questions held just behind her teeth from the amount of information V has just revealed. She realizes, suddenly, that for everything they’ve been through—Judy doesn’t <em>really</em> know all that much about V. Not like that, anyway, and questions begin to pop up in her mind like microwaved synth-corn. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She picks through them, peruses, chooses one. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Who was your choom?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V blinks. “I didn’t—I didn’t tell you?” Judy shakes her head and V lets out a long sigh. Then in a low voice, she says; “Jackie. Jackie Welles. Was with me during The Heist. He…didn’t make it.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy’s mouth falls open, staring into the sheer sadness V is suddenly exhuming and begins to feel like a real fucking <em>gonk.</em></span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>The death of Saburo, two mercs, a hail of gunfire at that fancy hotel that turned the place into a battleground—</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Two mercs. <em>Two</em> mercs. V wasn’t alone during the Heist, but she sure was alone after it. How did this particularly important fact not factor into Judy’s brain? Why did it take this long for her to notice? To remember? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh…<em>fuck</em>, V, I—I should’ve…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V waves dismissing hand in the air. “Never told you outright, so don’t even worry. But…yeah. We were close. Don’t know where I’d be now without him…prolly—“ She breaths out a chuckle. “Prolly woulda been dead in a ditch long ago.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy’s tongue-tied, hands reaching out for a string of sensible words she can grip onto that will offer the comfort she so wishes she could envelope V in. But she’s never been so good at this, and takes a rather long pause as she contemplates how to approach. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She settles with; “Sorry ‘bout your choom.” Inwardly cringes, V’s sudden gentle smile acting as a soothing balm over her worries. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nothin' to apologize for. Wasn’t your fault.” They hold gazes for a quick second. Then; “Not blamin’ Evelyn, either. Blame myself more than anything.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy breathes out a sigh. “We’ve already talked ‘bout this, V.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know, I know…” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Gotta stop blamin’ yourself for things that are completely out of your control.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She huffs, kicking at a pebble on the ground. “You’re right. Should really quit doin' that.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy understands. She does. She blames herself for a lot of things, Evelyn especially, and knows how heavy blame can weigh. But the drooping shoulders and drooping eyes is such a contrasting look to V’s usual bright-eyed and goofy demeanor she finds herself wanting to remedy that in any way she possibly can. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She thinks. Comes up with; “What was Jackie like?” This brings a smile out of V, big and genuine, and Judy’s heart flutters. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Smart. Real smart. Big and goofy, kind-hearted. Good with a gun. Always knew how to make me laugh.” She pauses. “I miss him. Lotta people do, but…he really helped me out, back then.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This soft side of V, this side Judy had somewhat picked up on back when they had first met, shines vivid in this moment. It has Judy wanting to reach out; wanting to run gentle fingers down V’s cheek again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Instead; “Sounds like he was a good guy. Woulda liked to have met him.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">V’s face turns particularly soft, smile turning small. </span><span class="s1">“Think you two would’ve gotten along.” </span>A pause; “Think you’d get along with my other chooms, as well. If—if you wanna meet ‘em, that is.”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Warmth overwhelms—the fact that V even wants Judy to meet her<em> friends</em>—</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, I'd like too see who you keep in your company.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">That lopsided smile shows again, lips twitching; “Nova.” </span> <span class="s1">Another pause. V purses her lips. “So, what called you out to Kabuki Market?” </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Was hungry and on break.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No rest for the BD editor?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Never. But, just needa tune a few virtus, edit this and that—the usual schedule. Should be free for the next few days afterwards.” Judy glances at the time, realizing she should begin the trek back to Lizzie’s if she doesn’t want to be late. “My break’s almost over. Should prolly start headin’ back—“ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can walk you—<em>with you</em>—walk with you.” V coughs, clears her throat. “Not doin’ anything at the moment—still gonna head for Heywood, but it's not urgent. Can walk with you to Lizzie’s, if that’s alright.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That’s <em>more</em> than fucking alright. It has Judy sucking in a shy breath, the antiquity of the offer making her brain fuzzy and fingers tingle in electric flattery. Has her so damn surprised yet so damn happy she just—nods.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If you want.” She says, finally, nodding again but with even more fervor this time. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I do.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy <em>blushes—again—</em>and nods—<em>again. </em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy’s leading though they walk side by side, weaving through the ever-present crowd of Night City citizens forever winding the cement maze. She’s not sure how V’s feeling, but this silence between them feels <em>thick</em> to Judy and she quickly sifts through her mind for a convenient conversation starter. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, you…you’re not from Night City then?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nah. Arrived—“ V hums, head tilting up in thought. “By now, woulda been just a bit over a year ago.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy curiously glances over at V and a sudden realization pops into her mind—V is not from Night City. It all makes sense now, and it's now no wonder why V is nothing like the people of Night City, or why she isn't anything like the people Judy’d met in her past. It's cause she's not even from here. V is an other. V is different. And that’s not a bad thing at all. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V is a complete opposite of everything Judy had ever known, and that—that may be why Judy finds her so intriguing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That may be one reason why Judy finds her so attractive, even. Just one. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hm? What’d’ya say?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy blinks, realizing she may have said her mental thoughts aloud and nervously rubs her arm as V waits for a clarification. Judy coughs. “Oh—nothin’.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V seems to drop it, eyes forward and posture relaxed as they walk.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, you came here just a tad over a year ago.” V nods. “Uh, what’d’ya do before? Or, I mean, where’d you come from?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V hesitates, glancing over at Judy as some seconds pass. “Was a Nomad.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy’s eyebrows shoot up. “You were a Nomad?” V nods, smiling shyly. “Don’t think I’ve ever met a Nomad before. Or—not one that told me, at least.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hah, yeah, a Nomad woulda told you if they were a Nomad.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Judy picks up a sense of pride in that statement and wonders—if that’s so, then why has V not mentioned this particular fact until now?</span> <span class="s1">She wracks her brain, until; “Hold up—don’t know much about Nomads but don’t they hate big cities?” </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V laughs, loudly and carefree. “Oh, definitely.” Those lips quickly morph into a smirk. “No sense wastin' time in dealin' with delicate city dwellers who think they're so high an' mighty.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This draws a snort from Judy, shaking her head in amusement. “Is that what your kind say about us?" </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"It's just one thing." </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">"That right?" Judy clicks her tongue. "Guess </span> <span class="s1">you really are a Nomad.” </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Was.” V corrects with a sighing sadness. Judy cocks her head, reading V’s shift in shoulders. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You ever miss it?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A quick silence wafts through with a background of Night City simmering just below. “I grew up with my clan. Traveled all over the NUSA with ‘em. They were my whole life and now they’re not. So, yeah, I do. A whole lot.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wanna tell me ‘bout it? What being a Nomad was like?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A car honks loudly on the street. Some citizens shout obscenities at the noise, and Judy and V walk.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"It was like being in one enormous family where you could trust every person in the clan—honest—even the ones that got on your nerves. We went everywhere and anywhere—borders be damned. We were completely sustainable but we still had our struggles, and we were three-hundred strong. Three-hundred-and-seven, to be exact." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy whistles. "Can't imagine anything like that." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"It really was somethin'." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"It didn't get chaotic with so many people? I mean, were there rules?" </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">"Protect your family, work for your family, and never steal from your family—those're the unspoken rules of Nomad culture. You break 'em, or do some unimaginable crime, and you're cast out. So yeah, there're rules, and they differ from clan to clan. </span>It’s…it’s a lot more tight-knit—a lot more reliable—than anything here. To this day I’m still boggled by all the backstabbing an’ corruption in Night City. Shouldn’t surprise me by now, but…”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy’s nodding. “Yeah, Night City’s good at corrupting. Chewing people up and spittin' 'em right back out. It’s why me and Evie—we'd talk about leavin'. About finally gettin' away from this city.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry that didn’t happen.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And I’m sorry you got that engram in your brain. Shit just happens, V. Can't do nothin' about it.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Doesn’t make it any easier to accept.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy agrees. God, she agrees. “Can't argue with that." They both pause at an intersection, the street blinking red. "Being a Nomad sounds…liberating.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It was. City folk would do well learnin’ about family, but they're not all terrible. I’ve met good people here who take care of those close to ‘em. Not every city dweller's so bad.” V nudges Judy and she smiles<em>.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You talkin' 'bout me?" </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Might be."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good t’know I made the cut.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Just don't let it get to your head.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Blinking green. Them, and the crowd surrounding, cross. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Must have some crazy stories from all your Nomad travelin'.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Bright laughter, a wide smile. </span> <span class="s1">“<em>Hoh</em> yeah. Maybe—“ She looks over with a blush. “Maybe I’ll tell ‘em to you one day. If you’d like.” </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I would. Got a feeling you were pretty wild back then." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A lilting voice teetering on the edge of a snicker. "What makes you say that?" </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"'S just a hunch. Am I wrong?" </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Once we properly set aside time to exchange stories, I'll let you decide that." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Sounds like a date.</em> "Sounds like a plan."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">An early evening glow and skyscrapers heaven-high frame V and Judy, blanketing them in a fair light that brings out the shine in their eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “If you had a clan that you lived with, why’d you come to Night City?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That's…complicated.” She says in a quiet voice. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“An' that dark and mysterious past rears it's head right back around...” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V snorts. "Not tryin' to be <em>dark</em> and <em>mysterious</em>, it's just...a real long story. Gist of it is that I came here after my clan...disbanded. But I promise I'll tell ya all the gritty details, maybe when we exchange those stories."</span>
</p><p class="p1">"I'm'a hold you to that." </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They turn a corner and the bright lights of Lizzie’s Bar shine, blending in well to the dull neons surrounding that don’t exactly contrast the still hanging Sun. They walk as a pair side by side towards the entrance where the familiar bouncers stand watch.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rita wolf whistles at seeing them approach. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey Judy, who’s the arm candy?” Rita leans in with eyes squinting. “Hold up—I remember you!” She declares loudly, yellow bat pointing straight at V's chest and Judy moves to stand a bit in front of her merc. Rita rolls her eyes, placing the weapon back to rest on her shoulder. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, Rita.” V greets, lifting up a hand in a small greeting. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey V.” Rita returns, sending a very curious and very implicating glance Judy’s way to which she sends a very pointed glare in return. “Gonna spend some time lettin' loose at Lizzie’s?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V waves a dismissing hand. “Nah, just—“ She pauses, a hint of redness spreading across her freckles. “Just…walkin' with Judy. To her work.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The two bouncers let out an extremely loud and extremely obnoxious coo—a chorus of <em>“aww’s”</em>—coming up to pat and prod both Judy and V on the arms who both recoil in surprise and embarrassment. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You walked her here just <em>‘cause'?</em>"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What a gentlewoman.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good looks<em> and </em>good manners? <em>Yum</em>.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Better keep this one close, Judy…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Say, V, you got a sister? A brother, maybe?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"She why you been so stuck in the clouds lately, Jude? Can't say I blame ya..." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright, <em>alright</em>.” Judy huffs, shoving the offending hand off of her and <em>especially</em> shoving the one roaming V’s defined and exposed biceps with a pointed slap that only serves to make the bouncer giggle. “Got work to do.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She grips V’s wrist, dragging her fiercely past the laughing Moxes, drags her long past the curious looks lounging Dolls direct her way and straight to the backrooms. She tries to ignore how they all look at V with hungry eyes, eyeing her merc up and down with heated smirks. And especially tries to ignore the knowing gazes some flit her way.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy’s quick to lead V to her workspace, breathing out a sigh of relief the moment they begin to descend the stairs. She lets go of V's wrist, feeling the sudden lack of contact sear loudly through her. It’s quiet down here save for the hum of machinery, the beats of the club drifting down into something much more lulled here, below—as if drifting through a filter. Judy slinks down onto her chair as V walks into the room, eyes sweeping over her tech. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It suddenly occurs to her that this is likely the first time V has been back since that first fateful BD edit so so long ago. Leans back to watch V curiously eye the same gear she had eyed way back when. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Preem…” She hears V whisper out, inquisitive eyes scanning her custom hardware. She remembers their conversation. The fact that V was even able to point out and name the Fuyutsuki Expression Translator—that she even knew about the fucked matrices in the series—was impressive. It's not very often that Judy can have a conversation about Braindance hardware with another person who seems to be just as knowledgeable about the stuff. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know your tech.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V shrugs. “A good aim’s not the only thing I got. I was part of the group of techies in my clan. Helped secure caches, write code, build custom gear from scavenged corpo hauls—you name it, we’d done it. Wasn’t my focus or anything—much preferred a gun in my hand—but I helped out when I could, or when I was asked.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Knew it.” At V’s questioning look, Judy clarifies. “Back when we’d first been introduced, you seemed to really know your tech. Noticed it. Figured you knew your way around hardware, and seems I was right.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I'm no expert, but I know some things." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"'<em>Some things</em>'." Judy incredulously parrots back. "C'mon V, I've seen you work computers and locked doors."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Y'know, humility <em>is</em> a virtue." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Nothin' wrong with acknowledging talent." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Blowin' me with compliments...aren't you s'pposed to be keeping my head from gettin' too big? What was the word...?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy clicks her tongue. "Gonk."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"There it is..."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Forgot I had the job. Thanks for remindin' me."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Someone's gotta do it."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Guess it's why you keep me around."   </span>
</p><p class="p1">"It's one reason." Judy lifts an eyebrow. <em>Bold.</em> She smirks. V continues. "'Sides, out of the two of us, you blow me outta the water. Y<span class="s1">ou're definitely the top-tier expert in all things tech."</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Now who's blowin' who?" </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">"Hey, I saw</span> <span class="s1"> that bot in your pad—the one on the table. <em>Those</em> kinda robotics take some real know-how to work.”</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Pride swells in Judy's chest and she grows a tad giddy at the fact that V had even noticed her little side-hobby.</span> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You saw that?" </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"'Grabbed my attention right quick. Real fuckin’ nova bot you've got there." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Custom-built and heavily modded, obviously. I tweak it when I have the time, which isn’t a whole lot lately. But it’s just somethin’ I’ve been messin’ with.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">"Could help you with that<span class="s1">—if you want. I've dabbled in robotics before. Nothin' serious, and I'm prolly no where near as knowledgeable as you are, but they're fun to work on." </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The image of V in Judy's apartment—the two of them bent over a bot on a table as they both try to figure out schematics, passing wrenches and screwdrivers and other tools between them and offering whispered words of consulting advice, bouncing ideas off each other and idly sipping on cold brew while an opened box of half-eaten pizza lays on the counter, timid smiles caught in between—it has her stomach fluttering and wanting so so badly for this to become reality. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah, I'd like that." </span>
</p><p class="p1">V leans her hip against Judy's desk.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So. Any news on Clouds?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Spoke to Tom yesterday. Says things’re different, but it’s a good kinda different. Takes some getting used to, he says. I’m’a reach out to Roxie later, see what the updates are like for her.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Keep me posted?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“‘Course, V. None of it woulda happened without your help. I owe ya.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">A pause hangs in the air, timidness dripping down to smother them both. </span>V lets out a long sigh, moving away from the desk. </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hate to say it, but…can’t stay. Still needa head to Heywood, and got some work to do. Gigs to be done. Bills don’t pay themselves, y’know.” V lets out a light chuckle and Judy leans back into her chair, smiling. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nah, they don’t. It’s why I’m spendin' my night down here in this basement.” A beat passes, V stands in front of Judy illuminated by the dark purples and midnight blues of her den. Judy grows timid, even more so, and drums her fingers against the armchair. “Thanks for walkin’ me here. Don’t think anyone’s ever done that for me, before.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Was no problem.” They look at each other for a moment, gazes unflinching</span> <span class="s1">. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Better let you go, then." Judy's the first to break the spell. "Bet you’ve got tons of scavs to sink brass into, or whatever it is you mercs do.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Heh. More like dodgin' Tyger Claw bullets. Can't even take a leisurely stroll through Japantown without starting some kinda firefight. Don’t think my rep'll ever clear up with 'em.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“To be honest, that’s prolly a good thing.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, you’re right about that.” A pause. “So…” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I'll...see you around." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Don't be a stranger, V." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V hesitates for a quick second before shooting her that endearing crooked grin, turning around and heading out through the door. Judy stays staring after V even as the doors shut.  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A lip-biting blushy giddiness blankets Judy for the rest of the evening and night, mind replaying their conversation from earlier over and over again as if she were stuck in a virtu. She finds that really wants to have that date-not-date where they exchange stories from their past. Wants to know more about V as a Nomad as well as her clan, who she grew up with, what she did, and why she left. Wants so so badly for V to come over and spend a day helping Judy tweak her hobby-bot sitting on the table. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wants to get to know V, inside and out, and sit on the roof enjoying the conversation or the silence—whichever they decide to indulge in. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy, above all, wants to waste time with V—wants be <em>with</em> V. Spend idle hours that pass in a daze with her, turning that time wasted right important because it was time spent with each other. </span>
</p><p class="p1">Her face grows hot from the romantic thoughts and stays hot for the rest of her work hours, mind sappy and unfocused. </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A few hours later Judy drafts up an email for Roxie. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She leaves Lizzie's just before dawn, a still-street yawning before her as she makes her way to her van, limbs heavy with sleep, glancing up at the sky. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The sky—morning darkened—reminds her of V, and she's drifting in the clouds as she drives. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy knocks out the moment her head hits the pillow, waking some odd hours later feeling quite rejuvenated and—happy. Brews a pot of coffee with a small smile on her face while mentally drafting potential text convos to send to V, wondering if she's still out doing jobs or if she'd maybe finished them.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">She always checks her notifs and emails in the morning. It's kind of like reading the morning news, and Roxie had replied to her. Judy sits down in her chair, opening up the email. It's a short reply but the point has been made—loud and clear—and </span> <span class="s1">her stomach sinks straight onto the floor. Doesn't even realize there are silent tears falling until her vision goes blurry. </span></p><hr/><p class="p1">-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What a bunch of smitten dorks lol definitely two peas in a pod ;D<br/>This chapter had lots and lots of dialogue! Hopefully it was fluid and didn't feel forced while still holding that specific awkwardness two dorks with a crush usually feel when trying to talk to each other; wanting to keep the conversation going, fishing for topics, while feeling giddy and nervous all at the same time. I spent the most time going over the conversations so hopefully I succeeded. I always thought it'd be pretty cool if you could run into your chooms/L.I. while out and about in the city. Like a random encounter. I mean, V lives in Watson and Lizzie's Bar is also in Watson. I'd expect they'd run into each other at some point. </p><p>Fun fact: Someone in the comments called Panam and V - Tweedledee and Tweedledum, and I love that. I love that so much. </p><p>Anyways, apologies for the wait! Wrote an entirely different chapter, then another one, then finally wrote this one lol I have the next 2 chapters already drafted, SO, hopefully that means the next one won't take as long to come out. Nor the next one lol </p><p>Lemme know how you liked this chapter! I do deviate somewhat from canon, but that's kind of the point of this fic. I wanted to add in scenes and bonding experiences, so hopefully it was enjoyable to read (:<br/>Does this count as canon divergent? Should I tag it? Idk if I should tag it. Hmm. *thinking*</p><p>&lt;3<br/>~Buoy</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Follow Me Deep Sea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2"><span class="small">I opened my eyes underwater and admired our tangle of pearl-beaded limbs, swirling hair suspended in motion, her eyes looking back at me, before we broke the surface. We were perfect, supple, temperate.<span class="small"></span></span> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <span class="small"> <span class="small"><strong>EPIPHANY</strong>, <em>Leon Craig</em></span> </span> </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p>
  <span class="s1"><span class="small">all my lights are on and you can take your time in the water </span> </span>
  <br/>
  <span class="s1"> <span class="small">lets pay the toll if the chill sets in</span> </span>
  <br/>
  <span class="s1"> <span class="small">and glistens on your fragile hands</span> </span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span class="s1"> <span class="small"> <span class="small"><strong>UNTITLED</strong>,<em> Jamie Bradley</em></span></span></span>
</p><p> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <span class="small">Think of me as a flower</span><br/><span class="small">exercising a right to peek at the world</span><br/><span class="small">then succumbing to the hand of what plucks me.</span><br/><span class="small">Think of the universe as a beast that</span><br/><span class="small">bares its teeth, charges against</span><br/><span class="small">whatever appears to be unworthy of a challenge.</span><br/><span class="small">[...]</span><span class="small">Think of my eyes as an ocean &amp; each pupil</span><br/><span class="small">a boat paddling my dreams far away.</span><br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <span class="small"><span class="small"><strong>A WOUND STREAMS BLOOD</strong>, <em>Michael Akuchie</em></span> </span> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>-</p><hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s only a sentence long; short, accusatory, and with bitter words with edges filed down into a sharp tip that pricks deep, leaving pinpoint imprints that take the shape of empty sorrow. A hollow type of despair that leaves a person sitting still in a dissociative state. Judy sits forward in her chair, feeling the quiet tears wet her chin and neck. She doesn’t make a sound, not even a sniffle. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy’s always kept her tech room dark on purpose and it’s never bothered her before, but right now the screen glowing bone-white washes over Judy in a contrast that hurts her eyes. A beat. She wipes her face, feeling the mascara and eyeliner smudge. She moves to stand. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The liquor runs hot and her face pinches at the sharp taste, stuttering breathes sucked in afterwards as her body shivers, listening to the echo of glass slamming against tiled counter. She leans heavily against it, head buried in her hands, eyeing the clear liquid and feeling absolutely foolish. The sounds of the city that has taken absolutely everything from her drift in from the slightly ajar window with patronizing hands that push her down into a spiral of self-blame.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And how can she not blame herself? <em>Fucking idiot.</em> Destined to forever fall short. Destined to forever be the victim of a city that just takes and takes and takes. Destined to watch those closest to her either wither and burn or become another cog in the systems, perpetuating the same sins they once rallied against. Able to do nothing but watch because the moment Judy tries—the moment she <em>tries</em>—everything only sours.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s as if her sheer audacity to even try and attempt a change in the status quo was what had propelled <em>everything </em>to worsen. Tom is dead because of her hard-headed, stubborn, stupid ideas and good intentions. Another name added to the concrete pillars of this metallic garden. Another name added that could have been prevented. Tom ended up paying the price for her meddling. If only she’d’ve been smarter, then maybe he'd still be alive.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A lot of people would perhaps still be alive. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Maybe if she had been more convincing with Evelyn, maybe if she had offered some kind of alternative, then maybe she'd be alive. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy remembers lunches and midnight breaks spent talking about hopes and dreams. About Night City. About how unfair everything is and how to rise above it all—if it were even possible to do so. Its these desires of control and stability in a city so corrupted and divided that drives a person to take on risky games. Pushes them towards an edge in hopes to jump across to the other side. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">And that's likely where Judy had lost Evie. </span> <span class="s1">It's likely how she lost Tom, as well. Maiko, even.</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">The want to regain some semblance of autonomy is the downfall of many here, a</span> <span class="s1">nd for all of Judy's wants and desires to change things for the better, maybe this is her sign to simply <em>stop trying</em>. To accept defeat and—</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And <em>leave</em>. Leave before her actions inadvertently cause another person to be chewed up into an unrecognizable pulp. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">A sudden scathing sorrow paralyzes her from this realization of fault, from these thoughts, and a razor-thin resentment begins to cut deep. Has her shaking in a bitter rage. A bottomless animosity boiling just underneath her skin, setting her into a helpless fury. </span> <span class="s1">A true hatred that shakes her limbs into a sterile anger, quickly moving from her kitchen to her bedroom where empty boxes and suitcases stay unused in her closet. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy’s tearing clothes from their hangers, violently packing them bit by bit in a blind frenzy. Fresh and hot tears roll down to her chin—<em>leave leave leave—</em>as she zips all over the place, emotions tipping over into a sadness frothing from the mouth—<em>leave leave leave—</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The room is suffocating. Dust and noise dance around Judy and she finds that she desperately needs air that hasn’t touched Night City. Air untainted by Night City. Wants, desperately, to breathe and exist anywhere but here. Anywhere but here. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She’s shoving clothes into cases, hangars snapping in half from the sheer ferocity of her ripping hands. All the better, in her opinion. It’s not like she’ll be needing them anyway, and this thought temporarily soothes the hurt somewhat. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Still, Judy moves with a fiery haste. Moving, moving, moving. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She’s moving boxes out into the living area, stacking them atop each other with quick steps and quick hands, desperation quickening her pace. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She’s tearing posters from the wall, careful to keep from knocking her hobby-bot off the table as she reaches up and over to—</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy pauses, slowly tilting her head until the robot is fully in her vision. A moment passes, quiet, and the sharp atmosphere suddenly mellows out into something much more serene. She reaches out, fingers dancing over the cool metal and seeing a lopsided grin and a gleam of blue eyes reflect back from the black mirror shine. Her chest tightens; a quick flash of a daydream—hands brushing from passing a wrench, shy smiles and red flitting prettily over a smatter of freckles. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">A long sigh filters out and she groggily moves to sit down in the chair, limbs stiff and mind blank, body buzzing both from the drink she had drank and from the still present anger now somewhat subdued. </span> <span class="s1">Idly, she picks up a tool with one hand, twists it around. Remembers tentative banter in a basement. Drums fingers in thought against her thigh, and reaches out.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She works on the bot. Her mind is blank the entire time, focused completely on the task at hand. She doesn’t finish it—lightly, she thinks she’ll never be done with it—but the day had swiftly gone by and her shaking anger and seething hatred had soothed out into a dull noise of contempt. It’s all still there, of course, but she no longer wants to punch a wall. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy sets her tools down, getting up with arms overhead in a languid stretch, letting out a sigh and walking over to the open window. The lights still shine bright, the noise is still just as rowdy, and the gunfire never stops. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I really fucking hate this city.” Judy whispers to no one but herself as she leans against the window frame, arms crossed. She spends a few minutes in ruminating silence, watching foot traffic go by. Some gunfire pops in the distance, NCPD sirens soon following, and Judy thinks of V.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She thinks of a lot of things. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In her bedroom a box of diving gear sits. It’s preem quality with material soft enough to be comfortable yet still durable enough to reliably shelter the wearer from toxicity. Judy stares at it, gaze flickering between the stacked boxes in her living room and the gear in her bedroom. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Feathered thoughts float in trails of heart. She thinks of V. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The jagged edges of her rage are still there, only not as sharp—she thinks of her childhood home. Of the flooded memories abundant and held underwater, rusting away into a nothing with each passing day. This sunken ghost that has followed, floated, two-steps behind since the day Laguna Bend got flooded. And she sees it in the mirror when she gets ready in the morning. Sees it staring back at her from every reflective surface, pointing SouthEast with translucent fingers beckoning her to finally confront and reach out for the past. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It's not a new idea. In fact, it's something she's mulled over for a while now. She'd just been real good at finding excuses to push it further and further back. But now, she has someone she could share this experience with and if there were any time to finally take this dive, it's now. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her tech room glows white and midnight blue, and from where she stands she can see the fruits of her experiments and tinkering sitting nearby. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She thinks of V. That soothing smile that anchors, those deep blues that pull her in with an embrace, the way she’s always able to make Judy laugh, the softness of her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy wants so desperately to leave Night City, but even more desperately she wants to descend into the waters of reminisce with someone dear to her. Someone she might allow herself to actually fully trust. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">No, Judy <em>does</em> trust her. She trusts V. Even if the tendrils of distrust still hang on tight to her foundations, she finds that there aren’t as many of them as there were before. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy sleeps a dreamless sleep that night, seemingly shutting her eyes for only a moment before opening them again. Her mind is blank, body on an auto-pilot that drives her to the kitchen, brewing a pot of coffee with thoughtless abandon. The warmth seeps through to her palms and she allows herself to indulge in this moment, sighing loudly as she sips. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She finishes the mug, makes a decision, finds courage, and pulls out her holo.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her heart stutters as she dials, anxiously listening to the pulsing ring while leaning back against the open window with arms crossed so as to seem as casual as possible—even though she is absolutely on edge.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It rings only a couple of times but its long enough to have her distressed, lips bitten to oblivion in just that short amount of time until—</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, Judy, whats up?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her heart stays stuttering but she lets her lip go with a pop, a relieved smile coming across her face. V’s smiling just as a widely, leaning back against a sofa. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And V’s a little more forward in this call, eyes smirking and voice leaning heavily towards a flirtatious tone. It has Judy both surprised and elated, gladly returning her jabs and basking in the easygoing glow of their call. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And the thought of V in a tight wet-suit has her head spinning, telling herself mentally and in advance to not spend too long ogling the merc when she does change into it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>If</em> she changes into it. Once V finds out why Judy had her drive out so far, she could say no. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She tries not to think too much about the possibility of rejection and, instead, shuffles these thoughts way back and follows up with; “Believe it when I see it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait, you doubtin' I'll look good in a wetsuit? Sayin' I might look bad in one? <em>Ugly</em>, even? You wound me, Judy.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She clicks her tongue. “No, you gonk. Just that this is somethin' I'm'a want to see in person." </span>
</p><p class="p1">"I'll be sure to strut my most <em>suave</em> <em>moves</em> once its on."</p><p class="p1">That gets a loud and carefree laugh out of Judy. </p><p class="p1">"Lookin' forward to it, V. Better not let me down." </p><p class="p1">"Oh, you won't be." </p><p class="p1">Judy worries her bottom lip, feeling small and apprehensive for a quick second. "You'll show up, right?" She can't help but ask, watching the light grin V shoots back.</p><p class="p1">"'Course. Wouldn't miss it. Where am I meetin' ya?" </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Judy tells her, making sure to be precise in the coordinates so as to make sure V doesn't get lost. It's not a difficult or complicated drive, but Judy's not taking any chances. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">There’a a quick pause and Judy can see V shift her gaze, mouth opening before closing, one hand coming up to scratch nervously at her neck. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, ummm….is this a…date?” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Judy’s heart blinks at the completely unexpected and straight-forward question, one side of her joyous with fireworks while the other sinks with nerves. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Guess you’ll have to find out. We’ll have to. See ya, V.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The last thing she sees before ending the call are wide eyes and parted lips. And Judy wasn't lying when she said they’d have to see. What they have is tentative and unsure, but Judy’s hoping that it can become sure by tonight. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Her tech room glows white and midnight blue and this time when Judy packs, she packs an entirely different set of boxes and cases and loads them into her van. Drives out with smiling thoughts and with nerves buzzing in an excited anticipation. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Judy gets to the bungalow long before the time she had told V to arrive at. Parks her van, steps out, and takes a long deep breath. If she stands tilted a certain way she doesn’t even see Night City anymore. A particular view she very much enjoys. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">It’s strange being here. A vivid and wide lake stretches out in front but in the recesses of her mind she sees a road stretching down to weave between houses. An entire neighborhood where the water now sits. People walking here and there and she can almost hear the mundane chatter of a crowd; can almost see the road stretching down from the bungalow into this man-made sea. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The dirt and bits of pebble crunch under the soles of her shoes and she takes her time walking up to this small house, runs hands over the aged wood of the porch railing. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The inside is a dead quiet, dust having settled into layers nostalgia deep. Untouched mementos litter every corner and crevice, a muted shadow hanging over them. Judy steps into the space, pausing at the threshold to take another deep breath—a deep breath cut short by a sudden rasping cough. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">It’d been a while since she was last here—not long enough to be a complete stranger, but long enough to feel guilt at the sheet of dust that had taken over. Slowly, Judy makes her way over to the kitchen counter, swiping a finger against it and wrinkling her nose at the abundant black that comes away. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Judy doesn’t do all that much but she grabs a towel to spritz the place up a bit. If V’s to come over, she wants the place to not look like an entire mess at the very least. Wants it to look presentable, at the very least. Wants it to be a space V would like to perhaps spend some time in—stay the night in, even. A space she wouldn’t mind sharing with Judy. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She tosses the darkened towel away, nodding in approval at the now not-so grimy surfaces and lack of trash on the floor. The bungalow is beginning to look a bit more lived in now and she’s no longer letting out grunts of coughs from simply breathing. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">It’s strange walking around here. Strange seeing the unfamiliar, familiar. Strange seeing the furniture grown dilapidated and aged yet still recognizable. Her fingers brush over the worn-down appliances, sighing at the memories that touch back. Dusted reminisce stretched thin. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Judy preps. There’s not much to prep, not much to do, but she makes sure there’s running water. Makes sure the lights still turn on. Makes sure there’s no rotten food lying around somewhere. Makes sure the doors aren’t just about to fall off of their hinges, and—she blushes furiously—makes sure the bed is tidy and clean and not about to collapse at the slightest indent of weight. Just in case. It’s not that she’s <em>expecting </em>to—she just—</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Just in case. V might feel tired. Might wanna not drive all the way back to Night City. Might wanna stay the night to rest. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Might wanna stay with Judy for the night. And even if nothing at all happens, even if all they do is lay back in modest sleep, she finds the idea just as enticing and well as anything else. <em>Stay the night. Stay all night. With me.</em></span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Judy breathes heavily, eyes avoiding the bedroom as she changes into the wetsuit. It doesn’t take long and she takes a quick glance at the mirror to see how she looks. Hopes she looks good. Knows she does; a bout of confidence bubbling up in her as she walks out onto the porch as her eyes, again, avoiding that bedroom.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The time she expects V to show up flits closer and closer, her nerves tangle, and for a fleeting second she wonders if V will stand her up. A quick thought that she quickly tramples. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">V won’t stand her up. V will show up. <em>That </em>she is sure of.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She opens the backdoors of her van, bringing hardware and computers out onto the little dock one by one and properly setting them up. Double-checking that everything is connected and ready to scroll, and triple-checks the coordinates just to be sure they are the right ones. She brings out the box holding the other wetsuit last, setting it down on a chair with anticipation. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Whatever she and V have going right now is cautious, but Judy’s not blind. She’d noticed all the blushing and stammered steps, all the held gazes and shy smiles, and whatever she and V have going on right now is unsure and timid. They’re at something of a hesitant impasse, and Judy’s going to take something of a step back and let the merc take the lead. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The last thing she wants is to scare V away by being too forward, and the last thing she wants to do is make some stupid mistake that does end up pushing V away. The best way to approach is safe and slow. To make her intentions clear, and bounce off of whatever V hands her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy wants something lasting, not fleeting. Wants something rooted and stable, not momentary. Hopefully V wants this as well. Judy thinks she might, but an inkling of self-conscious doubt does screw her thoughts funny and she mentally argues with herself on what exactly V might <em>want</em>. Hopes V's wants might align with her own. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her interests in this merc that had completely upended her foundations are for more than just a fling, and she doesn’t want to think about what she’d do if their interests didn't align. Rejection nails hard and deep, and she’s sure her heart would break in two if that were to happen.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But she doesn’t want to think about that. Doesn’t think about it, moves instead towards a wrecked car nearby and pushes up onto the hood with a low exhale, bringing up one foot under her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She waits, gazing out towards the mountains where the banners and towers of Night City poke through. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This city that has taken from her time and time again. She wants to leave it all behind but a soft voice and goofy smile keep her anchored here for just the moment and she briefly wonders if maybe V would go with her. If maybe V hates Night City just as much as Judy does then they could maybe run off together and start anew elsewhere, not even chancing a single glance back. Leave it all behind. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘Cause it’s blue eyes and a sunshine smile she’d run away with if she were so privileged, and she leans back against rusted metal thinking of a packed car and endless road. Wonders if V had ever been to the NorthWest in her Nomad travels. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">The puttering pops of boisterous motorcycle sound out in the distance, </span> <span class="s1">cutting her from her daydreaming, </span> <span class="s1">and Judy lifts her head up to gaze over the hill. She doesn’t see V but she knows it’s V, and waits anxiously for the silhouette of her to contrast against the receding Sun. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then, a figure pops out. Just over the horizon—the hill—and Judy watches this figure clarify into something known. She smiles, recognizing the jet-black hair and lean posture, chest growing tight with fuzzy pleasantry. Judy stares with an unwavering gaze, admiring V’s movement as she twists the engine of her bike off, stepping off with a flick of her head that sends dark hair flipping over. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s a captivating image that has Judy smiling, leaning back against the hollowed out wreck of a car she’s sitting on as V makes her way over. And Judy notices when V notices Judy; sees the falter in her steps, the pause, the jolt, and even from this distance she can see the slight blush on her face. V is an open book, afterall; soft around the edges with a voice she could spend all day listening to. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And V looks good. She always does. Lets the merc know so with an easy smile, loving the timid one shot back and how she moves to join Judy on the hood of this wrecked car. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You mean considering the shit we’ve been through.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, factor that in and you look fuckin’ amazin’.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Careful, can already feel my head growin’ in size.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy bites her lip, eyes doing a quick once over of V. “Can still be a gonk and look good at the same time.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V smirks. “You always simultaneously insult <em>and</em> compliment people?” </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Only the ones I like.” </span> <span class="s1">V turns a lovely shade of red and although Judy would love to keep pushing, she decides to reel it back in a bit. </span> <span class="s1">“So. You get here alright? Know the drive is pretty far.” </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah.” V brings up a leg onto the hood, eyes shifting out towards the mountains. “Didn’t run into any trouble.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You make it sound like you run into it often.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Trouble does seem to always find me.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s weird how people still try to fuck with you, considerin' your rep.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V looks over with slightly narrowed eyes. “So you’ve heard about it?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I mean, just what I’ve been told. Heard you riled up the merc-world real good back when you first got here.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V chews on her lip in thought, eyes shifting back towards the mountains. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, it was real obvious I was a newbie when I first arrived in Night City. Did a couple gigs all by my lonesome and the fixers tried to screw me over. Jackie helped me out, gave me an earful once it was all water under the bridge, though. Never did hear the end o’ that one.” She smiles fondly at the memories Judy can’t see. “Stuck by his side ever since.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"So...you went on a bit of a revenge spree?" </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">"Uh...kinda?" V shrugs a shoulder. </span> <span class="s1">“Was…pissed, back then. Real angry. Wanted...revenge of a different sort but couldn’t have it, so I took all that energy out on the people who tried to take advantage o’ me, instead. May’ve been new to Night City, but I wasn’t gonk—don’t say anything.” V interjects at Judy’s suddenly mischievous and incredulously raised eyebrow with a pointed finger and a playful glint in her eyes. “They never did get very far in their attempts, but their failures did give me a rep right quick.” </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Guess they ended up just doin’ you a favor, then.” Judy pauses, beginning to notice the strange furrow in V’s brows along with the slight hunch in her shoulders, eyes glinting in slight tiredness. It seems as if something is weighing her down—it’s only a slight shift in V’s usual demeanor, but Judy picks up on it fairly quick.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“All good with you, V? You seem kinda…” Judy’s searching for the right words, one hand waving in the air as she thinks but draws a blank. V looks over with an easy smile. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, I’m good. Just had a…weird dream last night.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Weird? Like, one of your nightmares?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nah, this wasn’t a nightmare. It was just weird. Had me feelin’ real off when I woke up.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Musta been quite the dream if you’re still thinkin’ about it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V looks down and Judy can see the tangle of thoughts held in her hands. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, it was.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A beat. Judy reaches a hand out to place it on V’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We can talk about it, if you want?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her lips twitch. “Nah. Don’t wanna bring the vibe down. Why don’t you tell me 'bout you? Any news from the Moxes? Events, ideas?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy bites her lip, eyes shifting away and feeling that anxious pinprick begin to poke at her. She tries to redirect the conversation, tries to brush it off, but just as she’s now able to read when there’s something off with V, V can tell when there’s something off with her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And she realizes that they’ve both got heaviness on their minds. It seems that the two of them are forever destined a life of unrest, hardly ever granted a moment of peace or room to breathe. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But that could be today. Today could be their day to just breathe. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y’know what? Lets just not talk about any o’ that. No dreams, no gangs, no corpos or talk about how the world’s goin’ to shit. Nothin’ dark.” <em>Just us. Just you and I. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V looks her over and Judy squirms underneath that gaze, seeing the curious concern reflecting back and feeling a slight pang of guilt over the information she's withholding from V. “Alright.” She says after a brief pause. “I’m down for that.” V straightens. “So…ready to tell me what we’re doin’ here?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The topic may have been avoided for now but it does fill her with a bit of remorse. If there’s anyone who should know, it’s V. And if there’s anyone she’d want to reach out and talk to about it, it’s V. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But today’s not the day for that. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Talking about what is perhaps one of the greatest things Judy had ever done is a good transition from what was about to be a very gloomy conversation, and she’d be lying if she said she wasn’t proud of her work. She’d tinkered with virtus for a while now whenever she had the free time and there’s no one else she’d want to share this breakthrough with than V. And there’s no one else she’d want to share this plunge into her childhood with than V.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Many emotions flicker over her face and Judy reads her easily. Sees the curious, the intrigue, the confusion, the slight shock at the words ‘scroll me a virtu’ and the blushing eyes that flicker over to the cottage. It’s a bit amusing. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Whaddaya say? You in?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V’s expression gleams with excitement and Judy breathes out a laughing relief at the enthusiastic and resounding ‘<em>yes</em>’, exchanging playful, flirtatious banter that has Judy feeling weightless as they both prep for the plunge. Has her feeling good. Especially when V compliments Judy in a voice teetering over shy and breathless. It's innocent, its soft, its everything—it has her heart full. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V picks up the box of diving gear and leaves to change. Judy takes this time to make some final preparations, growing giddy at the idea of them two submerged. </span>
</p><p>"So, do I live up to expectations?" </p><p>Judy glances over her shoulder and is immediately overcome with snorting giggles. V stands with one leg propped up on the lounge chair, hands on her hips, eyebrows waggling accompanied with the most exaggerated smirk on her face. Judy turns to lean back against the crate holding up her laptop, cheeks hurting happy from trying to hold the loud smile and laughter in. </p><p>"'Dunno." She finally snickers out. "Gonna have to get a closer look at ya." </p><p>Judy saunters over, enjoying the falter in V's confident eyes as she shakily straightens, moving to stand in front of this merc with one scroller in hand. Without breaking eye contact she inserts it, loving the pretty red that overcomes that smatter of freckles. </p><p>"Okay, you're all set. <em>We're</em> all set."</p><p>V stares after Judy as she walks towards the edge of the dock, chancing a glance over her shoulder with a beckoning nod. And V follows. </p><p>The water bites cold and Judy makes sure to keep an eye on V, checking that the merc is close behind and not straying too far off. They float and Judy leads the way, enjoying the conversation that comes out between the two of them. <span class="s1">It’s always easy talking to V, if a bit nerve-wracking at times—mostly ‘cause those intense blue eyes of hers can startle Judy speechless—but the aura is slow and gentle and they both bask in it with timid questions shot back and forth. Questions about art and BD's that Judy answers with enthusiasm while working to calibrate their motions.</span></p><p>
  <span class="s1">And as they're syncing, Judy notices something that has her biting her lip. </span>
</p><p>"Enjoying the view?" </p><p>V stammers, nervously trying to talk her way out of the blatant fact that she had just checked Judy out. But the merc had been caught red-handed. It's amusing, flattering, and she can't help but poke fun at V's expense. But she knows when to quit, and as soon as they're fully and well synced they descend<span class="s1">—and Judy'd be lying if she said she weren't excited and giddy by V's sheer and unbound awe the moment the sunken buildings shine vivid red. </span></p><p>
  <span class="s1">It gets her thinking that she's glad she had chosen V to accompany her on this particular mission. A mission of reminisce that had followed her for so long, and now she's here. Here, already plunged into it with no backing out now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1">She chances a glance over at V, smiling softly at the inquisitive and excited look on her face as this merc gazes around at the now exposed environment with wide eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s strange swimming through here. It’s as if she can see her own memories projected through a filter onto the submerged streets. Can see herself walking from the diner to her house. Can see herself sitting on the sofa just outside the garage, and can see herself walking the few steps to take the trash out. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why are you showing me this?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy only needs a second to contemplate. “It’s important to me. Got a feeling this’ll be perfect for my experiment. And…<em>you’re</em> important to me, so—it works out.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shyness radiates off of V and Judy can can feel the impressions coil with her own emotions. It makes her feel good, it makes her feel strung. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m glad you thought o’ me.” V’s voice is pillowed and slight, and she warms.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“‘Course I did, V.” <em>I always think of you.</em> “No one else I’d rather share this experience with.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Floating up above, seeing childhood recollections play out down below—its bizarre, its astonishing, and it’s absolutely everything she had expected it to be. If she thinks back hard enough, the dark waters drain away and sunlight filters instead. The sunken streets turn lively and she can see her neighbors. She can see herself. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She can see V staring back with such visible affection it sets her ablaze. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy had thought of this moment for a good while. Thinking out the scenarios in her head, of where she’d visit first and how long she’d stay. To think that it had taken her so long to finally work up the courage to finally-<em>finally</em>-confront this ghost—she feels a slight pang of agitation towards herself, especially now that she’s here. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There’s a silence that ensues and Judy cuts it by relaying these conflicting thoughts to V. About how it had taken her years to finally take the dive. Even gives her a small tour of this small town and their single eatery, enjoying how eagerly V takes in this information. Watching V flit her gaze this way and that with unbidden interest. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It makes her happy knowing that V is so fascinated in this personal Atlantis. Judy had made the right choice reaching out to her, in sharing this vestige of childhood.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A sudden external feeling drifts in, an intruding taste on her tongue, and Judy quickly realizes that it’s coming from V.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let’s see now, your childhood tasted like—roasted marshmallows?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V looks both shocked and amazed, gazing at Judy in disbelief and wonderment. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You really worked a miracle with this virtu sesh, Judy.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So…am I right?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Yeah</em>, you are.” Bittersweet nostalgic wafts through and Judy can <em>feel</em> V’s reminiscing thoughts; can see it, even, as V’s eyes avert away. “Used to roast marshmallows by the campfire at night. Liked mine golden, crispy at the edges, and…” <em>Warm nights with flames flickering tall, makeshift sticks holding golden sweets, mouth watering. </em>“The nights where we’d just sit back and enjoy each others company were some of the best nights.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy blinks at the external recollection. It's such a vivid thought, as if she her mind were watching it play out in the distance. She can feel the familial warmth and sticky fingers, and it boggles her mind just how well-synced they both are. </span>
</p><p>"You ever done that before?" </p><p>The way V floats in front of her<span class="s1">—</span>laying as if she were leaned back in a recliner with arms held in her lap<span class="s1">—</span>Judy briefly thinks that this merc looks very much like one of those animals she had seen in the extinct sea-life docuseries she'd watched not long ago. <em>Cute.</em> </p><p>"Done what?" </p><p>"Roasted marshmallows, sat by a campfire...?"  </p><p>"Hmm..." She thinks back to cold nights and warm smiles. "Used to sit by the furnace at night, <em>tomando</em> <em>chocolate </em>and keepin' warm. Does that count?" </p><p>"I'd say so, but..." V hesitates, floating a tad closer. "If you've yet to sit by an actual campfire, we could maybe camp out one day? Still gotta take you out to the Badlands, 'member?" </p><p>Judy's chest goes funny and she finds that she truly loves the idea. It's something she can see herself doing far far outside of Night City limits<span class="s1">—</span>with her head resting against a lean shoulder, huddled close to keep warm, sparkling eyes aligned close and shy.</p><p>"One day, yeah, I'd be down." </p><p>Judy wants so desperately to leave Night City, but she finds herself steadily delaying these plans the longer V looks at her with those doe eyes while holding out proposals in an open palm. And Judy watches V swim around in the ruins of a childhood collapsed, idly perusing the fallen structures crumbling from neglected time spent submerged. And she's submerged with them. </p><p>And V has a good eye. It's something Judy had noticed way back when they had first met, able to point out objects half-obscured and tie them all together. She'd admired this trait and sees it in action down here in the sunken city. Vintage items that Judy wouldn't have noticed are pointed out and she hums in acknowledgement, immediately recognizing the antique. </p><p>A paused moment. </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Here." V floats up in front of her, a vintage camera held out in offering. "Take this camera. Better off in your hands than sittin’ here, collectin’ algae.” </span> <span class="s1">The lights of her mask cast exaggerated shadows onto the sharp angles of V’s face, shining that shy and crooked smile tenfold. Judy reaches out for the tired object, pulling it close, admiring the resilience of this antique submerged. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Gosh, thanks.” Her cheeks flush dark, heart flinching bashful at the dorky words she had just said. When she looks up V’s gazing at her—body floating and bended, laying back with limbs loose and eyes intense. The virtu stays scrolling and her body hums—both of theirs hum, and Judy swallows at the feeling, warmth spreading pinprick deep. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her heart skips a beat as their eyes latch on to each other, feeling the second-hand tentative want and blushing intensity weave through and ricochet against the bones of her body. Even underwater V’s eyes still hold that startling intensity that jolts through Judy, and she can’t help but think that they’re both floating in slight hesitance around each other. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pendant hearts tied timidly loose, waiting for the right moment to pull the strings taut; the water floats around, as do they. Trust held out—vulnerable—in an open palm. Everything softens, as do they.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Them two, dim lit and subtle, suspended in time lulled, held by strands of yearning tender and flushed longing, minds tangled with a drifting affection that engulfs in a fogging haze. Beautiful surrounds, breaths are held, and V is all she can see.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What about your parents?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reality sinks down and Judy blinks, bashful, </span>
  <span class="s1">hoping V hadn't noticed her spaced out. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dad was never in the picture. Mom died when I was tiny. Can barely remember her. Still have her picture, but y’know…see a stranger there.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy only slightly remembers the teasing, cruel words of childhood. Time had sanded down these rough parts of her memories well, but this last vestige of childhood—her town, sunken—is something she still clings onto. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A sudden feeling wafts into her mind, intruding. A sudden memory that’s not hers; <em>a kind smile. Rough fabric chafing against the back of legs with each quirking kick, warm hands gently pushing the hair away from her—from V’s face. “You needa be more careful, kid. Gonna be covered in scars at the rate you’re goin’.” Another voice, a child’s, small and prudent; “I’ll be more careful. Promise.” </em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This recollection leaves her warm and fuzzy, the fading residue tapering off into a quiet melancholy and the sudden abstract thought of rough-play and hands-in-the-dirt flickers through. “You were rowdy as a kid, weren’t you?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V furrows her brows, gazing at Judy with bemused eyes. “Wha—how…?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Think I just heard a…snippet of a memory. Someone tellin’ you to be more careful?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V laughs low and fondly, head shaking, and Judy can feel the bittersweet nostalgia drifting in from across, her thoughts stringing out a tangerine sentiment. It has Judy curious, waiting for V to elaborate. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah…” She whispers out, swimming a tad bit closer so her head is level with Judy’s shoulder. “Yeah, I used to push the other kids into the dirt. And they’d push me right back. Still have some of the scars on my legs and arms.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy snorts, hands traveling up the pillar she’s holding on to. “Sounds like you were unruly way back when.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nah.” V waves a slow hand in the water. “Was just the game we’d play. Nomads’re rough. Winner was whoever held out the longest—whoever was the toughest. I won quite a few times.” V says this last part rather triumphantly, pride lilting her voice. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh yeah?” Amused and teasing, playful smirks exchanged. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Oh </em>yeah.” She retorts. “Whoever held on to the ball the longest without letting go was crowned King or Queen. ‘Course, there were no rules as to how to get it and keep it. Lotsa broken noses came from playin’ that game.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>A tune of carefree joy, scraped knees and palms, an elbow flying. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy purses her lips. “Parents never got pissed or nothin’?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V hums. “Parents never knew. We’d all find some private field to play in so the adults wouldn’t ever find out. Never paid us any mind ’till the amount of injuries we’d come back to camp with grew each day. Started gettin’ real suspicious. ‘Course, the moment the parents did find out…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The thought has her smiling warm, imagining a much tinier V roughhousing and sneaking around behind the backs of authorities. “Bet you all got a screamin’ outta that one.” </span>
</p><p>Laughter, tender and trailing as ribbons, echoes in Judy's ears. </p><p>"Yeah...got in a whole lotta trouble for that, but there were a few adults who thought the whole thing was real funny. Leader was right mad with us though, but at least it made our bones stronger." </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And yours? How’d they react?” V tilts her head in confusion. “Your parents.” Judy clarifies. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There’s a pause; something reserved drifts. “Never knew my parents.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh.” Judy clears her throat. “Uh…thought you grew up with your clan…?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I did, but…was an orphan. Don’t remember my early childhood much. Just The—just the clan.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You ever wish you did know ‘em?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just like you seein’ that picture of your mother and seein’ a stranger—my parents’re just that: foreign. Never knew ‘em, and I don’t even have a picture. Don’t feel sad or bitter ‘bout it or nothin’, but they’re just an…unknown. Besides, I had my clan. They were all I’ve ever known and were all the family I could ever need, and they took real good care o’ me.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Hot day, a group of people filling the tanks with boiled water. A tap is opened, ice clanging against plastic as its filled, pushed into small hands with a gentle smile. “Drink up before the ice runs out, kid.” </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It's a wafting image, but not so clear. It's as if she were recalling very specific sounds and tastes that flit by in blinks. “I keep hearing these…voices." She runs a hand against a wooden pillar. "Like, snapshots of memories flowing through my mind.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait, you mean…you can <em>hear</em> my memories? I thought it'd've been somethin' more...I dunno, abstract?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Must be a side effect. I’m assumin’ you can hear some o’ mine?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V tilts her head to one side. "Hmm. Played street hockey with the other kids, liked to play rough. And...you were a bit of a heartbreaker, weren't ya?" </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy rolls her eyes, getting an inkling of a memory whizzing by and understanding what had drawn that particular conclusion up. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Ah, please. It was annoying how relentless he was, couldn't take no for an answer! Only thing left to do was just run in the other direction." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V tuts, shaking her head in sympathy—although, Judy gets the feeling its in mockery. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Poor kid...just wanted to go on a date with the love of his life." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Love of his life? We were twelve." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"It's the first love that hurts the most..."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy reaches out to swipe at V but the water slows her movement and she easily dodges the jab, smirking playfully at the miss. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"<em>Mis abuelos</em> used to always tell me to give him a chance. Took 'em a good while, but they finally realized why I kept sayin' 'no'."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Poor little guy never stood a chance." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Nope. None of 'em, did." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"And my point stands: heartbreaker." </span>
  <span class="s1">Judy rolls her eyes and there's a pause. </span>
  <span class="s1">"You miss 'em?" At her silence, V elaborates. "Your grandparents?" </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">"Yeah. We keep in touch, but it's definitely a distant relationship. They hated the city, moved to Oregon. </span> <span class="s1">Still go and visit ‘em sometimes, but it's not exactly an easy trip. Or a cheap one." </span></p><p>She thinks of aged faces, kind and warm, wrapping her up in a tight embrace. She thinks of raised voices and misunderstandings cooled down into forgiveness. She thinks of home-cooked meals, and cold-metal tools pressed gently into her hands. </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What was it like—livin’ with your grandparents? How were they?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">From this angle Judy sees the garage, remembers the early mornings sitting at a coffee table listening to her grandad tell story after story. He never seemed to run out of them and Judy never tired of listening to them, nursing warm cups of freshly brewed coffee. And these early mornings would quickly turn into warm afternoons spent playing outside roughhousing with all the other kids. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V listens to these recollections with rapt attention, looking over each familiar object Judy points out. The fact that V is even so interested in these intricate details of her childhood is nice, and she's immensely glad that it was V she had reached out to. </span>
</p><p class="p1">And it's timeless down here. Minutes or hours could have passed and she'd've been none the wiser, stuck recognizing each and every memento. A doll's face, battered and decrepit, pokes out to greet her and the nostalgia weighs so heavy she might cry. </p><p class="p1">But she doesn't, and Judy doesn't miss the meaning of this doll coming out to wink at her. The innocence of childhood days where there were no hidden layers of eerie meaning are days rightfully missed. It'd be nice to be able to step back and not see the horrid underbelly of the real world, when dolls were nothing more or less than just kids toys. </p><p class="p1">And it's strange swimming through here. So strange. Timeless, suspended by wistful droplets icy and endless. A whole mess of emotions clouding Judy's thoughts thoughtless, hovering lowly and see-through like glass. </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Church looks still as worn and aged as it did all those years ago. It’s almost as if being sunken underwater had frozen it in time and in her peripheral she can see a much smaller her—translucent and wary—sneaking in to the ancient structure long past curfew.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At the time the spires seemed much taller, the columns almost monstrous in appearance, and the doors would yawn frighteningly loud each and every Sunday to let the crowd outside in. Judy remembers staring out the window when they’d open, keeping half of her face hidden behind curtains so <em>el Padre</em> wouldn’t spot her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He did, once, and all she remembers is how loudly her heart was beating as she raced back to her room. She’s not even sure why she had felt so guilty back then, but she has a feeling it was because of a blushy crush and a lack of interest in the Church. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And sometimes it felt like <em>el Padre</em> could see past her towards some sort of conclusion Judy had yet to see. As if he had looked past her, inside her, and been disappointed. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“All that guilt I tried yelling out…flew right back in my face.” </span>It had terrified Judy, and the way she's now hanging over the inside of this Church she can see herself with wide fearful eyed as she books it out of there. </p><p class="p1">There's a jolt in the sync<span class="s1">—something sharp and faltered—and it has Judy furrowing her brows. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She feels more than hears a sharp intake of breath followed by a stuttering heart that stops for a second and Judy whips her head around just in time to see V’s body flinch with hands clutching her chest, letting out a terrifying cry before going limp. Piercing static shoots through her brain and Judy chokes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“V!” </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V floats, suspended limply, and Judy grabs her. Places a supporting hand behind her head and her heart drops at the sheer-white eyes that reflect back. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No-no-no, <em>V. </em>No, not you—<em>not you, too.</em>” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She doesn’t think, just <em>does.</em> Grips V solid and swims up and out of the collapsed roof towards the surface. V’s weightless in Judy’s arms and she swallows nails as her panic propels her into ceaseless motion. A shallow heartbeat echoes back from the sync and she swims—she swims, she swims, she swims. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy breaks the surface, “C’mon, V. You’re not dyin’ on me. Not if I can help it.” Carries her up the ladder. Hardly even registers the difficulty as she sets V on her back, removing the helmet. “C’mon…” She’s no expert, but she’d seen the BD’s. Counts the rhythms as she pushes down on V’s chest, fear gripping her tight as she keeps a careful eye on her face. “<em>V!</em> Please…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then; eyes snap open in intense surprise, sucking in a sharp, wheezing breath and V sits up—coughing, sputtering, one hand against her chest as she heaves. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And its the most beautiful sight. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh,<em> thank fuck!</em> You’re alive…” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What happened—?” Judy shoots forward, wrapping V up and burying her face into her shoulder. V’s surprised, but she shakily returns the embrace after a moment and Judy sinks in further. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You passed out.” She croaks, sinking her fingers into the wet material of V’s diving gear, feeling the long exhale V releases.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“…I did?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Scared the fuck outta me, V. I thought…” <em>I thought I’d lost you, too.</em> Judy’s entire being sighs in relief, and her body goes slack at hearing the well and alive heartbeat beating back at her. <em>I can't lose you, too.</em> She pulls away a breath, keeping both hands on V’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Sorry." V whispers out meekly. Judy just blubbers a small laugh, squeezing V's shoulders.  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck, just…" They stare at each other. "Just glad to see you breathin’.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V's eyes are somewhat scattered as she returns fully to reality, taking in shaky breaths as she anchors herself. “How’d—how'd you even manage to lift me out?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy’s not exactly sure how she managed that feat. She was mindless, adrenaline pumping her blind and only stopping until she saw V’s eyes open wide and chest take in a deep breath. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, you’re sayin’…you saved my life. Heh…thank you. Guess I owe you one.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">"Just do me a favor and stay alive from now on? Can't handle..." Judy doesn't finish her thought<span class="s1">—her sentence—but V nods in understanding and she chooses not to elaborate, offering a relieved smile instead. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Something foreign—a voice unknown—wafts through Judy’s mind and she furrows her brows. Words not entirely hers, thoughts not entirely her own, and she picks out what she could decipher—which isn’t much, but an angry aura shoots back at her. Insulting words; <em>toxic waste…end badly…don’t fuckin’ listen—</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“‘Toxic waste’…?” Judy mutters, trying to pinpoint the somewhat familiar voice but drawing a blank. Until—she jolts, gaze flickering to V. “Is…that your construct?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V’s mouth falls open, eyes wide in shock and awe. “You…heard him?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy shrugs. “Eh, ‘heard’s’ overstating. It just…surfaced in my head…a thought that wasn’t mine or completely yours.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V barks a laugh, head shaking and gaze flickering over Judy’s shoulder. She can’t help it but—she glances back, seeing nothing but still water and wondering if she’s blind to something V is not. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please just ignore his babbling.” Judy looks back. “It’s a…complicated relationship.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy nods, growing curious. A sudden foreign feeling of irritated defeat, loud and groaning, dashes across her mind. “It’s wild that you’ve got him in your brain. It ever get annoying?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V smirks, gaze flickering over Judy’s shoulder again. “Oh, of course. It’s like having a yapping dog stuck in your head.” A moment passes, V laughs, and Judy feels like she’s missed something—a joke flown right over her head; context lacking.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Feel like I’m missin’ somethin’ here…” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V looks a bit sheepish, one corner of her lip twitching bashful. “Uh, please don’t think me crazy or somethin’ but we—me and Johnny—we…<em>chat</em>, sometimes.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You chat.” Judy says, flatly. V nods. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh-huh. He pops up here ’n there and likes to give his opinion even though no one asked for it.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Again, a sudden foreignness pops up in her mind. Something annoyed and resigned. Judy snorts.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s kinda peeved, ain’t he?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">An eyebrow quirks. “How'd’you know?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just got this sudden…’pissy’ feeling.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“<em>Hah</em>. Yup. That’s Johnny, alright.” </span> <span class="s1">V says this with an amicable sigh, as if she were talking about an annoying cousin she still enjoys hanging around if only in doses. Judy wonders if they ever fight, if he’s ever hurt V, and if they ever get along. Also wonders if she’s ever brought up in conversation.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It turns quiet, the glimmer of toxicity turning the waters into a pretty shade. They both sit there—shy. Judy chews on her lip, wills confidence to force her to stand as her eyes flicker towards the bungalow. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Doubt you should go back to the city just now…I’m pretty beat too—last thing I wanna do is drive.” Judy looks down at V and V looks up at Judy, curious. For a very brief, self-conscious moment Judy wonders how she looks from the angle V is gazing at her from—hopes she looks good from it. Grows slightly nervous. Feels gonk at thinking such a dorky thought. “Let’s stay the night.” She tries to sound sure and confident and wonders if she pulled it off, offers a casual shrug as a chaser with a hammering heart. “Whaddaya think?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V’s brows scrunch in confusion. “We gonna camp on the shore? I didn’t bring a tent or anything but I’m sure we can scavenge and draw somethin’ up—“ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, silly.” Judy breathes a small laugh, something tender bubbling up in her chest. “No need to bring out the Nomad in ya to build a campsite 'cause we’ve already got somethin’ solid. There.” She points over V’s shoulder and she glances over. “Our cottage for the day. How ‘bout it?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There’s a pause. Judy stands casually with hands on her hips—a stance that absolutely does not reflect the tangled nerves she’s actually feeling inside at all—looking down as something electric stems from the roots to branch out to the points of each limb. The breath she holds is timid and afraid, fingertips buzzing with anticipation as she waits for an answer.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Only a slight shade of sky hangs left, midnight moving quickly to shroud. It casts an azure filter over V, tousled hair matted this way and sticking up the other. She’s glowing—stunning blues singing, open and alluring—and Judy wants nothing more than to succumb to them. To get lost in these colors of her, weightless and encompassed by V’s shades and hues with only each other around for miles. <em>Please stay the night; stay with me all night.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh.” The shrugging tone of V’s response has Judy blinking back to reality, watching as she moves to stand with groggy limbs. One corner of her lips twitch up. “Why the hell not?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Although the response is the exact response Judy had wanted it only serves to rouse her tangle of nerves all the more erratic. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Talking about how she’d come into possession of this little lakeside cottage and the fate of her once-neighbor helps to subdue these bundles enough to have her not tripping over her own feet, at least, and the easygoing facade trails longer. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy opens the front door, gesturing with a flick of the hand for V to walk in first. She smirks before pulling an exaggerated curtsey. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why,<em> thank you</em>, ma’am.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy shoves at V’s shoulder, pushing her inside and clicking her tongue. “Gonk.” She says with a tooth-rotting amount of fondness, smiling at the snorting laughter to come out of V and the goofy grin that soon follows. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Cozy.” V swivels her head around, taking in the inside of the cottage. Judy’s extremely glad she had decided to clean the place up a bit before V had shown up. It’s not the most luxurious dive, but it’s all theirs for however long its wanted. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The dated electric lights are as tentative as how Judy feels at this moment and while V peruses the indoors, Judy heads for the kitchen counter. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Must be chilled to the bone. I’ll brew a pot. How do you take yours?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Splash of milk’ll do, and some sugar.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Gotcha. No sleepin’ tonight, huh?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You don’t plan on pouring a whole cup in there, do ya?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If that’s what you want…” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, no.” V shakes her head. “Just a bit o’ sugar, please. I’ll get jittery if you put too much.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Gotcha.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The lights blink out suddenly, washing the room in a still darkness and Judy feels real gonk at realizing what had happened, shoulders slumping. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s a bit embarrassing. She had, after all, spent time earlier getting things sorted but had completely forgotten about the generator—of all things. V, at the very least, takes it all in a joking stride. Playful jabs that ease the slightly mortifying incident. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But V doesn’t seem like the type to be superficial or high maintenance—no, Judy <em>knows</em> V’s not like that. And she seems completely unbothered, only smiling at the roll of Judy’s eyes from the quips. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can turn it on.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re gonna take it easy.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Promise to take it slow so long as I get that cup of coffee.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy thinks of how they could probably sit together on one of the couches and sip while sharing stories and topics of nothing. Or maybe they could sit outside on the porch, watching the glimmer of Night City turn the water glowing. She bets V would look gorgeous in the dimly reflected lights—open eyes smoldering, blossoming warmth, their bodies inching closer and closer.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’ve got yourself a deal.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She watches V walk out the door. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">It’s not so pitch black inside and her eyes quickly adjust, taking this time to prep the synth-beans so they’re ready to brew as soon as V gets the generator up and running. Heads to the bathroom to change out of the diving suit once that particular chore is done and hangs it on a hook by the door, </span> <span class="s1">letting the relief of V being alive and well soothe her. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And Judy kinda gets what V had meant about being a ‘bad luck charm’. When things constantly go wrong for you, you can’t help but blame yourself. Can’t help but think its all just <em>you</em> when these instances are consistent<em>.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was terrified she had lost V back in the waters. Judy’s not sure how she’d’ve handled that kind of heartbreak so soon after Evelyn and Tom, and had worried that the one other thing she had wanted to do would end with another life lost. She just wants things to go right, just once. Just this once. Just wants V to not become another victim of this city that just takes and takes and takes. Wants her to be safe. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Course I will be.” </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A vivid sorrow jolts her still, fingers shaking as an all too familiar voice paralyzes her in place. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Speakin’ of harm’s way. Know what I see lookin’ at you?” </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy’s heart constricts up into her throat, choking at the sound of her own snarky voice thrown back at her, hands gripping onto the ceramic edges of the sink as her eyes go hot, limbs slack and unbalanced. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“You go that route, city’ll always win. So be careful.” </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her own voice grates her ears, shooting and popping her eardrums so much so that she sits down on the tub, hands covering them as she hunches over, willing for this sudden wave of anguish to simmer down into something less hurtful. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It doesn't</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>"Course I will be.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shit…” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The world is throbbing, muted, and her eyes shut tight as a chill sets in. Noises go muffled, sounding so far away and she feels her body stutter distant and grief-stricken. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Your little spa’s open for business—“ A confused pause cuts V’s hushed sentence short and Judy’s brought rapidly back down to the ground, eyes snapping open. Petaled footsteps pad towards the bathroom and she holds her breath, the air stilling quiet. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A gentle rap on the door. Judy stares at the faded and chipped wood in apprehensive silence, stuck in place and unsure of what to do or say. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Judy…?” Her voice filters soft through the barrier. Judy swallows, muttering words so lowly she doesn’t even hear them herself. “What was that? Couldn’t hear you clearly. Something the matter?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She sucks in a breath, hands falling into her lap as she searches for her voice. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No…nothing.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V opens the door a second later and Judy looks away in embarrassment only for V sit down directly in front of her gaze. She’s still dressed in that wetsuit, hair mussed, eyes glinting in concern. Judy looks into V and V looks into her, sitting close. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y'know, we're still synced. Can tell somethin's on your mind." Her voice is mellow, downy, and it slightly eases the anxiety overcoming. "You...thinkin’ about Evelyn?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Evie's name spoken aloud makes her flinch, guilt quickly slinking in. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Wasn't tryin' to get so stuck in my head." </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">"Wanna talk about it?" </span> <span class="s1">Judy hesitates, looking over V and seeing only sincerity mirrored back. "Not gonna make you say anything if you don't want to but, you know you can talk to me, Judy. I'm here for you. And talkin' usually helps. I learned that from someone not so long ago." </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She smiles a smile so affectionate and warm, a smile so rosy that it shocks a contrast between V and the cold sleet interior the bathroom is colored in. A grounding contrast Judy focuses on, feeling herself emerge and pop out of this constraining bubble she'd found herself in.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I..." V waits, patient and kind, heart-smile settling Judy into a soothing calm. </span>
</p><p class="p1">She tells V everything about Clouds. About Tom's death. About how Roxanne barely made it out alive by the hair on her head. And V listens, silent and somber, brows furrowing downwards with open eyes definitively revealing how this news affects her. Her eyes gleam sad, and the exhale she breathes out aches.</p><p class="p1">"Judy..." Judy looks up, seeing V reach out to place a hand on her shoulder. Her heart jumps at the contact, eyes flickering and searching V's. When V leans in her mind and heart simultaneously halt, short-circuiting into mindless mush as V brings her other arm to wrap around Judy's back and<span class="s1">—</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V pulls her into a tight embrace, moving them both in a way that has Judy's forehead resting against the crook of her neck. Tentatively, as well as a bit confused, Judy returns the embrace with light hands wrapping around the small of V's back. It's a bit awkward, considering the angle, but its heartfelt and pacific and she shuts her eyes for a brief pause. Allows herself to give in to this moment of affection.</span>
</p><p class="p1">Allows herself to think sappy thoughts she'd never say aloud about how, even in this strange and awkward angle, they fit so well together; as if the space between them had sighed relief once their bodies lightly intertwined.  </p><p class="p1">V is the one who pulls back first, gently, hands falling away. </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Is this why you were so off earlier? Why you didn't wanna talk about the Mox or Clouds or any o' that?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy nods, breathing out through her nose. "Had this whole day planned out and I just...didn't wanna ruin things." </span>
</p><p class="p1">"Nothing would've been ruined. I'd've listened."</p><p class="p1">"It's like how you didn't wanna talk about your dream...topic was just too heavy. Just wanted to leave it all behind, for a moment." Judy's voice tapers off into a much softer lilt, feeling vulnerable and small in this bathroom. Feeling as if she had messed up this one last good thing she wanted to do with V. Always messing up. </p><p class="p1">"You want me to tell you 'bout it?" </p><p class="p1">Judy blinks. "Uh<span class="s1">—your dream?" V nods solemnly, lips turning down. "I...I mean—" </span></p><p class="p1">"Remember that plan I told you 'bout? The one I had for after The Heist?" Judy nods, vividly remembering calloused hands and quiet moments. "I dreamt that I went through with it." She blinks, lost, wondering why this would cause such subtle anguish in V. "Had me thinkin' a lot about a lotta things. Had me...reevaluating all my motivations. Beginning to think that there's more out there than what's been leadin' me blind all this time." Judy reaches for V's hand, slowly clasping it with her own with an unwavering gaze. </p><p class="p1">It's easy now, the contact between them. It's soft. It's them. It's easy. It's light, and V clasps palms with her right back.  </p><p class="p1">"Startin' to think this plan o' yours wasn't exactly a good one." </p><p class="p1">V chuckles lightly, running a thumb over Judy's knuckles. "It's what'd pushed me for so long, was all I knew for so long, and now...now I'm not even sure anymore." </p><p class="p1">"Is it somethin' you still really wanna do?" </p><p class="p1">V looks at Judy with an unreadable expression, but she can see the sudden tight-set in her shoulders. </p><p class="p1">"I..." She blinks. "Don't know." </p><p class="p1">"Then...it might be good to shelve it. For now, at least." </p><p class="p1">V's silent, gazing at Judy. She nods. "Yeah. Yeah..." She looks away. "Sorry things didn't turn out right with Clouds."</p><p class="p1">"You've got nothin' to apologize for." </p><p class="p1">"But I was involv<span class="s1">—"</span></p><p class="p1">"V, I blame myself enough already. And you blame yourself plenty for lotsa things that ain't your fault. Didn't wanna add on to that." </p><p class="p1">"We still coulda talked about it..." </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What good would that’ve done? It's bad enough my meddling worsened things up, I didn't wanna ruin the day with it, too." </span>
</p><p class="p1">V's smile is simmering low with fondness, and she tightens her grip on Judy's hand. </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shit just happens, Jude. Can’t do anything about it. Can’t blame ourselves, either. Someone real smart told me that, once.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That gets a laugh of a grin out of Judy, that asymmetrical one popping up in V’s face and her stomach jumps.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The bathroom sets an icy blue glaze over them both, only serving to accentuate the worried blues of V who looks back at Judy with unwavering attention. Her chest tightens at the stare, mind blank. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We have each other, Jude. You're not alone, and I…” V averts her eyes and Judy watches an attractive red dances across the abundant freckles mapped across her face. “I wanna be there for you."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I…” Judy feels an overwhelming intensity bloom out from their held gazes. “I didn’t wanna tell you…was worried you'd think it was all your fault. I...just wanted this day to be <em>good.</em>” Carefully whispered words stuttered at the corners. A metronome heart blushing, loudly beating in a sound that thumps off the walls to embrace the pair of them; them two. A sudden want sprouts—a want one side affection and the other side yearning—that has Judy growing suddenly bold, wishing to convey to V what she's been feeling so acutely, lately.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">If there is any time at all to take a leap, it’s right at this moment. Judy looks into V and admires the parted lips and sharp jawline. Watches as V’s own gaze flickers down and she leans in a hairs-width. “…Wanted this to be just <em>our</em> day…” V stares right back at Judy, eyes sparkling so vividly they have her leaning in even further, laying a sensitive hand on V’s knee, noticing only the slight gasp V lets out. “I-I wanted…” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A hand on her cheek shocks her still and for a fleeting second, Judy thinks V is pushing her away—until a thumb swipes lovingly across. Until she sees the adoring shine in V’s blues. Until V murmurs in an intimate breath; “It is ours.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judy reaches a hand up to cover over V’s, grazing her own fingers against it with a mirrored adoration and she feels herself falling. Feels all the worries and what-ifs disintegrate into nothing, heart exhaling in relief. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V leans in, fluttering eyes looking down but—</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But, no—not here. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Judy reaches for V’s other hand, pulling her up with a gentle grip and being sure to keep her gaze unblinking and un-torn, </span> <span class="s1">smiling softy at V's confused expression, </span> <span class="s1">leading her out of the bathroom with surety. Time pauses. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They face each other, the colors surrounding fading from an icy blue to an embracing ombre that accentuates them both. The carpet is old and scratchy under Judy’s feet but the hand held in her own is distracting and warm, and she takes her time wading in these washes of V. And there’s no need to rush, not when the world has hushed into something so slow and boundless. Not when their lips, a cherry-blush muted and pulling, hang so close to each other. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Not when V is looking at Judy so dearly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Timid hands skip across Judy’s waist, subtly nudging their bodies closer and Judy's eyes flicker down, pausing only just enough—eyes flickering downwards just enough—to convey the want she feels so vividly. She leans in, heart leaping when V moves to meet her, and when their lips finally touch a faint jolt rushes to the points of each nerve in her body to ignite and everything—everything that had been accumulating up to this point, every timid moment of held-back want, every nervous and unsure flicker of averted eyes—sighs quiet. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V is soft and plush; her grip against Judy's waist goes tighter enough to have her body humming with bells that toll breathless longing. Has the knots in her stomach detangling into threads that sink down to ground her, and any kind of tumultuous thought she'd had for the entire day dissipates for just this moment.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She pulls back a breath, hands drifting down to trail over the elegant column of V’s neck to the collar of her diving gear. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The still-dripping wetsuit sticks to V’s skin as if it were simply a second layer, and Judy takes her time unzipping it. Allows her hands to roam feather-light over skin that raises in subtle shivers in their wake, keeping eyes locked and floating in the depths of V’s adoring blues. A sailing affection, an ocean whole and endless, just for her. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The material falls in a wet clump. V steps out and Judy allows her eyes to wander, falling completely breathless at the sight before her. The scars, the hard lines of muscle, the softened edges of her, the unending intensity of a soul bared—</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“You’re beautiful.” A sighing murmur; the tips of Judy's fingers lightly grazing from the curved waist of V to her ribs, stopping just underneath her breast. There’s a smothering intensity in the way V looks at her. Not down towards the exposed skin granted from the minimal clothing Judy is wearing, but <em>into</em> her, pupils overwhelmed by a wondrous gleam that reflects only sincerity. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">V’s hand gently grips onto Judy’s own, bringing it up to lay a sigh of a kiss over knuckles. She flips her hand over to cup V’s cheek, swiping a thumb over her bottom lip, naked vulnerability encompassing them both in velvet. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Is this okay?” Her voice edges just towards breathless, lips grazing the skin of Judy’s palm. There isn’t much of a height difference between them, but she does look down a slight for Judy. Looking down a slight with eyes that completely overwhelm. That entrap her in place, able to do nothing else but gaze back. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">V’s eyes aren’t the kind of clear color that of crystal. They’re a profound blue, the kind only found during morning dark when midnight lightens into a shade covered by a thin gloss of dew. A royal depth of sea on the cusp of overcast, of dusk; ocean mist still warmed by an ebbing Sun. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Judy’s heart beats at a pace fast enough to trample. She’s not sure how she hasn’t tipped over yet, or how her heart hasn’t stopped completely from the electricity of everything, but she keeps her eyes open. There’s no where else she’d rather be than right here in this day that is theirs, watching roses sprout from their linked hands, loving how V looks at her with those eyes of heart and realizing that everything about this is something she'd wanted for a while now. A genuine want—a genuine <em>something</em>—that makes her feel so alright, and so much more than just that.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“More than okay.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">They fall back onto the bed with mingled breaths and shuddering want, completely entwined into the imperfect circles of each other. Hands roaming, gentle and sweet. Honeyed words whispered into the shell of an ear, gasps hitched, hair at the nape of the neck gripped tightly—learning the curves of each other. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Judy looks down at V. Admires the pupils that black out all her sight, fingers reading the prose of her contours. Sees a relief of edged-muscles carved sharp and precise, and leans down with thoughts teetering towards sin of how she could spend all day watching V. Could spend all day tracing indefinite whispers over her mellow shapes. Could sip wine from the plunges of her hips. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Could spend days doing nothing at all with V. It’s something, she finds, she so desperately wants. And she so desperately hopes that V wants the same thing.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">But for now, its just them two washed in the colors of one another. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Them two, dim lit and subtle, completely intertwined with roses brushing in a melting want—a sigh of affection—completely fallen into each other as they become weightless from indulgence.</span>
</p><hr/><p>-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I listened to nothing but soft indie music and shoe-gaze while writing this so hopefully it came out as dreamy as I wanted it to be lol.</p><p>Sooooo I haven’t really written smut before, but If I were to ever write smut it would be the most ramble-y, convoluted, sappy-mushy thing to ever be written. I mean, you’ve all seen how I write lol with that being said, I <em>am</em> actually thinking of writing a one-shot that would ~fill in the lewd blanks~ left behind in this chapter. In other words: the missing smut. Idk though, is that something you’d all want? Lemme know if it is! I’ve kinda dipped my toe into writing a few paragraphs but…I dunno. I dunno! I get so…blushy lol. If I do end up writing it I will most definitely <em>not</em> be sober while doing so lol<br/>*offers two awkward thumbs up*</p><p>[Side Note: I've seen other authors on AO3 edit the type-size in their fics and googled how to do that, so I hope no one thinks I came up with that because I definitely didn't lol and I don't wanna take any credit for it. I wish I remembered which fics had it so I could credit the authors...unless its like a - idk - very popular thing on AO3 that everyone just borrows off of each other]</p><p>This one took way longer to upload than anticipated D: (2 weeks!!) Real sorry about that, I was just spending a lot of time going over it cause I wanted it to be absolutely perfect. This chapter was the chapter I was most looking forward to writing, and I also know that quite a few people have been anticipating this chapter release for a while now so I wanted to really spend time going over it and making sure I uploaded it only when I thought it was completely ready. It's also a <em>monster</em>. Over 11k words :O<br/>Hopefully the wait was worth it!! Let me know if it wasn't lol<br/>As always, comments and kudos are much appreciated (: I love hearing feedback/criticism. And again, a big BIG thank you to everyone who left comments last time :D I love each and every one of you *smooches you all*<br/>&lt;3<br/>Buoy~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="small">“If you want a friend, tame me!” </span>
  <br/>
  <span class="small">“What do I have to do?” asked the little prince.</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="s1"><span class="small">“You have to be very patient,” the fox answered, “First you’ll sit down a little ways away from me, over there, in the grass. I’ll watch you out of the corner of my eyes, and you won’t say anything. Language is the source of misunderstandings. But day by day, you’ll be able to sit a little closer…”</span><br/><br/><span class="small"><span class="small"><strong>excerpt from THE LITTLE PRINCE</strong>, <em>Antoine De Saint-Exupéry</em>, Ch. XXI</span> </span> </span>
</p><p> </p><p class="p1">-</p><p class="p2"> </p><h1>Interlude</h1><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="indent">
  <span class="s1"> There is a dull yet attractive wistfulness to the cornfields. The sun has begun to retreat, ebbing the sky slowly into embracing colors that soothe the earth kindly and the stocks rise high above your head. She stands timidly in front of you with a radiant smile that reflects sincere glimmers throughout, and you think she looks real pretty with her hair braided like that. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She glows, as do you.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You kiss. It’s short and sweet and you both spend the rest of the late evening talking under the all-encompassing warmth beating down from the sky, kisses growing more frequent and more confident as time passes. Shifting closer once the night begins to turn cold. Gentle touches caressing modesty burn slowly into something a bit more heated, shy brushes growing all the bolder as the hours pass. And they pass. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s a slow endeavor. It’s a long endeavor. And it’s just one small step below perfect, three steps above fine. Leaves you both satisfied, whispering bittersweet goodbyes at the end.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Come morning your clan departs. Meaning, you must depart. In the shadows under a barn house you kiss her goodbye, lips tingling the whole way out of Iowa. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You're teased mercilessly for the entire ride, probing questions asking where you were the night before bounce off the cramped interior walls of the Gecko. You shove your brother sitting next to you, holding back a smile at the loud guffaw he lets out. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sister, <em>do</em> tell.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Yeah</em>, sis.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A finger roughly pushes against the love bite on your neck and you—just as roughly—push it back off and away, quickly going to cover it with the palm of your hand as a blush madly takes over. Laughter fills the tight space of the vehicle and as embarrassing as the situation is a small smile flits across your face while your brothers and sisters boisterous gossip reverberate off the interior, landscape stoked by stocks of corn flitting by in blurring streams.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As the days pass, they fade out into something a bit more flat and plain—a desert wasteland, the kind that has since plagued the NUSA since The Collapse. No matter; it’s all home. Home is wherever your clan takes you; </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p>”Gonna take us out tonight, V.”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Your hands pause from where they’re gripping onto the cable, gaze flicking up to where Jackie stays leaning casually against the bumper of your newest ride.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jackie nods. “<em>Oh</em> yeah. Know a club out in Japantown. Preem tunes, and <em>preem</em> women.” He waggles his eyebrows and you stare, unsure of how to respond. After a moment your gaze shifts back down to the open engine of this new ride recently purchased, grumbling at the stale factory-everything about it. Gotta fix that. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jackie’s voice echoes off the walls of the parking garage. He continues; “<em>And</em>…” He pushes lightly against your shoulder and you flinch—mostly out of surprise. You’re not sure if he noticed, but if he had he says nothing. “Think you an’ me oughta celebrate after the shit we just pulled. Fuckin' <em>wild</em>, that was.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That gets a small smile out of you, lips twitching, glancing over. It’s difficult to keep the smile from growing even wider when seeing the goofy one Jackie shoots back, but a small snorting laugh does manage to escape. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So? Whaddya say?” He holds his hand out and you hesitate, looking at the gruff open palm. You don’t even realize how long the silence had stretched until Jackie fades his open palm into a closed fist. Slowly, awkwardly, you reach out and bump it. He smiles big, flawlessly smoothing out your apprehensiveness into ease. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You didn’t flinch that time. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pulsing lights, liquor running hot like paint-thinner down your throat and you choke, coughing as it sears a hot trail straight down. Your body shoots forward as Jackie slams you on the back, highly amused guffaws shaking his frame. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"C'mon,<em> chica</em>. 'Nother shot." His smile grows even bigger when your face sours and lips pinch in disgust. But his chuckle is how it feels to walk barefoot on warm sand that sinks you into comfort and although the sharp alcohol Night City residents seem to love so ferociously scorches your esophagus the buzz tingles acidic delight—your body sinks, you smile even as your eyes narrow in pursed nausea, and you even accept the second glass of pure liquor the bartender hands you. You do it warily, with a wary smile and with a small laugh snorting out, but you both clink glasses and you feel—you're not sure what you feel, but it's not <em>bad</em>. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The hours blur. Movement blurs. Lights blur, and surrounding bodies become wrapped in ethereal neon.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Neon had never looked so vividly wild before, not in the other cities you've visited. But here they shine opulently bright and hypnotize. And for a moment, you forget everything. All you can see is Jackie dancing and jumping a certain kind of ridiculous in front of you. Eyes and face and expression a certain kind of playful and goofy that has you jumping just as ridiculous and goofy right back. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He nudges your shoulder, bouncing around and your steps are timid but you experiment with the jumping. You're slight at first, but you soon match Jackie and his smile grows bigger at seeing it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The crowd around you blooms, untethered, and you think—</span>
</p><p class="p1">You don't think. Just let loose. Limbs loose and wild, just like Jackie<span class="s1">—Jackie, who dances and jumps with ridiculous movements that make you clutch your stomach in unbridled joy, mind succumbing to a violet temperament. </span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">And the past is suppressed, pushed to the side, for just this moment. Completely without notice, even, and you dance without abandon. </span> <span class="s1">Don't even realize you had mentally taken a step forward from the hurt of before. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">By the end of the night you both sit on an abandoned wharf void of a crowd of people, the city lights flickering across the still waters in front—sparkling—bouncing off to reflect the midnight sky. You mindlessly munch on a slice of pizza, the effects of the substances and alcohol having simmered down into a dull haze. Jackie chews just as loudly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hm.” He finally lets out after some moments. “Nothin's better than cheap grub after a night o'partying.” You look over, cheeks bulging from a mouth full of food with eyebrows furrowed. He smiles, lips twitching in amusement and says in a voice teetering towards playful; “Y’know, <em>chica</em>, manners’re a thing.” You roll your eyes, pointedly biting an enormous mouthful and chewing as loudly and as obnoxiously as possible, bits of food hanging out and down to your chin. Jackie booms a laughs, loud and lilting;</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p>
  <span class="s1">The fire crackles, dances high with tendrils of flame caressing a darkened sky. Loud laughter bounces off the dunes and rocks, reverberating back in a musical lilt towards you. You're standing, bottle held in one hand as the other clutches your stomach from breathtaking joy. The haze of inebriation turns the group around the bonfire boisterous. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Two people fall over and you have to take a jumping step back to avoid their tangle of limbs as they wrestle down into the dirt. Cheers erupt and a woman standing beside you loudly groans, burying her head in her hands. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Oh for fucks sake—if you two break anything, <em>again</em>, I'm not gonna be the one patchin' either of you up, <em>again!</em>" </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A blind elbow slams into someone's nose with a resounding crunch and he flinches back with a yelp, hand coming up to nurse the obviously broken bone. The person who had hit him lets out a surprised and amused string of curses before doubling over into laughter. An even louder groan sounds out from beside you this time and you turn, snickering at the hands sliding up from her face to bury into her hair. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You fucking <em>gonks.</em>" </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You playfully bump a fist against her shoulder. "C'mon, Persia, you really thought that was gonna end any other way?" </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She doesn't answer, only huffs as she stomps towards the guy on the ground and kneels down next to him, hands roughly cradling his head as she inspects the damage.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Thought you weren't gonna patch us up this time?" </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"<em>Shut it</em>, Trin. Without me, every single person in this goddamn camp would be <em>dead</em>." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah, Trin. Quit bitching, didn't even hit you that hard." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Persia glares, sending two rather hard punches to the perpetrator's shoulder who lets out a genuine yelp of pain. "I'm in a clan of gonks—<em>gonks.</em>" Without warning she sets the bone straight with a resounding crunch and to Trin's credit, the ensuing shout of pain isn't as loud as you thought it'd be;</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"Fucking <em>fucks!</em> Get after 'em, you <em>fuckin'</em> <em>gonks!</em>" You can still feel the crunch of bone reverberating against the knuckles of your right hand as you and Jackie sprint desperately fast, shoving people out of the way with hearts beating stupid quick. Dolls and customers and bystanders shout their abrupt shock and your vision tunnels towards the exit you can see looming closer and closer with each step. There are sirens in the distant and you breathe a curse at the sudden gang of cops running towards you. </p><p class="p1"><em>"Fuck!"</em> Your eyes search the hallway when Jackie suddenly grips your arm, pulling you into a room. He shoots the glass of a window, shattering it and you get the message loud and clear. Your leg slightly stings from the shards of glass that cut you as you jump through, but the adrenaline coursing through your blood has you hardly noticing it, bolting down the alley and towards a fence Jackie is already climbing.</p><p class="p1">The cool metal is biting but you pay it no mind, hands quickly propelling you up and over<span class="s1">—you've had plenty of practice, before—and you both stay running even when you touch the ground on the other side. Stay running with breaths heavy and loud and only coming to a stomping halt when the sirens and following footsteps are no longer echoing just behind, hands on knees and lungs breathing hard for air. The street is dark and dank and the lights glow low</span>. </p><p class="p1">"<em>Chingada madre</em>, <em>chica</em>. Barely got outta that one. <em>Pinche </em>corpo rat." </p><p class="p1">You set the briefcase down on top of a nearby barrel, dramatically waving a hand over it. "Fuck <em>that</em> guy<span class="s1">—ugly son-uva bitch—but I </span>still managed to swipe his stupid case." </p><p class="p1"><em>"Hah!"</em> He raises a fist and you bump it, the both of you exchanging triumphant smirks. "All that pricey chrome on his face and the fucker's still a lil' <em>feito</em>." </p><p class="p1">The snort you let escape is embarrassingly loud but you find that you don't care much about it. "Think he's placed a bounty on us?" </p><p class="p1">"Likely." He walks over to the case, sending a curious look over your way. "That...bother ya?" </p><p class="p1">You snort again but with an eye roll this time. "<em>Hell</em> fuckin' no. Y<span class="s1">ou don't know the bounties and warrants I've already got to my name from all those caravans and trains I've jumped—" You pause, something like lead sinking in your stomach. You swallow. "Back in the day." </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jackie nods in appreciation. "Betcha got tons o' stories 'bout all those corpos you've fucked with." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Your lips twitch. "Yeah...yeah, got a few." </span>
</p><p class="p1">He calls a fixer<span class="s1">—someone by the name of 'Wakako'—and you listen half-heartedly to the one-sided conversation. He walks back over to you some seconds later. "Drop-point's over on Jig-Jig street."</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A raised eyebrow. "'S kinda far, dontcha think?" </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Jackie shrugs. "Got no choice. 'Sides, <em>si alguien nos quiere chingar </em>on the way over, I've got you and you've got me." </span>He claps you on the shoulder. You don't flinch. "We make a good team, <em>'mana</em>. Real good team." </p><p class="p1">You hum in agreement, gazing out at the Night City expanse of artificiality and wonder if there are more people out here just like Jackie or if Jackie is a gem you had managed to find in a pile of rubble. </p><p class="p1">And Jackie's right<span class="s1">—the way you both clicked so easily after that first fateful meeting boggles your mind. The way you bounce so well off of each other and are able to seamlessly pick up whatever the other puts down—it's strange, but it's a feeling you haven't felt in so long a time and the feeling in your gut is comforting rather than wary.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And there are a few people who do try to fuck with the two of you on the way to Jig-Jig street. One guy tries to hold you up and halfway through his threatening spiel of a speech you reach out for his wrist and break it with an eye roll and impatient huff of breath. He howls, gun falling to the ground and Jackie kicks him in the crotch with a force that has even <em>you</em> wincing in sympathy. You both run off as giggling messes that quickly turn into obnoxious guffaws of laughter, leaning heavily against a railing on a busy street when it becomes too much. You don't even care that pedestrians are looking at you both, your stomach hurts and there are mirthful tears in the corners of your eyes and you're floating. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jackie drops the goods off at the drop-point. "Y'know, you've got some real good cat-like reflexes, V. Hand-eye coordination, and all that." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You tilt your head, feeling a bit bashful at the compliment. "Oh. Uh, thanks." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You ever want some help or some practice, <em>o lo que sea,</em> I know some gun ranges that could spiff up that crazy aim o' yours real good." </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">"Practice..." Suddenly you </span> <span class="s1">think of anguished eyes and of a compound nestled into mountains—and you briefly wonder if, perhaps, these warehouses and dens you both run through are something you could maybe pull off on your own. You wonder if all you'd need is a bit of practice to be able to to pull such a feat off all on your lonesome; </span></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">"If this is somethin' we actually manage to pull off..." </span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You hum in agreement, staring out into the expanse of land as your group waits in bated breath and excitement.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This gas station is desolate and hollow like the bones of the wastes that ring blank. Your goggles do well to shield you from the harsh winds, your face half-covered in a cloth that wraps tightly around to protect from the kicking dirt and sand. You watch your breaths and are careful in how deep you inhale. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey.” You glance over, seeing goggles and wrapped cloth that muffles a familiar voice. His head tilts just slightly enough and your own head tilts slightly enough in a silent conversation that only someone you’ve spent ages with could read. He hands over a set of binoculars that you look through. There, just on the horizon is the Militech caravan. “Right on time.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In your ear, the synced-holos buzz. <em>“Everyone in position?” </em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Your heart beats in anticipation, ducking behind a wall. The plan is executed flawlessly and your group can’t help the excited whoops and hollers as explosives detonate perfectly in time to cause the Chevillon in front to tip over in a display of sparkling fireworks. The caravan is forced to a stop and you all emerge in an ambush. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s not a sandstorm but the winds are strong enough to kick dirt up to cast blind spots and a shadow of a haze over the landscape, and even with their high-tech military grade weaponry you’re still able to create a chaos that has them scattered and uncoordinated. A door hisses open from one of the vehicles, a scattering of tech-drones and cyborgs rushing out as security-personnel take cover.  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>“Heads up!”</em> A whistle shoots through the air and you dive for cover, not chancing a glance until hearing the ensuing explosion. On the roof just across the street stands Desma, tall and proud as she places the launcher down. On the ground, metal-skeletons twitch and spark lifeless in a scorched crater. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In your peripheral—“Ossian, on your right!” You warn, watching as he full on tackles a Militech-Agent that had been coming up from his blind spot.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>“V!”</em> You glance over just in time to grab the cartridge of ammo thrown over to you mid-air. You’re reloading when a bullet whizzes right past your ear and you turn to see a body dressed in black sleek armor fall. In the distance the gleam of a scope glints towards you and even though you know she can’t see it through the cloth wrapped tightly on your face, you shoot Persia an appreciative smile. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>“Three left.”</em> A voice echoes in your ear. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A ringing shot. A voice amused and playful; <em>"Two left, now.”</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">Shots from an assault rifle ring out, clipping into the wall you're taking cover behind. You crawl on your belly towards the corner, peeking your head around and whipping your revolver up. You shoot him cleanly through the helmet. </p><p class="p1">A smile of a sigh breathed out. "None left." </p><p class="p1">The middle of the caravan is seemingly untouched and that's where the real prize is. The armored Militech Behemoth is dark and imposing, painted a sleek black with some bullets clipped into the sides. You glance over these slight bullet scratches curiously. It was very clear during the debriefing the night before that no damage was to be made to the cargo-hold, yet there are slight chips and dents in the paint. </p><p class="p1">"See that?" </p><p class="p1">Ossian looks up at where you're pointing. "Looks like we weren't the only ones tryin' to hit this train."</p><p class="p1">"Don't blame anyone tryin' to pick at all this<span class="s1">—<em>monster</em> of a haul.</span>" Afshin pipes up from the other side, handing a drill over to Ossian. He walks over to a side panel, whirring the tool over the the edges to unbolt it. You stay staring at these chips in the paint, something curious and strange bubbling in your stomach. You only avert your gaze at hearing the panel come away with a heavy hiss, moving to help Ossian place it down onto the dirt. Revealed is a complicated set of wires and screens two feet tall<span class="s1">—quickly, you and Afshin bring up a protective layer of plastic to tent over and shield the exposed tech from the winds</span>. </p><p class="p1">If you weren't so pressed for time, you would've loved to take a good proper look at what seems to be the most preem-tier and totally nova security tech out there. Ossian and Afshin whistle in appreciation next to you. </p><p class="p1">"Fuckin' preem..." Afshin runs a hand over the edge of the wires.</p><p class="p1">"Can't wait to dive into this beaut." </p><p class="p1">"Hold up, sis." Ossian taps a few buttons on screen and red-imagery spindles out. "Malware. Whatever's in here is somethin' they're really tryin' to protect." </p><p class="p1">You shrug a shoulder. "Time to test our skills." </p><p class="p1">"This'll test <em>your</em> skills. Watch a <em>true</em> professional crack this."</p><p class="p1">You roll your eyes as you bring your tablet up, jacking it into the interface and ignoring his jab. "Should try and shut-off the Geo-Location first." </p><p class="p1">"Militech always hides their Tracking in the very last break." </p><p class="p1"><em>"Try to be quick."</em> Desma says in your ear. <em>"They've likely sent a distress signal. Don't know how long we've got 'till backup shows up, but considering this is Militech we've fucked with expect them soon." </em></p><p class="p1">Vehicles are brought around as the three of you work, successfully hacking through two lines of barrier with three left to break. Vehicles are brought around as the others scavenge the rest of the caravan, making quick work as they pick everything apart bone-dry. Based off the enthusiastic chatter going on in the background and buzzing in your ear, the haul this caravan has yielded was not only completely worth the trouble, but extremely fruitful as well. </p><p class="p1">"Got the key?" You pull out the slick metal and Ossian jacks it in. On screen, waterfalls of code flicker by. </p><p class="p1">"Had a self-destruction preset turned on this entire time and<span class="s1">—" You spot a suspiciously out of place line, something just a couple of letters long, and immediately remove it. Flashing numbers; green. "Now its off." </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Self-destruction...?" Afshin mutters beside you.</span>
</p><p class="p1">"Geo-Location pings are off, cache open<span class="s1">—it's ready for transport." </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ossian glances over. "You take the wheel. I'll hack into the interface while we ride back." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Militech Behemoth truly is a behemoth and the group pulls into camp welcomed by claps and cheers at the success of the haul. The camp is bustling with vigor as everyone works to transport and organize what had been scavenged, working diligently and carefully and smoothly. It takes a whole other day to get the Behemoth to open up its contents but when it does, everyone is stunned silent. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There's a celebration that night and nearly the whole clan gets stupid drunk, whistling and cheering and hollering about how everything is going to change for The Bakkers from here on out. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And everyone was right. You're going to end up hating just how right they were;</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I hate how right you are." </span>
</p><p class="p1"><em> <span class="s1">"Hah!"</span> </em> <span class="s1"> Jackie leans back in the chair, hands draped behind his head. "Hey, you're the one that told me to point out your mistakes." </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You groan into your hands. "<em>Fuck</em>. Didn't think I'd made so many..."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He nudges your shoulder and you flinch just slightly, only slightly. "Meh, you just made a few. Trick is to always watch the corners—scavs love usin' dark spaces, like they're mice or some shit."</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Your left shoulder is slightly sore from this mistake you had made and you roll it a few times, wincing slightly at the pops that sound out. After a few more rolls; </span> <span class="s1">“Got any gigs set-up for us today?” </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jackie stretches his arms over his head. “Nah. Got one lined up at the end of the week, though.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Your foot bounces, you bring your hands down onto the table. “Can you call up a fixer? We can—we can do somethin’ today. I’ve got nothin’ to do.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jackie’s hands fall down to rest at the nape of his neck. “I like your determination, but I haven’t heard much o’ anything. Not a lotta fixers’ willing to bet all their cards on a couple o’ newbies—well, <em>you’re</em> a newbie. <em>I’m</em> pretty pro-<em>fessional</em>.” He smirks playfully and your mouth twitches in amusement.<em> “Relax</em>, chica. Todays a chill day. Let’s just kickback.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You say nothing but your eyes flicker to where your holo sits on the counter. Jackie notices your silence. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"We just finished a job last night. Why you wanna pick up another so quick?" </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"We-we've gotta practice, right? Thought you wanted to be the best merc out there?" </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">"Well-yeah-but, we're not invincible <em>'mana</em>. We've gotta take time t' rest. Nothin' wrong with takin' a chill day." </span> <span class="s1">You bite your lip and look down. A beat.</span> <span class="s1">“Listen—I’m’a head out, be back in an hour or so. Watch some TV or somethin’. When I get back, I’ll pop open that preem bottle o’ Tequila we swiped from that corpo bitch last week.” </span></p><p class="p1">He claps you on the shoulder before leaving and you hope he hadn't noticed how nervous your smile was. </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You may not know Night City like he does, but you now know where to look for fixers’—somewhat—and you reach out for your device. It only takes a few calls and a few searches on the net, but you’re able to line something up and you leave the house silently and quickly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Time blurs as blind determination sets in, and one job becomes two—which quickly becomes four, which then becomes a number you’ve lost track of. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You’re unsure of the time but its dark outside, and the corners of your eyes are slightly blurred and there’s a strange buzz in your limbs. This particular gig was supposed to be fairly easy—a hit job—but the target had some implants you weren’t expecting. He’s big and bulky and pungent fear sets in your stomach at the Mantis Blades he suddenly whips out, optics glowing a terrifying red that glows sharp against the nighttime backdrop. </span>
</p><p class="p1">It's hardly a fight. In fact, you're pathetic. You don't run away but it's clear that you should have and the only thing between his Mantis Blades and your throat while you're pinned to the ground are your shaky arms gripping onto his tightly, watching the implants sparkle with a dead-set fear settling in your stomach. </p><p class="p1">You'd never admit this out loud but you're terrified, and his eyes glow a fearsome red and you're sure this is the end for you<span class="s1">—</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shots ring out pin-point straight into his temple and in a mess of twitching hardware and blood he slumps over you dead. You grunt, moving your hands to push him up and off your body, breathing heavily, and when he's finally off you shut your eyes. Catching breath, lungs overworked. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The target lays a sparkling, twitching dead mess and you lean up onto your elbows, opening your eyes finally. Jackie stands, pocketing his iron. When his eyes sweep back your way, you flinch at the look on his face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Carajo</em>, V, where the <em>hell</em> you been?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You wipe the blood from your nose, sniff as you flick it off your hand. “Around.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Fuck, </em>V.” Jackie paces, a hand coming up to rub the back of his neck. “You’ve been gone for <em>days</em>. No ones seen ya, and you haven’t been home—shoulda known you were out doin’ jobs. <em>Fuck</em>, you seriously want eddies <em>that bad?"</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t care about the eddies.” It tumbles out before you can stop yourself. Jackie stares in confusion, brows furrowed and mouth hanging open in a question. You look away. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t get you, V. Then why the fuck you even doin’ all these gigs for? You look like the walking dead, you even been gettin’ any sleep this whole time?” Your silence is answer enough, as is the stumble in your limbs as you try to get up only to fall back pathetically on your ass. Anyone else would think you drunk. Jackie breathes out a sigh, scratching at his temple. After a moment; "Good t'know you're alive, at least." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I—" You start but quickly clamp your mouth shut and the corners of your vision stay blurry. "Sorry." You say, finally, after some tense moments. "Just...just wanted to get better. Wanted to..." <em>Wanted to become an expert so I can... </em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There’s a quick moment of silence as he reaches a hand out towards you. You stare at it and after a beat you clasp it. He easily lifts you up and your legs wobble. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re not a Solo, <em>chica.</em>” His voice is soft, eyes crinkled a certain way that you don’t want to acknowledge. “We’ve got each other.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You look down. “Just wanted some practice. Just...wanted to see if I could do it on my own.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Real obvious you can’t.” The disappointment on his face shouldn’t bother you so much yet you find yourself shrinking back in shame, eyes flitting away. “V.” He places a hand on your shoulder and after a moment you look up. “Why you always pushin’ to take jobs everyday? We’ve got chrome, but we’re still human. Gotta take some days to rest.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I—I <em>need</em> the practice.” You admit lowly. “Needa get better with my aim, gotta be ready for any kinda situation thrown at me; wanna be able to take down a whole room myself ‘cause…” Your sentence drifts unfinished, hanging in the air between you both. “Just ‘cause.” You finish lamely with a mutter.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The look on his face has you frowning in guilt and humiliation. If you could go back, you'd change what you'd done. But life is never so easy. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let’s go home, V.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You don’t let it show but the joints of your limbs sting with scrapes and bruises and maybe even some fractured bones, and you hold your face tight with a stubborn strength. You only make it for a few steps before a particular movement jolts you with pain and you collapse. Jackie reaches out for you, gripping you sure and securing an arm around you. You lean heavily against him, grateful for his presence and feeling shame and guilt at why you’re both even out here in the first place;</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The joints of your limbs sting with scrapes and bruises but you hold your face tight with a determined, stubborn strength—you can’t let it show that the cuts and bruises actually hurt, and so it is with pursed lips and tightly clenched fists that you mutter out with embarrassment how you got such wounds in the first place. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She tuts at you, but it’s not sharp and the sounds don’t make you feel <em>too</em> bad. “Knew you kids were up to somethin’.” She tightens the gauze and you flinch slightly, hoping she hadn’t noticed—she does, with only a flicker of eyes and softening of hands being the tell. Otherwise, she says nothing. “Did’ya win, at least?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pride swells and you puff out your chest, triumphantly holding back the flinch as Desma tightens the second knot. “<em>Yeah</em> I did!” You nod very enthusiastically, pride swelling all the more at the widening smile on her face. Your hair falls forward from the action, tickling your nose. Desma laughs lightly, reaching out with gentle hands and pushing it up and away from your face. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s my spitfire gal.” Desma’s smile has always been gentle and soothing. She reaches out for some scissors, cuts the tape. Throws the remainders away before looking you in the eyes with a foreign gleam in her gaze. You anxiously stare back, swinging your legs back and forth, back of the knees chafing against the rough material of the cot you’re sitting on. “Was just like you when I was your age. Was always gettin’ into tussles. Broke lotsa bones, and had lotsa bones broken. To this day my knees have never recovered.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Your chest puffs out all the more. “Broken bones heal stronger.” You parrot confidently, remembering what one of the other adults had told you not long ago. “And scars mean you’re tough, and you’ve got lots. You’re the toughest person I know.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hah.” She pinches your cheek and you huff out an extremely unamused noise, face pulling away from the intruding grip as your face goes red. “Can’t argue with that, but you’re gonna give me a run for my money real soon.” She releases her hold. “You’re not invincible, y’know. None of us are. You needa be more careful, kid. Gonna be covered in scars at the rate you’re goin’.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Something small like guilt builds up in the depths of your stomach and you look down, briefly, wondering if Desma’s really so upset at the game you all played and if the game is even worth upsetting her over. “I’ll be more careful. Promise.” You finally say in a low voice. She tilts your chin up with a finger and her kind smile makes you smile and your sad guilt washes slightly away. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t worry ‘bout it. Just be smart.” She taps your temple before letting out a long sigh. “Selita’s prolly gonna blow a fuse once hearing ‘bout this.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Your tongue runs nervously over the gap in your teeth. “She really gotta know?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Desma nods unenthusiastically. “‘Fraid so, kid. She’s the leader, after all.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You look down in shame, suddenly regretting all those wrestles in the dirt. “We didn’t mean no harm…” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know that, but some harm did come out of it. Poor Ossian, for example. Got a feelin’ his nose’ll stay forever wonky.” Desma pokes your cheek. You look back up. “Just let her get her screamin’ out—you know how she is—and she’ll get over it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There’s some rustling coming from the middle of camp—voices talking over each other as well as quite the plethora of curses being shouted from the distance. Footsteps approaching; the flap of the tent snapped back as a woman sticks her head in. Her lips are pulled tight and she huffs a curse. “Desma. We’re having a meeting later. Ten sharp.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The tent flaps back closed and Desma sighs. “Sounds like I’ll be goin’ to bed real late, tonight.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You gonna be leader after Selita?” You want to know. The other kids keep whispering about it, and so do some of the adults. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Desma looks down, lips frowning. She hesitates; reaches a hand up to run through her short crop of sandy blonde hair. “We’ll see, kid.” She stands, pulling you up with her and you bounce on the balls of your feet, glancing straight up at this strong woman. With a playful hand on your head she guides you out of the tent. “But for now, how ‘bout you help me figure out why my Thorton’s been bugging on me lately, yeah? Got lotsa time to kill before the meeting.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You nod so enthusiastically your entire body bounces and you smile big at the loud laugh Desma bellows out, looking up at her with something that could be called admiration;</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">The way Jackie runs through Night City, the way he knows the ins and outs of every crevice of this place, is absolutely something to be admired<span class="s1">—and you admire him</span>. He relays all his street knowledge to you in a voice calm and sure, a voice with words you hang onto. </p><p class="p1">"S<span class="s1">ome fixers can be real fuckin' snakes, V. Real sleazy. Luckily for us, I already know which ones to avoid, and the ones who'll bring us a bunch o' <em>eddies</em>."</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Guess I owe ya for showin' me the ropes." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He snorts, hands splayed over the dashboard of your wheels. "Thank me once we become legends—meantime..." His head tilts towards the alleyway where distracted Tyger Claw members lounge. "Wish me luck." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Good luck, choom. Know you don't need it." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Hmm. What's that they say 'bout chickens and hatching?" </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">You roll your eyes, shoving his shoulder as he moves to exit your car. </span>And the engine stays running as you wait for him to return, one hand on the wheel and the other on the revolver you keep at your hip; eyes watching his back as he approaches this gang now suddenly alert to his presence. You reach over and open the door slightly, keeping it ready for when he inevitably needs to jump back in for a hasty escape;</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">The engines stay running. Everyone is standing either on the trunks or behind the open armored-doors of their rides, weapons out and cautious. The Sun beats down harshly and you feel a sliver of sweat run down the back of your neck. You keep your eyes on the strangers in front of you. </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His posture is rim-rod straight, eyes hidden behind a pair of shades and bearing a smile a mile long that beams friendliness. He wears a single pistol secured at his hip, but his hands are no where near his iron. Your eyes narrow. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They call me ‘Samuel’.” Samuel says, hands outstretched in a greeting. You stand protectively in front of your leader while keeping your eyes trained on this now-named stranger. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A hand on your shoulder; your gaze flickers back. “I’ll talk to him.” At your incredulous stare and deepened frown; “Trust me, I’ve dealt with many a man like ‘im before.” She winks playfully and you realize she’s trying to ease your nerves—for the first time, it doesn’t work. Your tangle of nerves worsen. She steps forward. “Samuel.” She calls out, confident with shoulders straight and voice carrying over the plains. “Nice to meet you. I’m Desma Bakker.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Samuel nods, and though his eyes are hidden behind his shades you notice his gaze flickering up and down your leader. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nice to meet ya, Miss Bakker. I represent Snake Nation, though I’ve got a feeling you know that already. Many of our kind know that, already. It’s not news.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They shake hands and something sharp shoots down to your stomach. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A pleasure, Samuel. Quite the coincidence, seein’ you and yours out here. Can I ask what’s gotcha’ll out in the middle of the wastes?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Samuel’s response is delayed. “It is quite a coincidence.” He confirms finally, lips turning up into a too-friendly grin. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t want any trouble, Samuel. Were doing a scavenging run for some water trails. Were just heading out—“ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So soon? We’ve hardly had any time to get well acquainted.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sure we’ll run into each other again sometime in the future.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve heard of y’all before.” You and Trin glance at each other at this sudden change in subject. With subtlety, the rifle in his hands is adjusted from where it had been hanging casually by his side to a more alert position. You keep your hand on the revolver sitting at your hip. “The Bakkers have got a real good rep out here—organized, trustworthy, and you do your jobs well. Shame what happened to Selita, but dying of old age is quite a privilege.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That has you taking a step closer to Desma. Her eyes are crinkled in suspicion. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“News of her death ain't so new, but I didn't think it'd traveled through the Tribes.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It hasn’t, I just know a lot about a lot of things. Have to. It’s what comes with the job.” He scratches at his beard, taking a few casual steps forward. You watch the movements carefully. “Y’know, I wouldn’t mind having a strong clan like yours in my own Tribe. I know real well how hard it can be to have to manage on your own. We’ve got plenty of supplies to go ‘round, and with our numbers you’d never have to worry ‘bout Raffens and corpo rats breathing down your neck ever again. And that's just the tip o' the iceberg—we've got lots and lots to offer, security being just one of them.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’ve got no need to join a Nation. We’re doing fine just on our own.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Samuel's head tilts towards the group standing behind Desma. “They agree with you on that?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If they wish to discuss your…offer, we’ll hold a meeting later.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A gust of wind pushes his hair back, the vivid crimson color of it contrasting stark against the clear day. The wheels of his pack are silhouetted heavily in the background and the people standing just outside the doors bear no visible weaponry—this is odd, but it's an obviously intentional move on their part to convey friendliness. This doesn't mean that they're not packing, though, and the move just makes you all the more suspicious. It's <em>too</em> intentional, <em>too</em> safe.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Say….think some o’ mine and some o’ yours could do some tradin’, sometime. We’ve traded with The Jodes and Aldecaldos before. I reckon there’s somethin’ in our arsenal you might find interesting. And I’m sure there’s somethin’ in yours we’d find just as fascinating.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Desma smiles big and wide but you easily read right past it, seeing the cautious glint and wary set in her posture. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“‘Course.” She says, finally. “The Bakkers are no stranger to tradin’ with other clans, either. I’m sure we could set somethin’ up.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Samuel’s smile never lets up this entire time. “Really lookin’ forward to it, Miss Bakker. Send me your coordinates and we could arrange something.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alarm bells ring, Desma’s shoulders straighten. “I do know a few private areas ‘round these parts. Could set a meeting of sorts.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The sunglasses Samuel wears hide his emotions well. “I’ve got a camp not too far out. You’re all welcome to stop by—even if its just for rest. It’s a secure spot—well established and well protected, not too far North of here.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You tellin’ me where your camp is?” Desma’s eyes are narrowed only slightly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’re Nomads, Miss Bakker. We’ve gotta work together to survive out in the Wastes. Don’t see nothin’ wrong with telling you where we congregate—‘less you plan on doin’ somethin’ nefarious with the information.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Desma shakes her head. “I’d never.” Her posture straightens all the straighter. “But I’m sure you understand why I won’t tell where we’re posted—for now, at least.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There's something off about his smile that you pick up on. “‘Course I do. From one Nomad to another, I’d never force you to do or say anything. I’m tellin’ you mine as a gesture of good faith and trust.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Much appreciated, Samuel. I’ll update you if we change our minds.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sounds good to me, Miss Bakker.” His hands clasp loudly behind his back and you wonder if you’re reading too into his too-big smile and too-casual stance. “Snake Nation has lots to offer. I hope you do consider joining us.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You glance at your leader. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That I know.” Her eyes turn to steel. “But we’re doin’ just fine on our own. Got no need to join another clan.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Samuel hums with an exaggerated tilt of his head. “Completely understandable.” You think his tone sounds fake. He reaches a hand out towards Desma. “Mind if we exchange contacts? I would like to do some o’ that tradin’, sometime. It’s always good to keep ourselves connected.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Samuel and Desma clasp hands, eyes flashing artificial-blue as information is exchanged. You watch his body for any suspicious movements the entire time. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They let go some seconds later.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Got any good hauls lately, Miss Bakker?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Desma’s face reveals nothing. “None, recently.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Samuel smiles, tight-lipped and curious. It sets your nerves alight, and you think thats quite a strange somethin’ to ask a person so outright; </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mind if I ask you somethin’ right off the bangle?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gold and smoke gracing expensive leathers. You try not to make it too obvious how the strong odor of his cigar bothers you, and the longer he smokes the less oxygen there is in this cramped and lavish vehicle. Your nose twitches. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Would you rather live in peace as Miss Nobody, die ripe, old and smellin’ slightly of urine? Or go down for all times in a blaze of glory, smellin’ near like posies, ‘thout seein’ your thirtieth?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His vest matches the red of his shades well, as do the gold watches and jewelry hanging assorted off him as if on display behind glass. It’s clear that he enjoys an opulent lifestyle, indulging in expensive leathers and pungent cigars. You lean against the seat casually, body angled and facing him, studying his laid-back demeanor and reading past it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How they remember you, that’s all that counts.” There’s a curious glint in his eyes barely seen through the slightly transparent glasses. “Gotta make your name known. Gotta make sure people know that fuckin’ with you’s the biggest mistake they coulda ever made. Bein’ the one to blaze a trail so they know who you are—so that when they die, its your name they breathe last.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His nod is slow and approving. He puffs his cigar. “You an’ me—we gonn’ get along just fine.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In your peripheral, the screen against the head-rest blinks red; </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Approving nods; Wilson hands you a gun. The hues of his shop are an aesthetically pleasing color of red and blue that blink lowly in this crevice of the Megatower. </p><p class="p1">"Think you can manage?" </p><p class="p1">You nod. Over the next hour you tear through his courses at an impeccable speed that has even <em>you</em> grinning madly. He glances at Jackie and you notice the gleam in his eyes. </p><p class="p1">"She's got quite the trigger finger there, choom. I reckon she can tear through Maelstrom bases on her own in just a few months time." </p><p class="p1">The compliment is wild and out there and you and Jackie both look at each other in bewilderment. Your cheeks redden and you offer a kind smile his way. </p><p class="p1">"Thanks, but, don't think anyone could tear through those chromed out psychos all on their lonesome." </p><p class="p1">Wilson hums. "We've yet to see, kid."</p><p class="p1">Afterwards, you and Jackie get some grub from a stand on the ground floor. It's a bit stale but its warm, at least, and you eat it rather quickly.</p><p class="p1">"Think you'll be on your way soon." </p><p class="p1">Your chopsticks pause halfway to your mouth, glancing over at Jackie who looks at you with something looking very close to pride. </p><p class="p1">"Uh...care to elaborate on that?" </p><p class="p1">He shrugs. "Just think you're talented. Think that soon enough <em>no one's</em> gonna be able to fuck with you. Might not even need me, anymore."</p><p class="p1">"I'll need you. Always gonna need you." </p><p class="p1">He smiles at you so warm you smile right back and think<span class="s1">—how could <em>he</em> ever think you'd survive without him? </span></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Jackie goes back to eating his cup of street food and you study his profile, something like gratitude swelling in your chest. It's wild to you that such a guy exists in such a city so hopeless and destitute and restless, and you’re feeling particularly lucky to have met him. You sit here on this cool night as lights from windows hang like stars, advertisements lining the sky, void of a crowd;</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The night is cool and the tent out in the center of camp is crowded full with anxious bodies. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re not actually considerin’ his offer, are you?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“‘Course not, you think I’m gonk?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s got some nerve, thinkin’ we’d drop our name on a whim just like that.” A snap of the fingers, rising voices joining in agreement.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"The way he spoke to us was real strange...I mean, why bring up Selita?" </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Selita's been gone for a good while now—<em>years</em>, brother. I don't find it strange he knew 'bout the change in leadership." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But it<em> is</em> strange that he asked Desma about our hauls. Way too coincidental.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Gotta agree with her there. That is too strange a coincidence.” Persia moves to place both hands on the table. “And…I’ve got a real bad feeling about that guy. Dunno, just…I’m not too sure we can trust him.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Who even <em>is </em>he? Snake Nation has likely ten sub-families and clans under their banner—maybe even more—no way Samuel speaks for them all.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Snake Nation works diplomatically. All those sub-clans and families elect their own leader who represent them. Those representatives elect a Head-Leader that watches over them all. It’s complicated and efficient and <em>powerful</em>. They’ve got numbers, a reputation even.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So Samuel’s the Head Honcho, basically?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Basically.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They’re Nomads, just like us. May have a weird vibe about him but I wouldn’t think him dishonest.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then why the hell did he have to ask if we’ve hauled anything, lately? Too fuckin’ suspicious, if you ask me.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Think that’s why he’s tryin’ to get us to join?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He knows. Don’t know how, but he knows ‘bout our raid. Knows what we hauled. He wants it—“ Desma raises a hand up and everyone at the table shuts their mouth. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We don’t know that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>You</em> don’t know that.” Trin suddenly snaps, walking right up in her face. “He said so himself—it is his job to know things around here, and we <em>are</em> in the heart of Snake Nation territory. Fucking<em> think</em>, Desma.” They stare at each other, eyes gleaming intense and stubborn. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll take criticism when its warranted, and I’m open to fair discussion but don’t you fuckin’ <em>snap</em> at me <em>kid</em>.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>“Kid?” </em>He spits back, insulted and body coiled tight in anger. “In just a few years I’ll be old enough to run for the elections. You’re not the only Bakker in this room—“ </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Persia reaches out and grips the shell of Trin’s ear, pulling so hard his body bends at a sharp angle and he lets out a yelp. “Save your stupid peacocking for later. Right now we’re discussing something way more important </span> <span class="s1">than your fucking ego and</span> <span class="s1"> an election that won’t happen ‘till years from now.” She lets him go and his face is red with horrid embarrassment. No one comments on it. “Anyone else have something they'd like to share? Something <em>not</em> stupid?" </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A silent pause—Persia has always been good at getting an entire room to quiet. And at hurling insults. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We should pack up and leave." A small voice in the back. "Were already plannin’ on doin’ so in a few months, we’d just be movin’ that date much closer now. I'm sure we could manage—won't be the first time we've moved so fast and so last minute.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Some whispered agreements. “That’d just make us look suspect. He wasn’t lyin’ about Snake Nation having numbers—bet they’ve got eyes and ears everywhere.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But we'd disappear into the<em> sands</em>—Snake Nation has reach, but they don’t have eyes in all the corners of the NUSA, <em>nor</em> the Free States!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Another hand raised—the murmurs quiet.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll admit—it <em>is </em>strange, but he’s a Nomad. They’re all Nomads. Snake Nation has hosted many Harvests that we’ve all been too. You really think they’d backstab another clan so easily?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Raffen Shivs are Nomads, too.” You pipe up and the crowd around the table hums their agreement.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Raffen Shivs are Raffen Shivs, but this is <em>Snake Nation </em>we’re talkin’ ‘bout.” Desma removes her hands from the table, standing tall. “‘Sides, imagine the backlash from the other Tribes if Samuel were to do somethin’ to us and they all found out. Don’t think he’d risk that.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It might be worth the risk to him.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Desma looks at you, eyes curious and glinting icy calm. “We stay in communication with Samuel. We’ll be friendly but we’ll make it known that we’ve declined his offer. We go our separate ways, head SouthWest like we had originally planned. Life goes on. <em>We</em> move on, separate ourselves from Snake Nation—<em>amicably</em>.” More rousing murmurs. There's an exhausted slump in Desma's shoulders and the tired wrinkles in the corners of her eyes look all the darker in the low light. You reach a hand out, squeezing her shoulder empathetically. She looks over with a small smile, placing a fatigued hand over yours;</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Your body is bent over in a lucid fatigue, hands stiff against the table top. A cautious hand squeezes your shoulder and you jump at the sudden contact. </p><p class="p1">"You screamed again last night." </p><p class="p1">Eyes tired and with shoulders drooping you look up only slightly from where your head is resting in the palm of your hands. Jackie's looking at you with that crinkled worry in his brow, corners of his eyes pulled taut. </p><p class="p1">Something solid like guilt builds up in the back of your throat. "Sorry if I woke you." You look away. </p><p class="p1">"You've been screamin' a lot." </p><p class="p1">You're not sure what kind of look Jackie's wearing, but you're terrified to glance over and find out. Some stiff seconds pass. </p><p class="p1">"It happens." </p><p class="p1">"It's been happenin' lots."</p><p class="p1">You say nothing and he leaves at the ensuing silence; the conversation is left hanging like an open wire and shame curls your body inwards. </p><p class="p1">That night you dream another nightmare and this nightmare is something horrid the scars on your body burn alight in a phantom pain that has you bolting so fiercely upright in bed you shake, that has you gasping so horribly you think plastic wrap has been glued onto your face, that has you clutching the sheets so hard they tear and you think, passively, that you were trying to find something to anchor yourself to<span class="s1">—and your face is wet with tears and the room is spinning and you wonder if it will ever stop</span>.</p><p class="p1">There are muffled voices you can hardly make out through the ringing in your ears, but suddenly there's someone gripping your hands and the bed has dipped in added weight. You blink rapidly and realize that someone is counting numbers to you in a soft voice that your breaths slowly begin to match. </p><p class="p1">It takes a little while, but the ringing has stopped and though your face is still wet from tears, there are no more falling. </p><p class="p1">"Hey <em>chica</em>, I'm here. 'S'alright." </p><p class="p1">You bite your lip to keep yourself from blubbering a sob, to keep it from trembling so visibly, and you look at Jackie's soft and open expression and something tight grips your heart. </p><p class="p1">"I-I'm sorry<span class="s1">—" </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Got nothin' to say sorry for, <em>'mana.</em>" There's a bottle of fresh H20 being pushed gently into your hands and you wonder where it had even come from.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You both sit in the dark and in silence as you sip the water and your heart-rate simmers down into a soothing beat that doesn't feel like it'll burst your eardrums. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You can talk t'me, V. People tell me I'm good at listenin'." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You breathe in heavily, breathe out long and slow. Look into his eyes sincere and patient and—</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You tell him everything—<em>everything</em>—with a voice small and cracked. He listens and doesn't say a word throughout, and at the end of it the tangles of your hurt are no longer choking you so breathless and Jackie wraps thick arms around you in an embrace so soothing you fall asleep again without even noticing. </span>
</p><p class="p1">In the morning you wake lying back on your bed with your head on the pillow and Mama Welles cooks something delicious for breakfast and as you eat she pushes your hair back and places a gentle kiss on your forehead. You nearly choke with tears at the soft motherly gesture but you hold them back, offering a kind smile instead and in the corners of your eyes you see Jackie watching the exchange with his own soft smile glinting subtle. Neither of them mention your screaming or your nightmare;</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">You're snickering as subtly as you can, practically choking the playful words out before they taper off into loud laughter and in the corners of your eyes you can see Afshin cackling. </p><p class="p1">Persia's smacking you, punching you on the arm and you bring your hands up in defense, chortling obnoxiously as your body bends, sinks, back into the seat to shrink away from this attacker. </p><p class="p1">"God, you're such a<em> fucking gonk.</em>" Your laughing grows all the louder and you note lightly that even though she's seemingly pissed there's a small smile on her face. </p><p class="p1">"Lil' Elam thinks everyone should chill the <em>fuck out.</em>"</p><p class="p1">"Does Lil' Elam always talk about himself in the third person?" Something flies from the backseat and Ossian ducks.</p><p class="p1">"Fuck you." </p><p class="p1">"<em>Children,</em> please<span class="s1">—I am <em>driving.</em>" </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A chorus of <em>shut-the-fuck-up's</em> reverberate off the walls and the car suddenly swerves purposefully, everyone in the vehicle getting thrown to one side as a result and that chorus of curses tapers into a chorus of yelps and annoyance. You rub your temple from where it had slammed against the window. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Damn Trin, think you gave me a concussion..." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"If you have got a concussion just from that, then you're a little <em>bitch</em>—"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"<em>Fuck you!</em>—call me a bitch <em>again;</em> dare you—"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Can y'all quit <em>yappin' </em>and <em>screamin'</em> at each other? Killin' my vibe." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There's a pub about a half-hours drive outside of camp and it's packed wall to wall with Nomads. The brew is endless, vision hazy, inebriation flowing freely, and you hold Persia's hair back as she yaks in an alley while Trin talks shit with a slurred voice the entire time. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You're the first to wake up in the morning face down in dirt that sticks to your cheek, head pounding horribly in a killer hangover, groaning into the earth as the sun beats down mercilessly. There's someone draped over your legs, snoring loudly and completely passed out. You gently free your limbs and as you look around with a pounding head you realize you had <em>all</em> passed out in the same spot in the dirt just outside the pub, just feet away from the Thorton you'd all borrowed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"<em>Shit...</em>" </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Your holo is buzzing in your pocket and suddenly—pings and notifications start rolling through. You groan loudly, burying your head in your hands as distinctly angry and annoyed and worried messages start rolling through your peripheral and you begin to prepare yourself for the screaming you're all about to get once back at camp. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><em> <span class="s1">21 Missed Calls,</span> </em> <span class="s1"> 7</span> <em> <span class="s1"> Voice Messages</span> </em></p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">"Shit." </span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Next to you Ossian groans with a hand running through horribly messed up hair, eyes shut. One by one the group rouses with muffled curses and sighing groans of pain. Distantly, someone starts vomiting. </span>
</p><p class="p1">And the night was long and your head is pounding horribly from a killer hangover with a relentless sun beating hammers against your skull, but you look around at the rousing brothers and sisters of your clan dog-piled over each other and next to you and on top of you and you feel a happiness and love so vivid your heart smiles with teeth.</p><p class="p1">When you all do eventually get back to camp<span class="s1">—Persia's face was buried in a plastic bag for the entire ride back—</span><span class="s1">Desma is already waiting at the entrance with a tapping foot and stern expression that has everyone drawing straws as to who has to be the one to talk to her first</span>;</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The night was long and your head pounds horribly, waking in degrees of anguish as your brain throbs against your skull. Fleeting memories whistle by and you can only barely make out the blurred images: dancing, hands thrown in ridiculous movements, a punch to the mouth— </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Your body snaps upright and it sends a jolting spear straight through your brain and you groan loud and long, a hand coming up to rub your temple as your head turns weightless from the inebriation of the night before still not completely gone. You wet your lips, tongue running—</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You pause, stomach sinking hollow as you run your tongue again over your teeth—and <em>again.</em> There, just on the right side past your canine is a very vivid gap and you bolt for the bathroom, stumbling as a sudden shock of pain shoots from your gum to the nerve ends of your body. The mirror reflects back exactly what you had thought—a missing tooth. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No fucking way.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Your finger pulls your lips back and you stare—you <em>stare</em>—and you blink, and you gasp, and you stand there stupidly staring like a startled <em>gonk</em> because <em>you are one </em>and <em>holy shit</em> when the <em>fuck </em>did that even happen—</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And there, laying in the middle of the sink like a gold nugget is the missing tooth in question. It’s still bloody yet blends in well to the white ceramic of Mama Welles’ sink. You pick it up, gaze flickering between the fallen bone and the sudden blank space in your mouth.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“V…?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There’s a shallow knock on the door and you snap your head towards it in surprise, tooth flinching out of your hand and bouncing onto the floor. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Shit-shit-shit.</em>” You drop to your knees, hands spreading across the tile. “Uh…” Your eyes flicker in a panic. “Uh—yeah. Yeah?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jackie breathes a hearty chuckle, voice muffled. “Whactha doin’ in there, <em>‘mana</em>?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Um—“ You scramble, finding the missing tooth and grabbing it with a sure grip, snapping upright and you let out a yelp as your elbow slams against the corner of the tile which sends spindles of nerves tingling throughout. Embarrassment wraps around you like a coat. “Uh—“ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There’s another rap on the door. “All good, V?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You let out a noise of frustration, hesitantly moving to unlock the door. Jackie lets out a long and low whistle at seeing what you quickly realize is a very obvious gap in your teeth. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No fuckin’ way.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You groan, head titling up towards the ceiling. Jackie steps towards you, a finger lifting up your lip and he bellows a laugh that has your cheeks reddening. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Ah-hah!</em>” You glare at him. “Say, <em>chica</em>, think you’re missin’ somethin’ there…” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re stupid.” You mumble, glancing at your own pathetically clownish reflection in the mirror and letting out a very long sigh. “<em>Fuck…</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He pats you a couple times on the shoulder. “There, there.” His tone is amused and mocking and you roll your eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shut the fuck up.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hoh, hey, just tryin’a comfort a choom.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You look at your reflection again. “I’m a gonk.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No arguments there.” He says over your shoulder and you glare at him through the mirror.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jackie drives you and your car to Vik’s. Said man laughs loudly at seeing your state and you shrink back with a grumble at the two guffawing men you call <em>chooms</em>, wishing—suddenly—that Misty had at least followed you to the Ripperdoc’s den. She wouldn’t have laughed. Not so loudly and not so outright, at least. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vik fixes your mouth up right quick, and once the operation is done you run your tongue over the sturdy bone placed back in your mouth and breathe out a relieved sigh. Your hangover is still there, only much duller now even if still uncomfortable—like pebbles in a shoe. “You work miracles, Vik.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He waves a dismissive hand. “I’m no dentist, but that was too easy a fix.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Say…think you can work miracles with hangovers?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry kid, only advice I can give you is to drink the hangover away.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You roll your eyes. Jackie wraps an arm over your shoulder. “Sounds like good advice to me, and lucky for you I got just the hangover cure waitin' for us back home.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Misty offers sweet advice on certain brews of tea that work well, mentions coming over after she closes up shop and you smile with teeth at the idea of a relaxed, lazy evening with friends. Wondering if you'll all watch a flick on the Tele, or if you'll spend it idly lounging in the living room. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What even happened?” You grumble out once back at the house. Jackie shrugs, parking your car. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Think you stepped on some gonks shoes.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That it?” Flashes of imagery—a chromed-out guy yelling in your face, you getting right up in his, a crowd forming. “Ah.” You shut the door and walk up the steps. “Think I remember now—somewhat.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jackie has no rebuttal but he has a mysterious glint in his eyes and you tilt your head, watching his stiff movements and wondering whats suddenly got him acting so funny. “Gotta go get somethin’” He suddenly blurts out, already heading out the back door before you can so much as comprehend that he's leaving. “Wait here.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You sit at the kitchen table, waiting, tongue running over your once-missing tooth. When Jackie does come back inside he’s holding a plastic bag that forms the shapes of what look like tall bottles and you eye it curiously. Gently, timidly, Jackie sets it down on the kitchen counter. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh—gotcha somethin’.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Your eyebrows shoot up into your hairline, mouth slack in surprise.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You…did?” He nods and you get up, slowly walking over to where the plastic bag of goodies sits. Jackie watches you with held back excitement and apprehensiveness gleaming in his gaze. Without hesitation, you pull the plastic down. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t know much about Nomads, <em>pero se que prefieren cerveza.</em> Found this.” There, nestled in the plastic are two bottles of Broseph and you suck in a breath, eyes flitting from Jackie to the bottles back to Jackie. His gaze is shining nervous and open. “Fuckers were real hard to find—didn't know they were a Nomad exclusive, hah. Bounced all over Night City for ‘em.” He taps one of the bottles, shrugging a shoulder. “Thought we could crack ‘em open right now. Hangover cure, like what Vik said—“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You pull him into a hug, arms wrapped tightly around his large frame. He lets out a muffled huff of surprise which evens out into a warm chuckle, thick arms wrapping right back around you. You’re not sure how long you both stay embraced for, but your ever-present hurt detangles—loosens—into something calm for just this moment. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You pull away a breath, smiling big and wide and he smiles big and wide right back. He’s the first to pick up the Brosephs, raising it up in a toast and you pick up yours, clinking glasses with his.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Bittersweet nostalgia flows liquid down your throat, thick and somber, and at setting the glass back down onto the counter you choke up, eyes stinging with beholden tears. Jackie places a comforting hand on your shoulder, squeezing lightly and you sniff—you don't flinch; you haven't flinched in a good long while. He </span> <span class="s1">looks at you with a sibling love you haven’t felt or seen in a long time—too long a time—and the smile you shoot his way is so ridiculous and big and real it has your cheeks hurting, and he returns it tenfold. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You’re happy. Even as your eyes droop from a lack of sleep, head throbbing from a horrid hangover, you think of how much you love this moment—love him, even. The both of you recline against a couple of chairs placed casually on the roof of Mama Welles’ house and you’re happy—you don’t think of the past or the future. You think only of yourself, Jackie, and how pretty the horizon turns when the sun hangs so high in the sky. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You think that it might be too much, but this too-much has your heart floating and even though your head throbs violently from the hangover you sink back into the chair and sip nostalgic brew that has you thinking of simpler times and cheeks pressed into sand;</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There are too many of them. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Your throbbing head hangs as you’re dragged out by the arms with two people at either side, coming soon to a stop. A drip of hot copper slides down from a cut on your brow to sting over a split lip.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A fist pushes all the air straight out of your lungs and you’re thrown onto the ground, wheezing, searching for breath, hardly given any time to find it before hands grip your hair.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The cement floor is a sterile, paralyzing cold. Rough hands force your head down into it with a ruthless grip—vision blurring, room spinning, mouth hanging open in a grunt of pain as your arms are pulled back in an angle dangerously close to breaking bone, head pressed down, temple sinking into concrete, gaze forced to face ahead. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It takes a little while, but the blurred imagery soon shines vivid.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A kind motherly face twisted into a resolute sneer with anguished eyes staring into your own. You struggle, you try to break free, you try to reason—<em>you try</em>—but you’re powerless here. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Draw some lines on her, boys.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">-</p><hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He crawls out of the car on his belly, hands reaching out to grip concrete. Claire stands over him, pistol out, body shaking in a seething rage. V stands beside her, watching this man named Sampson attempt to blubber his way out of death. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Claire’s anger radiates, tainting the surrounding atmosphere a glowing red. She spits fury and although her body shakes her pistol arm stays static. V feels the rain spatter against her bones. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She silently watches the desperate exchange as a bystander, curiously tilting her head at Sampson’s implicit words of defense. Shifts her gaze towards Claire and sees the tearful animosity shining blindly back. In V’s peripheral the rain-damp streets pooling showers create a mirror with figures that follow the movements of Claire and Sampson—replacing dark hair for crimson, and desperation for sharp, deceitful eyes; a face looking frighteningly close to V’s—flickering—standing over him with a pistol that’s not quite hers with a clenched jaw and shaking limbs.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s a backwards image just to the left of something familiar and vivid, a mirror reflecting back a blind want that had propelled V mindless for so long. It stuns her silent and she watches the stuttering imagery with muffled ears and a slack jaw. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Maybe its the unbound thirst for vengeance, maybe its the similarity in names, maybe its the frigid air and moisture on her skin—V cannot look away. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The bastard <em>killed Dean!</em> He has to pay for it!” </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">V is glued to the ground. Something of a crowd has formed but they keep at a reasonable distance considering the erratically waving and very much loaded gun in Claire’s hand. V stands, watching, living vicariously through Claire and seeing crimson hair and seeing her own body and seeing a reflection of her own anger and vengeance sear red. </span> <span class="s1">And V knows Sampson has a point—she <em>knows</em>—but in this moment the empathy she spares is for the woman holding the gun. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She watches Claire empty the clip into him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How do you feel?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The interior of this beast of a vehicle is drab and somber, and the streetlights flicker in a near musical tone. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I feel…nothing.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">V stares—stomach folding in cluttered bunches, a hollowed chest chiming dull with each shallow breath. Her heart beats in quiet.</span> <span class="s1">“Nothing?” She asks because she has to make sure. She asks because this is everything—<em>everything</em>—and how can the answer just be nothing?</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nothing." Claire repeats, voice reverberating lucid. "Don’t feel anything right now, to be honest.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V blinks, fingers twitching doleful and startled. She looks down. “Was it worth it?” </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Claire glances over.</span> <span class="s1">“Killing Sampson?"</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V's body separates into two. "You spent all this time plannin' out how you’d kill him, and now you have." Her teeth grind for a second, mind numbing dire and grave. Her bones rattle, her vision stutters. "Was it…was it how you thought it’d all pan out?” She needs to know. </span>
</p><p class="p1">Claire stays staring straight ahead with one hand on the wheel, completely unaware of how V hangs so desperately to whatever words she's about to utter. </p><p class="p1">"Maybe." The way the Night City lights and advertisements pierce the darkened sky in a heaven-high frame is dizzying. "Yes. Yeah, I think so." A finger taps against the wheel, V swallows an unknown. "I'd wanted this for so long...it was all I could think about for so long..." Claire leans back in her seat. "Don't know what to do now that it's all over with. Feel kinda...dunno. Just don't feel anything right now." </p><p class="p1">The rain showers hard and V drives home with a new set of wheels<span class="s1">—or, it's not quite so new but it's new enough for her and she parks it in the parking garage silently and sober, riding the elevator up to her digs with a weightless mind. Doesn't even shower, just plops right down after half-hazardly discarding weaponry and explosives. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This particular gig was not so physically challenging, yet V is exhausted. Sinks into the sheets with a drained sigh that drifts fatigue, thinking blank. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Some nights she’s dreamless—eyes shutting into a black nothing before waking. And some nights she pools sweat in her bed so horribly she needs to wash the sheets the next morning, hands shaking as she pulls the covers off while trying to blink the imagery of her nightmare away. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">During this night, she dreams.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A brand new set of wheels. Something durable and roomy, something perfect for the rough terrain of the Badlands—like the Little Mule, or a Gecko. The engine is beautifully customized to hell and back. All the weapons V had collected in her stash room, all the explosives she had amassed, are packed diligently and carefully into precise crates then loaded into this vehicle. V takes her time.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She wears her best armored gear, packs some clothes for sleep, brings plenty of food along as well. She wants to be ready for any curveball thrown at her on the road. V takes her time.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She sets off without a glance back at Night City, endless road determinedly guiding her far out East. She drives leisurely with one hand on the wheel and a smile on her face. Time moves quietly and since this is her dream, she arrives to her destination fairly quickly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The compound is exactly as she remembers it—nestled so well into the mountains it’s as if the buildings had folded the terrain into the grooves now seen. There are only a few trucks outside with only a few people milling about. She parks a good distance away, already knowing exactly which route she's going to take. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">V is a professional now. A merc with expensive implants. An expert with a killer rep. She's quiet, invisible even, and no one notices her slink into the building. The familiarity of each corner has her heart pounding loudly in her ears</span> <span class="s1"> and there's a man standing just outside the door she's now crouched behind. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She breathes deep, stands, opens the door with a smile, watches him turn around in curiosity, watches his pupils shrink to a pinpoint tip the moment he recognizes her, and lifts up her revolver. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She shoots him point blank and he dies with violent recognition coating his mouth. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V is a professional now. A merc with expensive implants. An expert with a killer rep. She’d ran through many scav holes and warehouses, had many opportunities to practice thinking split-second quick, and with a gun in each hand and overcome with glee she begins her rampage. Basks in the shocked eyes and cutting gasps cleaved short by a precise bullet. And its laughable how effortlessly she runs through them, wreaking havoc with her endless supply of explosives and weaponry she had collected, amassed, saved, just for this day. Who would have thought it'd be so fun, feel so fulfilling, to fill in the shoes of Rapture? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She enjoys every second of it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then she finds him, standing in the middle of a room that overlooks the entire compound—just where she thought he’d be. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thought you had disappeared into the sands.” He calls out, voice still as obnoxiously smug and smooth as she remembers but there's an edge to it now, as if his words were streaming over gravel.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V takes a step forward. “I’ve waited for this day for a real long while now. You’re done. This is the end for you.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is it, though?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She flinches, fists gripping her revolver knuckle-white tight as something cold washes over her. Rather than answer, she crosses the remaining steps between them. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V enjoys the sound of the butt of her gun crunching his nose crooked. Her body is poised with an ages worth of hurt buzzing her strong and the sounds of each slammed fist and each meeting of metal against bone are like music.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He breathes wet and shallow. “Is this what you really want?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She pauses mid-air, stunned still and turned quiet as he spits teeth. “…What?” An exposed whisper. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He smiles copper, wears it regal and proud and stays sitting—leaned—against the wall as if he were leisurely reclined back against a sofa. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It worth it? Leaving that life o’ yours behind?” The gun in V’s hand stutters and something bone-brittle wraps around her lungs. “Heard about your rep. Yeah, I have. Lotta people’ve heard about it. You’ve come a long way in the <em>City of Dreams</em>, I’ll give ya that. Real shame you’re throwin’ it all away just for lil’ ol’ me...” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V’s head shakes, gun pointed wobbly-straight. “Shut up.” She grits through teeth stuck with plaster, voice thick and suddenly so so heavy. In her peripheral, she sees red. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This really what you wanted, huh? <em>Me?</em>” He spits crimson as vivid as his hair, lips pulled taut in a manic grin. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s what I’ve wanted since the day you killed my clan. It’s all I’ve wanted. It’s what’s followed me this whole time. I can’t <em>sleep</em> ‘cause o’ you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Your stupid fucking clan and your stupid bitch of a leader woulda lived if y'all had just <em>cooperated—</em>" </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She hits him straight with a closed fist. "Fuck you—<em>fuck you.</em>” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His laugh is sodden and arrogant. “Oh, V…” The revolver in her hand trembles. “What’d you come all this way for?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“To kill you.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That it? Quite the trek from Night City…” There’s distant shouting, tires screeching. Samuel tilts his head one way, chuckling low. “There’re my boys. You don’t got much longer, V. Hope those chooms o’ yours understand why you left ‘em. Why you’re gone now. That girl you’ve been sweet on might not be so understanding…” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Shut up</em>—quit talkin’ like you know anything<em>.</em>” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know a lot. I know everything.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The known phrase crumbles her bones into salt and she breathes nails. V punches his nose again. She wants to laugh.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You think my boys are gonna forget this? They’ll go to Night City. They won’t let this go—“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Shut up! Shut the fuck up!</em>” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She shuts him up, paints the walls and floors red. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This changes <em>nothing</em>, y’know that?” He snarls, beaten teeth bared copper in a manic sneer that drips stubborn delusion. His struggled breaths come out wet and shallow. <em>“Nothing!”</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V shoots him right between the eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The resounding shot echoes loudly and she can already hear the stampede of backup rushing closer in from outside. She stands there, heavy breaths—one-two-three—smoothing into a sighing relief. Retribution tastes sweet on her tongue, and the weight of what had followed her for so long falls off her shoulders at seeing him lay there limp and bloody and very much dead.  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rapid and numerous footsteps are ascending the stairs and she smiles, heart beating mellow and preparing—ready—to fall into the embrace of death. Wonders, briefly, what awaits her in the afterlife. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As the door is being beat down she gazes out the window towards the carnage she had left behind. Sees rushing bodies running past dead ones, sees flames licking the ceiling, and while she hangs on the euphoric precipice of soon-death and life she sees cherry red lights pulsing from down below and her smile falters. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The door is crushed open in a mess of mangled metal and sparkling wires. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In those final moments before this stampede shoots her, a sudden feeling sprouts in her heart. A flowering unease that has her remembering kind eyes and tarot cards, warm meals in a warm house, a gentle voice guiding her through implants, soft smiles and quiet hands and tentative banter in a basement—all with an aching choke. She blinks, body going rigid and in these final moments before this stampede shoots her she sees warm brown eyes squinted in disappointment and anguish and feels—something so vividly remorseful the revolver falls from her hands. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She's shot dead with the taste of regret sticking to the roof of her mouth like glue.  </span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">—a</span> sharp intake of breath. Breath held; a long and slow exhale.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s a gradual wake. A soft wake. V opens her eyes with vision clearing rather quickly, laying on her side—thoughtless and frozen. She stays like that, breathing even, watching the holographic imagery in the center console of her living room table blink soft hues. It's a gradual wake and she's not crying, but her limbs tingle something uneasy and forlorn. It's a gradual wake and she's not gasping. Her hands aren’t shaking, her skin is clear of sweat, and her hearts not trying to shoot out of her chest but she feels small; as if she'd just been reprimanded. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The dream was everything V had wanted for so long a time, yet she awoke feeling hollow.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She lays there, watching the blues and purples blink soft hues as she succumbs fully to reality. She's still, but her thoughts run for miles. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><em>Is that what you really want?</em> Whispers<span class="s1">—</span>one side condescending and one side genuine<span class="s1">—</span>reverberate against the walls of her mind and she gets up. Swipes her legs so they hang over the mattress, hands gripping the edges soft. </p><p class="p1">Tin foil holding likely a concerning amount of plastic and soy-substitutes slink out of the vending machine with an enthusiastic <em>pop</em> and V picks up the burrito mindlessly, mindlessly munching on it as she gazes out the window towards the city that has taken absolutely everything from her. </p><p class="p1">And who knew she even had anything left to take? The air from her lungs is quite an expensive thing to steal, she supposes, but such a theft hadn't even occurred to her<span class="s1">—she thought she had already been sucked dry by now. </span></p><p class="p1">A ping, some texts; </p><p class="p1">
  <em>Sorry I dragged you into this V. But also, thanks for being there for me. Not sure how I feel now that it's all over</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>I think, maybe I'm starting to feel guilty? It's dumb...</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Got a feeling Dean wouldn't have wanted this </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>He would've wanted me to move on, instead of just dwelling on the past</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>But its too late to change anything now</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Anyways, thanks for everything. Drinks on me next time you're in the Afterlife</em>
</p><p class="p1">It's unlikely that Claire knew how vividly her words of text would scorch the foundations of that which had propelled V blind thus far and she stumbles to the bathroom, hands gripping the edges of the sink until her knuckles turn bone-white as the corners of her vision blur static. She stares at her reflection in the mirror. Sees nothing.  </p><p class="p1">She wonders what color her hurt would be, if manifested. She imagines it'd be something drab, subtle, and tacky. </p><p class="p1">The next hour or so are spent reclined against the sofa, the Tele idly playing in the background. V's been stunted quiet from the implications of her dream, and so when a ringing does sound out sometime later she flinches out of her trance with a blink.</p><p class="p1">What V really wants in this moment may be a tangle of a mess, but seeing the ID popping up<span class="s1">—seeing who is taking the time to call her in this strange moment—has her smiling. She wants to laugh. She wants to do a lot of things. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V answers and the tips of her fingers buzz a tenderness that grounds her. It has her soft. It has her wanting. It has the tendrils of her foundations sinking back into reality and she sinks right back into the sofa with ease and with a peace of mind. Any kind of distorted thought that had been running ragged through her mind is pushed far, and she smiles at the smile Judy sends her way. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">And</span> V<span class="s1"> would love to be the one, the reason, to make Judy smile so often—if she were to be so privileged.</span></p><p class="p1"><em>If only.</em> Maybe one day she'd be so privileged as to be the one to bring such looks about, but she'd have to be alive to do so. </p><hr/><p class="p1">-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(Apologies, again, for the wait!! I hope the size of this chapter makes up for it somewhat lol. 13k!!! Thats huge omgg)</p><p>[Side Note: All the characters in The Bakkers clan (except for a couple) are actual canonical characters in CP77. All thats known about them are their names and that they were in the clan, so I took it upon myself to mold their personalities.]<br/>I think I mentioned this in previous AN's, but this fic and writing style I've got going on is a bit experimental. So, constructive criticism is always welcome! Let me know how this chapter came out. Were you confused, or did it make sense? Did you get the gist of what I was going for, or not at all? Was it enjoyable to read, or was it too convoluted?<br/>I'm actually kind of excited for this update! It was a lot of fun to write (if a headache just cause of the sheer length lol) so I'm also excited to see how it'll be received! (:<br/>-<br/>This chapter could be seen as the end of "Act 1", which was basically all the Judy missions up to the romance scene. From here on out I'm going to be taking creative liberties as to what happens now that we've passed the 'Pyramid Song' threshold lol. I don't wanna give away too much, but the plot is pretty much gonna be shooting forwards now, and also: expect a <em>lot</em> more bonding time. That is, afterall, what I had set out to do with this fic ;D<br/>Also, I've - uh - decided to write the smut &gt;.&gt; so. yeah. keep an eye out for that. I have no idea when it'll be released but I'm aiming to upload the one-shot before the next chapter release. ahem. &gt;.&gt;<br/>-<br/>-<br/>And now I'm going to take some time to thank everyone for their support thus far. All the comments (!!!) and kudos (over 500!?) mean so much to me, and it blows my mind how much people seem to be enjoying this. I set out to write maybe a 4-chapter sappy fic about two sappy sapphics that had some extended interactions, and 8 chapters later I'm still going! Whoa. So yeah, thank you all so so much &lt;3 you have no idea the love I have for you all &lt;3 </p><p>With lots of love,<br/>Buoy~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>